Lost without you
by leeniie
Summary: [COMPLETE] Usagi's life takes a turn when Pluto reveals she was taken from her father when he was framed and sent to prison. She must prove him innocent but will they listen when a necklace is giving her powers that everyone thinks the dark lord gave her?
1. Taking a turn in life

DISCLAMIER: We DO NOT own Sailor Moon OR Harry Potter, and we do not wish to claim them from their rightful owners.  So Don't sue us!!

Alright, heya guys! My friend, Nicola, and I have finally gotten together to write our fic we were planning on writing together. This story shall centre on Usagi. This is a crossover with Harry Potter obviously. This story we are starting from the third year HP time. All the Sailor Moon stuff has happened, you'll just have to see what we plan on doing to make the times fit. The two of us will be working together and alternating between chapters. So I, Glitter-Flutterby Eily, shall write the first, then Sparkle-Flutterby Nicola will write the second. Now that we got all that cleared up, on with the story!!

**Lost without you**

Authors: Glitter-Flutterby, and Sparkle-Flutterby.

Chapter one: Taking a turn in life

"Speaking" **_*_**_Thinking*** **Reading/writing _**setting change** **_POV _**_[A/N]****_

Written by: Glitter-Flutterby Eily.                                                                                     

.:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. 

**_Usagi's POV_**

_Why? Why dose everything have to happen all at once? It just isn't fair. Once one life changing thing has happened, the rest just keep on coming until you're ready to have a breakdown from it all. A lot of people would think, everything happened to them, well I know, everything dose happen to me. In the past three months I have had more life changing experiences in this short period of time than I have ever had in my whole life. Well it seems that way. Things just seem to be happening all at once, it just doesn't stop…and it all started on my seventeenth birthday…_

**Flashback**

Usagi was walking through the park towards her house with her school bag swang over her shoulders. She had a blank, unreadable expression on her face so no one around her could read her thoughts. Her Sailor Moon life had been very quiet after the defeat of Sailor Galaixa which was almost two months ago. But she was happy it was quiet, she now had time to be a normal teenager. The only thing that disappointed her was her senshi. All of them had moved to different parts of the world to work on their careers. This left her back home all alone with no one. Not even Luna was living with her anymore. She had gone with Artemis and Minako to England. They all sent her letters frequently with news about their news lives. 

She hadn't seen Mamoru since they broke up. That's right; he had dumped her just after he had come back from the states before going back there again two weeks later. She had cried, even though she grown out of crying years ago and learnt that it didn't help make things better either. The thing that hurt most was the thought that all this time she had been fighting for the future that was never going to come. And neither was Chibi Usa. 

Finally at the door to her house, she rummaged through her bag for the key, finally finding it she pushed it through the door, turned it then pulled it out again and heading into the house. After yelling out to her family that she was home, she climbed the stairs and headed straight for her bedroom. She sighed heavily at the thought of how dull her birthday had actually been. Nothing special, just the usual that was now becoming rather boring, especially now that she was seventeen. Usagi flopped down onto her bed and watched the birds outside her window with a bored expression. 

Suddenly her view of the outside world was blocked by a portal opening right in front of her. Not just any portal though, the portal that belonged to the senshi of time, Sailor Pluto. Just as expected from the Moon senshi, Setsuna herself stepped out moments later. Her big red eyes were set on Usagi's form looking somewhat seriously important. "Quickly, Hime." She hurried, "I have to tell you something very important, and we have to go somewhere. But we can't go anywhere until I explain the truth to you." 

Usagi looked up at the senshi of time, she would rather not go anywhere, and it was Friday afternoon, rest time after all. But she was rather curious to this 'very important' information. She nodded indicating her on, "It's rather difficult to say, so I'm just going to do it. When you were born, you were born in the wrong dimension. Your destiny was to be here, but I thought I would let things play out before making a move…" she paused, Usagi gave her an uncertain nod urging her to continue, "Your birth father was framed for a series of murders so when he was sent away, I had to take you. I brought you here and the Tsukino's adopted you and acted as your real family."

Usagi looked down right confused. There was a lot of confusion on her face mixing in with shock and maybe a bit of anger, "You took me from my real family?" She stammered moments later, "Who?"

"A man named Sirius Black." She answered, "We must go now, Hime. You do now have a destiny to play out in that dimension and that's what you're going to do."

But Usagi didn't budge from her bed, she continued to stare up at her in disbelief, "How could you just take me like that?" She demanded, "And never tell me?!"

"I wanted to tell you, I just couldn't hime. The time wasn't right." The time senshi explained.

"My 17th birthday _was_ 'The right time' then?" Usagi asked fiercely, "You can't just drop something on me like that!"

"I know, we lied and it was-"

"We?! Who else knew?!" 

Setsuna sighed, this was taking longer than expected, "Your parents, your brother, all the senshi." She answered quietly, "I'm sorry princess, please forgive me. But we must go to the wiz-" 

Usagi was breathing heavily now, "Oh no you don't!" She quickly threw in, "I'm not going anywhere until you explain all about this…world you are taking me to!"

**The end of the day, Usagi's POV**

_Setsuna's sudden surprise news came as a real shock to me. I couldn't believe it. I was taken by her from my home and adopted by my parents. I have heard a lot from Setsuna about my real father, Sirius Black. A man that was framed and sent to Azkaban, a prison. My mother, had died in child birth, so that made me feel somewhat guilty. I can't help being angry at Pluto for keeping that secret from me my entire life, same with my family and the senshi. Angry? Furious is more like it. I just can't believe they had all been lying for the past 17 years! And to drop it all on me at once? I know I'll never be able to look at them the same way. I guess a reason I am going there is to back him up, prove his innocence. So I never was a Tsukino, I was a Black. Usagi Black. But Setsuna thinks it would be a wiser choice if I kept my other surname as not to catch attention. But I think I would rather use my real name than go under a false one. Besides I have been living under a false one for seventeen years now. More surprising news- Not only am I going to this new dimension, I have I already been placed into a school to learn their magic. _

_Setsuna gave me some interesting information though, the wizarding world is somewhat behind our time and the only way I can be enrolled at this school is if I am a third year. That way instead of being placed into the seventh year I will be in the third, it's just too much to catch up on says Setsuna and I agree with her. I'm not to sure why she picked the third year for me, but I guess she has her reasons. Another problem, I have to go back to being a thirteen year-old-girl. I didn't even last one day as seventeen. And if she dose preform the spell on me, there is no reversal spell, Shingo will be older than me! But of course I agreed and am now back in the body of my thirteen-year-old self. Nothing has changed thought, I still have all my memories and I am still able to turn into Sailor Moon if need be, so it's not all that bad. But I guess on my next birthday, I'll be turning eighteen where as my body is turning fourteen. But then again, if I had of stayed in the wizarding world my whole life, I would only just be turning 13. Pretty confusing I know, but in a way it dose make sence. My time clock had to be brought forward four years for me to live in the world I live in now. Other things she has told me about: The dark lord, and Harry Potter, a very interesting story indeed and I will be meeting this Harry Potter too, he's in third year. I wonder if that was maybe why Setsuna chose third year?_

_We stepped out of the portal and into a dark shabby pub or so it looked. Infact, it was a pub after all I decide on that on the way out. There were a lot of people in there, all chattering, drinking or smoking on pipes. What was unexpected was when I came into the rooms view; the room fell silent except for a few whispers here and there. The atmosphere was making me feel rather uncomfortable, no one in here was very colourful, either was Setsuna but here she was in her blue school uniform standing out a mile away. I went to cast Setsuna a uncertain look, but when I looked at the spot she should have been in, she wasn't there. I desperately looked around for her. She was standing in a corner with her fingers wrapped around a doorknob. She didn't seem to notice that everyone was staring at me. I felt their eyes watch my every move as I rushed to her side and out of the pub._

_"What was wrong with everyone?" I asked nervously, before taking a look at my new surroundings, I was outside in a brick courtyard with…bins? "Why are we shopping in bins?" _

_Setsuna laughed softly, "No. The wizarding world is very highly protected from the muggle eye." She explained simply then continued, "Nothing was wrong with them, hime. They were all in a bit of…shock."_

_"Why were they shocked?" I asked her back but she gave no reply. Instead she pulled out of her pocket a stick that had to be a…wand? She then began tapping at the brick wall as if expecting it to open some sort of secret passageway. I was about to ask her what she was doing, but she pocketed her wand when the brick wall slowly, but surely began to move aside creating a path for us._

This led to a narrow pathway with a lot of people all scatted all over the place. Had there been someone with me I would have exchanged looks of shock with them before following the senshi of time in. Setsuna stopped and waited for me to catch up. When I stopped I looked back to check on the brick wall and it had gone. "Okay, first thing you'll be doing is going to that big white building right at the end see it?" I stopped looking at the wall and looked down, where she was pointing, "You'll get your money from down there then you'll go to each of the shops and buy the items listed on this letter." She handed me a rather official looking letter with my name, Usagi Black, printed on it, "Heres your key for the bank- Just give it to a goblin there, and he'll know what to do. Will you be okay if I leave you?"

I nodded "Where are you going?" but demanded quickly all the same.

_"I have to take care of a few things." She answered mysteriously before double checking I was alright with doing this by myself, then departing._

_Almost twenty minutes later I was descending down the stone steps of the wizard bank, Gringotts. I was feeling slightly sick after the cart ride down to the vaults with all the money. Surprisingly, for someone that has never been here before, my vault was actually pretty full of the wizarding money. Then again I realised that it would have been my father's vault with most of his money in there anyway._

_I decided on going to buy my robes first off because they wouldn't be too heavy to carry round like books and such would be. I went into Madame Malkin's robes for all occasions deciding that that was no doubt the right shop. Inside there were robes in all different colours, shapes and styles. A woman came bustling over to me and directed me to a stool and stood me upon it. There were another two people in the store, a boy with sleek blonde hair and a long pointed face, and another girl that almost looked Japanese. She had long dark purple hair tired into a rather loose ponytail, her eyes were a clear lavender purple with a tint of blue that went well with her hair, the two had been bickering when she stood me next to them. I stood next to the boy. _

_"Wouldn't come here if I had a choice," The blonde boy said to me suddenly, "It's really slow service here. I came here when I was in my first year, took them almost an hour. They did five other people who had come in after me!" _

_I now had a nervous feeling inside me, I had no idea what to say, "Don't go telling her that." Snapped the girl beside him, "Don't listen to him, I'm Takara Turner. And that's Draco Malfoy. We're cousins. Although we don't look it because I dyed my hair…used to be the same colour as his. To blonde for me!" She admitted with a sigh as if that fact made her unhappy._

_"I'm Usagi Tsu-Black." I quickly corrected myself. I'm going to have to get used to that like it or not._

_Both Draco and Takara looked somewhat…surprised? "You shouldn't joke around about that," Draco stated slowly, "Really who are you?"_

_"I told you! Usagi Black! What's wrong with my name?" I demanded this was frustrating! I have never been asked to introduce myself then be told to 'stop joking around' about my own name! Maybe Setsuna was right; maybe I should be using my other name._

_"Nothing is wrong with it." Takara assured me, "Is there, Draco?" She gave him a small elbow in the ribs with a glare that I wasn't supposed to see. _

_"No, there is nothing wrong with your name." He said darkly as if Takara was daring him not to say it to me._

_Takara pressuring him to say that to me didn't make me feel any better, but I didn't ask again for if she wasn't going to talk the first time, she wasn't going to be spilling the beans to me any time soon. I was finished before either of them and was thankful to have an excuse to leave them. I noticed that as soon as I was out of ear shot they were indeed bickering once again. I payed with the money I had retrieved from my vault and left the shop as fast as possible. _

_My next stop was the wand shop, according to Setsuna every witch needed one unless they were doing a certain class, but she didn't recommend it to me because I still had to learn how to use a wand. The shop I went into was called, 'Ollivanders'. It was a lot like the pub I had been in at first, dimly lite and very dusty only no one was at all in sight. I hadn't been in there very long when a man surprised me by coming up from behind me with a wand, "Good to finally see you miss. Black. I think you will find this wand is right." He handed me a ordinary looking wand, but the second my fingers wrapped around it, it glowed and went clear. Like a prism. In the centre of it was what looked like a shinny teardrop. Little golden sparks came out from the tip of the wand, causing the man to smile softly down at my thirteen-year-old form. "Prism and moon-tear, Thirteen inches, Very powerful. You'll need a great deal of power to master that one my dear. That will be 15 sickles thank you." I handed him the money and left his stop too. _

_Nothing really worth retelling happened after that. I got my books and supplies, Setsuna talked me into buying an owl, for communication purposes. I don't know if I like the idea of having an owl with me all the time though, it may get annoying. But what did it matter? There can't be anything worse that can happen…can there?___

.:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:.

*Is running down the street chasing her dog that ran out the front.* BUFFY! *Is finally back* sorry, dumb dog! Anyhow, first chapter to my newest story!! Oh yeah and Sparkles only story too! Yaya! Sparkle is next to update so look out for her chapter. Then it's my turn again…and let me just add that, I may take a while because my two best friends are having this big argurment, and yes that's right I'm stuck in the middle! I have never been in the middle really before so this is a new expreiance for me and I don't like it too much- I don't like it at all! They are both constandtly calling me and telling me how much they hate the other! VERY annoying! So you'll have to excuse any mistakes in here, I was on the phone being told what a stupid cow my other best friend was. And weekend, pfft its booked up too! Can u believe it both of them!! Jane has tomorrow she wants 2 c a movie, Daisy has Friday she wants trick or treat and a sleep ova, Jane is Saturday for a swimming day, Sunday is Daisy for comp tennis, then Monday our day off thank god, Nicola is my lifesaver she is taking me to the movie, and Tuesday my other day off I am going with a few friends bowling. So I am rather booked up rather annoyingly and I have only been back a week!!

Alright, enough of my unless life that may end up putting me into depression for now. Please Review for us! Suggestions, questions, comments, ideas were not fussy. This is my first fic in partners, and this is Sparkles first fic all together so REVIEW 4 US PLEASE!!

Glitter-Flutterby


	2. To Hogwarts I go

DISCLAMIER: We DO NOT own Sailor Moon OR Harry Potter, and we do not wish to claim them from their rightful owners.  So Don't sue us!!

Alright, heya guys! My friend, Nicola, and I have finally gotten together to write our fic we were planning on writing together. This story shall centre on Usagi. This is a crossover with Harry Potter obviously. This story we are starting from the third year HP time. All the Sailor Moon stuff has happened, you'll just have to see what we plan on doing to make the times fit. The two of us will be working together and alternating between chapters. So I, Glitter-Flutterby Eily, shall write the first, then Sparkle-Flutterby Nicola will write the second. Now that we got all that cleared up, on with the story!!

**Lost without you**

Authors: Glitter-Flutterby, and Sparkle-Flutterby.

Chapter two: To Hogwarts I go

"Speaking" **_*_**_Thinking*** **Reading/writing _**setting change** **_POV _**_[A/N]****_

Written by: Sparkle-Flutterby Nicola                                                                                     

.:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. 

**_Usagi's POV_**

_The day before I went to Hogwarts had finally arrived; it was a rather big shock for my parents when I got home as a 13 years old, as you can imagine Shingo had a laugh. I left the house 17, and returned 13. Then there was the explaining me and Setsuna had to do…I'm telling you, it didn't go by quickly. It's been three months since I have been to Diagon Ally, three months I have been in the body of a thirteen year old, three months since I found out the truth and I am still rather angry with Setsuna for lying but also at the same time, curious as to what adventures await me in the wizarding world. I am finally just above third year level which is a real accomplishment. Setsuna took me to zero star, where time was slower and dedicated all her time in teaching me all the subjects I would need to know when I got to Hogwarts. I have also been thinking about what that Draco Malfoy boy said about my name, and I am beginning to regret using the name 'Black' now. But it's too late to change that._

**_Back to normal POV_**

Usagi was now looking around her room for the second time for any sign of things she may need for school. She had finally decided on a name for her owl, Korea. She didn't know why, but she just liked it. It also suited the dark black owl. A rather strange name, she knew but just liked the sound of. Korea was indeed rather handy. A lot more useful than Usagi had first though out for one, with bringing her letters from the senshi. All commented on how weird it was of her sending an owl to do her mail for her, and her going to a wizarding school this made her laugh. 

She was completely packed for Hogwarts and was now in the middle of doing a double check for anything she may have left behind. Nothing appeared to be hiding from her, and she couldn't imagine what she would find under her bed, but she looked there anyway. Nothing but darkness was under there. Usagi got herself back up, but immediately did a double take dropping back onto her stomach. She could have sworn she saw a glow of pink light there for a second, but it wasn't there anymore. About to get up again, she saw it glow again. It glimmered in front of her eyes, with no actual light on what ever it was.

Reaching out under the bed, her fingers wrapped around what felt like a chain, pulling it out and into her view she discovered it was a necklace. It was made of prism like her wand, and had the glowing teardrop in the centre. It was carved into the shape of a crescent moon, with the letter's 'UB' shimmering under the light of her bedroom. UB?...Usagi Black? That had to be what the letters standed for. But what Usagi couldn't understand was why the necklace had just appeared there all of a sudden. She had cleaned under that bed many, many times and never had she ever seen it there before. It was like it wanted her to find it, because it glowed and continued to glow until it got her undivided attention. It couldn't have just materialized out of thin air!...or could it? Maybe it really did just materialize out of thin air. Or maybe it had always been there and she just had never noticed it. There were many different possibilities, and she would just have to wait until tomorrow to find out.

*****

**_The next morning_****_ Usagi's POV                                                                                                                                        _**

_I must have spent what…half an hour examine that necklace last night before putting it on and continuing my search. Once I was 100% sure I had left nothing behind, I went to take off the necklace. But strangely, it won't come off! I have tried almost everything I can think of; I even got Shingo, mum and Dad to all have a go at it but to no success. And the chain is too small for me to slip it off over my head. So I guess I'm…stuck with it. Unless Setsuna can help out, I'll have to ask her._

_I went down stairs to have a quick breakfast, before returning to my room where Setsuna had been waiting for me, "Ready to leave, Hime?" She asked me._

_Sinking down onto my bed I shook my head, "I'm having second thoughts about all this." I knew if I left with her, my life would change for good and there would be no turning back. I just don't know if I'm ready for such a change._

_The time senshi stared back down at me in disbelief, "But Hime-sama, you have gotten so far, you can't back out now."  She sat down on the bed beside me._

_"I know," I replied in an undertone, "I just don't know if I'm ready for such a change in life."_

_"This may seem like a big change for you," She begun, "But you have accomplished it! You're at third year standard, and you know the spell I put on you can't be reversed." I sighed hopelessly, "You have to remember, you're going there to be with your real father. You have to help him out. He really needs you."_

_I knew she was right as much as I hate to admit it when other people are right. I guess it was her words that made me realise that it was too late to back out anyway. I should have disagreed to doing it before she put the spell on me, "Alright, I'll go."_

_A smile lit up across Setsuna's face, "Thank you. Why don't you go say goodbye to your family?" _

_I nodded and exited my room, and went down stairs to my family that were still eating breakfast. I was even sad to say goodbye to Shingo. I knew I wouldn't be seeing any of them for a very long time. When I came back to my room, Setsuna was there with my trunks on a trolley and a portal looming behind her. "Where will that take us?" _

_"To a train station in __England__."__ She answered simply to me, before gesturing me forwards. I grabbed __Korea__'s cage off the top of the trolley and slowly walked through it. I ended up on a train station platform with Setsuna pushing my trolley behind me; "We have to go to platform 9¾" she called to me from behind._

_"There is no platform 9¾-!" I yelled back to her after a few minutes of looking._

_"Right through here." She cut across me, walking past me and towards a brick wall in between platforms 9 and 10. _

_I looked up and down the wall, "It's a brick wall," I stated, and then I remembered what she had done back in diagon alley, "Oh I get it! You're going to use your wand then?"  _

_She shook her head in answer, "No, we are going to walk _through_ this wall." _

_"What?!"__ I yelped, "Are you crazy? It's a solid brick wall!"_

_The time senshi put a finger to her lips to silence me, "Shh Hime. We don't want to attract a lot of muggle attention."_

_"I don't care about muggle attention; I am _NOT_ walking through a brick wall!" What Setsuna was requesting me to do was absolutely absurd. How in the world would I be able to walk through a brick wall? Now, I know that the wizarding world is very highly protected and all, but do they seriously expect someone to do something like that?_

_"Please, Hime, I assure you nothing will happen, it is just another protection used. You'll be able to get through the wall, I promise." She pleaded with me._

_I moaned and looked up and down the solid brick wall again; I really didn't want to do this. "You can do it." She told me encouragingly. I took a few steps forward, and as I got closer I closed my eyes expecting a painful hit against the wall but it never came. "You see, I told you, you would be fine." Setsuna's voice rang from behind. I slowly opened my eyes to see I was no longer on the platform, but on another one with a gleaming red steam train and many children and parents in front of my eyes._

_Setsuna loaded my things onto the train before returning to me, "You had better hop aboard, it's leaving soon." She explained before embracing me in a big goodbye hug, "Now you'll write us all letters right?"_

_"I will." I promised breaking apart from her, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" I exclaimed suddenly, "I found this last night, and I can't get it off. Do you know what it is?" I asked pulling the necklace before her eyes. _

_She examined in carefully before answering me, "I'm sorry Hime-sama. I have no idea." There wasn't even her mysterious smile telling me she actually knew. I sighed hopelessly. A whistle blew and Setsuna hurried me onto the train._

_I quickly found a compartment at the very end of the train that only had one occupier in it. A man that didn't look very old, with brown hair and a few greys. I didn't exactly take much notice of him; I put __Korea__ on the seat beside me before I stood up on the chair and pushed the window open. "Bye Setsuna!" I yelled as we parted, she was waving and smiling at me before I completely lost view of her from behind the bend._

_I was having a little trouble with closing the window when I heard a voice from somewhere behind me that made me jump, "Excuse us, but do you mind if we sit in here?" I was so surprised I fell off the chair and landed on the floor, luckily I was able to land in a standing position, "Oh are you alright? We didn't mean to startle you."_

_Standing in the door way was a girl with bushy brown hair, with two boys behind her, one with black hair and the other with red. "You didn't startle me." I threw back, "If you really want to sit in here you can." I added to them before taking a seat beside __Korea__. "Who's that?" The red headed boy asked me uncertainly jerking his head to the man sleeping in front of me._

_Shrugging I answered, "I don't know. He was just…there when I came in." _

_"That's strange," The girl said thoughtfully, "I thought that only students were allowed on the train?" Once again I shrugged._

_"What year are you in?" The black haired boy asked me._

_"I'm transferring to the third year." I answered confidently._

_"Transferring to our year?" He repeated and I nodded, "What's your name?"_

_I actually thought about this question for a little bit of time, probably making myself look like an idiot not being able to answer such a question. I can still remember the reaction Draco and Takara got when I told them my name. But then again, it was a little late to go changing it around wasn't it? "Usagi Black."_

_There was a feeling of tension that now filled the room where the two boys and the girl just stared at me in disbelief. Once again I had that feeling that I wished I had never used the name 'Black'. It seemed to stir people up a bit. "I'm Hermione Granger." The girl broke the silence, "And that's Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."_

_"Oh, I heard a lot about you, Harry." I responded to his name._

_"Right back at you."__ Harry said quietly. I smiled nervously at the things he may have heard about me, "From your father, right?" _

_I shook my head nervously, "From a friend actually." I corrected him, "I've never met my father before."_

_My words seemed to take a bit of the tension from the air. In fact come to think of it, it would sound better if I have never met him before. The rumours could be flying around this world faster than in mine. I could even be believed as a murder or a spy or something. I have no idea. I was so lost in my own thoughts I hadn't even hear the door open to the compartment and some one come in. _

**_Back to _****_Normal_****_ POV_**

"Gone making friends with Potter have you, Black?" A voice Usagi recognised as Draco Malfoy's sounded from the door.

She looked over at him, with two large boys behind him that resembled body guards, and Takara leaning against a wall looking disapprovingly over at her blonde cousin, "Yes. Why? What's wrong with him?" I asked him.

A smirk spread across Malfoy's face, "If I was in his boots, I wouldn't exactly…trust you."

"Excuse me?" Takara straightened up, "You weren't to sure about her when you met her either." 

The smirk on his face vanished as he turned to face his purple headed cousin with a glare, "Turner, must you always follow me around and interfere?"

"Indeed I must, Draco, some one has to keep you out of trouble, don't they?" She answered placing the smirk Malfoy had on his face on hers. 

Draco turned away from his smirking cousin and back to the four in the compartment, "I wouldn't be using your last name a lot either if I were you. People like Potter may get suspious."

"I can decide who I want to be suspious about, Malfoy. So stop giving us out warnings and get lost." Harry put in, causing Takara's smirk to spread further up her face.

"You heard him, get lost Draco." She laughed, Malfoy pushed past her leaving the compartment with his body guards and cousin trailing behind. 

"That Takara Turner is a strange one. I always wonder why she was put into Slytherin." Ron sighed.

"Why wouldn't anyone trust me?" Usagi asked the three in my compartment after a few minutes of silence. 

The three exchanged nervous looks before Hermione answered her, "Well, because of your father being a murder." 

Usagi frowned, "Yeah I guess, and why would you especially not trust me?" She asked Harry.

"Because your father broke out of Azkaban to kill Harry!" Ron exclaimed at me. All I could manage to say was 'oh' making me seem stupid.

The time on the train flew by rather quickly. The man in the corner that Hermione had discovered his name as 'Professor Lupin' was still sleeping soundly with his head pressed against the window. The food cart had been past hours ago, Usagi hadn't bought anything from it where as Harry, Ron and Hermione all did. It was now dark outside, they must be getting close.  Suddenly without warning, it went dark, the lights of the train had gone off like some one had flicked a switch or something. For a second or two Usagi thought that they may actually be there, but knew she was wrong.

The door to the compartment was opened, with a bunch of people coming in. Harry, Ron and Hermione all obviously knew them, for they greeted them as friends. All were whispering to each other nervously until a voice silenced them. "Quiet!" it said.

Usagi was startled to hear it. The voice must have belonged to professor Lupin for it sounded to old and mature to be a Childs one. She discovered she was right in thinking it was Lupin when he held a ball of what appeared to be fire in his palm to light the room up a bit. 

"Stay where you are." He warned them, getting to his feet and moving towards the door with the fire in his hand extended. But before he could reach the door, it opened by itself. 

From what Usagi could see it was a figured cloaked in black so you couldn't see any of its body. She saw Harry drop to the floor before her eyes, and the black figure advance in the compartment with its hand outstretched at…Usagi? Usagi felt herself go cold as it got closer and she slid slowly off her chair and onto the floor with it still advancing on her.

.:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:.__

DUM DUM DUUUUUUUUUM!! Cliff hanger with Glitter style! Hello!!! Sparkle-Flutterby at your service! How are we all? Good? That's nice. Everyone is good but Glitter then. WHAT DID YOU THINK?! I'm so happy!! My very first chapter!! What did you guys think of it?! I really hope you liked it! 

Glitter is thanking those of you who reviewed for our first chapter, as am I. THANK YOOU! She kinda changed it round a bit with some of the points Chibi pryo duo gave her.  She says a thank you for that. And a message from her to those of you that read her other fic 'Together forever and always' she's updated!! Yay!! I know what I'll be doing after I post this…

**_ PLEASE REVIEW 4 MY FIRST EVER CHAPTER! I need reviews to update and so dose glitter, so be nice, and click that go button down there in the corner!!_**

Luv Always:

Sparkle-Flutterby                                                                                                                                             


	3. Showing of new powers

DISCLAMIER: We DO NOT own Sailor Moon OR Harry Potter, and we do not wish to claim them from their rightful owners.  So Don't sue us!!

Alright, heya guys! My friend, Nicola, and I have finally gotten together to write our fic we were planning on writing together. This story shall centre on Usagi. This is a crossover with Harry Potter obviously. This story we are starting from the third year HP time. All the Sailor Moon stuff has happened, you'll just have to see what we plan on doing to make the times fit. The two of us will be working together and alternating between chapters. So I, Glitter-Flutterby Eily, shall write the first, then Sparkle-Flutterby Nicola will write the second. Now that we got all that cleared up, on with the story!!

**Lost without you**

Authors: Glitter-Flutterby, and Sparkle-Flutterby.

Chapter three: Showing a new power

"Speaking" **_*_**_Thinking*** **Reading/writing _**setting change** **_POV _**_[A/N]****_

Written by: Glitter-Flutterby Eily.                                                                                     

.:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. 

**_Usagi's POV_**

_I didn't know what was happening. I slide off my seat to land in a heap on the floor. It was cold, so very cold, I tried to open my eyes, yet darkness was all that was there. I was drowning in the middle of a darkened ocean with no one to help me out. I was completely alone in a world I didn't know anything about. Oh why did I even come to this stupid place? There is nothing for me here no one. And the only person here, in this world, is a man locked away in a prison, which comes as no help to me. I shake my head violently as to clear my thoughts. But there isn't much else to think about except the cold and loneliness I am feeling right now. Why won't it go away?_

_It went as quickly as it came. I suddenly felt a lot warmer; I wasn't lost in the middle of a dark ocean anymore. I didn't feel cold or lonely any more. It was as though I had woken from a nightmare in my nice warm bed with people that cared about me there to listen to my dream. I opened my eyes, and this time light came pouring down on me. The Hogwarts express was rattling along the train lines again beneath me, the lights had been turned back on and best of all what ever that thing was, it was gone. I was on the floor of the compartment with many worried faces I didn't know looking down on me, including professor Lupin. He pulled me into a sitting position before helping me back to my seat. __Korea__ landed on my shoulder and hooted a few times as if asking if I was alright. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all still in the compartment.  Harry had clearly woken up before me and was looking shaken. There was a girl in the room with red hair like Ron's that was actually shaking. Lupin handed me a small piece of chocolate and told me to eat it, but I didn't intend on doing so. He left us to go and check something out with the driver._

_"What happened?" Harry asked the ones that hadn't fallen from their seats._

_"That dementor thing- it looked around- well I think it did at least-" Ron began with me listening very closely, "And you-" he stammered looking at me, "It came into the room and was heading straight for you, with its arm outstretched."_

_"Lupin saved you though-well he tried to anyway, I don't think it was him that did save you." Hermione explained taking over for Ron. "He walked past us and tried to block the dementor from you with his wand ready but it got past him. Then- Then it was really weird, just as it was about to grab you, something like a golden dome of light caved over you like a barrier and it couldn't get through to you. That was part of what scared it off, Lupin did some spell too and it was gone. None of us could really get anywhere near you for a while. That dome was up; it would let us get to see if you were hurt or not. Then it sort of just disappeared and you woke up." _

_"Golden dome of light?"__ I repeated uncertainly. That must have been why I felt warmer all of a sudden. It was like a blanket…and that dementor thing was gone. I had never had a power like that, making a force field appear before me and protect me, and I never would have thought I would have been able to accomplish something like that outside my senshi form, let alone unconscious. Maybe it wasn't actually me…but then who could it have been? No one else would have been able to put a barrier around me…or could they? "But why did it come after me?"_

_"It probably sensed the same life force from you as it dose from Sirius Black." Lupin answered, coming back into the room._

_"Why would it be looking for him out here? Isn't he like locked up in that prison?" I asked uncertainly. He had to be locked up…if he wasn't in prison then why was I even here? If he had been released… I am thinking to negative lately, its like I don't even want to meet him, but I do. _

_"He escaped Azkaban not so long ago, now every one is on the look out." Lupin explained to me. "You know, I haven't poisoned that chocolate."_

_I still didn't eat the chocolate where as everyone else around me did. Why had Setsuna left that part of the story out? Did she even know that Sirius had escaped Azkaban prison, she must have, she is the senshi of time and all. I hate it when she knows something but won't tell me! There was only ten minutes left of this train ride to Hogwarts. And what a disastrous one it had been at that. I put my robes on with everyone else just as the train was coming to a stop._

_*****_

_I was pulled away from my friends when I was taken across the lake with the first years fir sorting. A giant going by the name 'Hagrid' was the one taking us over. Soon after the first years and myself were walking down the great hall for our 'sorting'.  I was at the very back of this line, clearly looking strange to other people being two years older than the rest of the people being sorted. I was also last to be sorted with Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster giving the rest of the school a small bit of info on me and how I was a transfer student from Japan. _

_"Black, Usagi." A woman called out my name. I advanced up the stairs with whispers echoing through out the hall, I sat down on the stool and she placed the sorting hat on my head, while trying to block them out. My vision of the hall was blocked by the hat when it was placed gently on my head._

_'Mhmm yes, the daughter of a framed murder it seems, yet the future queen of the world.__ Interesting combination you have going there your highness.' It spoke to me in my head._

_'Thank you.' I thought back._

_'But now I must sort you into a house…where shall I put you? Interesting, you could be in any house you wanted with the perfect qualities for each.'_

_'I don't really care where I'm put…anywhere is fine with me.' I thought back._

_'You would do well in all the house but I reckon you would do best in' "Slytherin!" The hat yelled aloud for the hall to hear. The table at the very far end of the hall erupted into applause, telling me that this house was the Slytherin house, my new house. I sat down all alone near the end of the table to eat. This house didn't seem as welcoming as the others did. The Slytherins were calmer and cooler so to speak. _

_There common room reflected on them a lot down in the dungeons, it was cold and eerie down there. I sat in the very corner alone just observing the house's students and taking notes on their behaviour, while occasionally trying to get that necklace off my neck. One thing I have noticed is Harry, Ron and Hermione aren't in this house. _

_"Well look who made it to Slytherin. Didn't think you would make it." A voice I knew said songfully. Looking up I was looking straight into the lavender eyes of Takara Sparrow. I was actually relived to see someone I knew. _

_"Takara."__ I sighed showing off my relief._

_"Heard what happened on the train," Takara admitted, "You ok?" _

_Takara didn't seem at all like any of the other Slytherins she had observed while eating dinner and in the common room. She had a caring side to her. She was the only one that had said anything to me about what happened on the train so far in this house, and I guess I'm thankful that it was her. Before I could answer her however Draco Malfoy stalked over to us. "Hope you don't plan on seeing Potter and his little gang any time soon." He told me._

_"Draco…" Takara growled at him._

_"What are you going to do about it if I do?" Usagi retorted back to him._

_"Slytherins don't talk to Gryffindors." He explained with a smirk, ignoring his cousin, "You're a Slytherin and Potter is a Gryffindor. You'll bring shame upon this house if you do." _

_Takara snorted causing Draco to turn his attention back to his cousin with an expression that read 'What?' A smirk appeared on her face before she spoke, "You already bring shame upon this house Draco, dearest." She was now smiling at her own brilliance as was I, and because it was funny, "You can't even seem to beat Gryffindor in a game of Quiddtich."_

_Draco was now sending glares of death and hatred at his cousin where as she just continued to smirk and I continued to laugh quietly at him. With nothing to beat her with, he marched off to his two body guards in the other corner of the room. "Just ignore him if he says anything to you. Most people will agree when we say he is a pain in the ass." She said to me, and then began to laugh, "He could have told me I was a disgrace to Slytherin, or even the family just before with the way I act, but he knows better." I nodded while watching an extremely annoyed Malfoy in the corner occasionally sending glares our way. "Any who, I reckon we should head up to our dormitory, you're in mine by the way." Nodding she showed me up the stairs to my new room._

**_Back to normal POV_**

Takara lead Usagi up the stairs and into a room with many doors, then into another also filled with many doors and then finally into a rather large room with two beds. The room didn't at all reflect the same feel as the rest of the house did, it had carpet instead of a stoned grey floor, the carpet was coloured purple. The stoned wall looked as though it had been painted with water paints also having a purplish look to them. One of the beds was covered in green drapes, and the other had- you guested it purple. Usagi sent Takara a questioning look before she answered.

"Having a dormitory all to myself means I can decorate it anyway I like without anyone caring. Hope you don't mind the purpleness of it." She added to Usagi.

Shaking her head Usagi answered, "No it's fine. As close to pink as I am going to get down here." Takara smiled over at her, "Why do you have the dormitory all to yourself?"

"I guess none of the other girls like me, and I don't like them. I started out in a big one, but I hated all the girls in it, so I turned one of them into a toad and they had me moved and it happened over and over again until I got my own room." She explained. "Now…" Takara began, "Where we were before my older annoying cousin, Draco-baka interrupted us?" She asked putting in a bit of though, "Oh yeah, are you alright after what happened?"

Usagi had to think for a minute or two before she actually responded, "I'm fine."  Takara opened her mouth, probably to tell her that she didn't seem to sure on that factor but closed it rather quickly thinking better of it. 

"Well…I think it's time for bed, big first day of school tomorrow. Night Usagi." She finished the conversation with a final worried glance at Usagi.

"Night."

.:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:.__

Sparkle…I'm not that mean with cliff-hangers!! *Sparkle raises eyebrow*…Ok ok, maybe I am but still. I updated pretty quickly actually…faster than I thought, but that was before I realised I had a four day weekend. Today school is closed for a reason I an unaware of, and tomorrow is Melbourne cup day so that's a public holiday. What did u think guys? Was it alright or not really? I have no idea. Lol.

Uh my school life… If possible the fight between my two best friends has gotten worse! One of my friends (Jane) tried to break up with me because she didn't want me in the middle anymore. As sweet as it may of seemed to her, it wasn't so great for me to hear. I'm still friends with her thankfully. And the other one (Daisy), is constantly thinking that if she doesn't call me at least once a day, I will side with Jane. Apparently today they had a huge fight over MSN with a few of my other friends siding with Jane all about…ME!! Why would they fight over me?! As I said before I am stuck in the middle and we have reinforced new rules because I refuse to take a side. I must alternate between Daisy and Jane every single day, and when I am with Daisy, we can't be with my other friends Justine and Kara and the rest of there group but Jane can, and when I am with Jane, Daisy can go to them, yet Jane and I can't because Jane has me. So basically I am not gonna be spending much time with Justine and Kara until they make up. I know things have to get worse before they get better, but I think we have hit an all time low.

**_Please REVIEW 4 us!! Pretty Please with sugar…and cherrys and…cookies on top? It would make me happier and Sparkle…be quicker in her chapter!! It's that little button down there in the left corner with the word 'Go' on it…see it? Yeah? Good now click on it and type away!!_**

Luv Always:

Glitter-Flutterby                                                                                                                 


	4. Class Disaster

DISCLAMIER: We DO NOT own Sailor Moon OR Harry Potter, and we do not wish to claim them from their rightful owners. So Don't sue us!!

Alright, heya guys! My friend, Nicola, and I have finally gotten together to write our fic we were planning on writing together. This story shall centre on Usagi. This is a crossover with Harry Potter obviously. This story we are starting from the third year HP time. All the Sailor Moon stuff has happened, you'll just have to see what we plan on doing to make the times fit. The two of us will be working together and alternating between chapters. So I, Glitter-Flutterby Eily, shall write the first, then Sparkle-Flutterby Nicola will write the second. Now that we got all that cleared up, on with the story!!

**Lost without you**

Authors: Glitter-Flutterby, and Sparkle-Flutterby.

Chapter four: Class Disaster  

"Speaking" **_*_**_Thinking*** **Reading/writing _**setting change** **_POV _**_[A/N]_

Written by: Sparkle-Flutterby -Nicola 

.:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. 

**_Usagi's POV_**

_Last night with Takara was interesting. She's not like other Slytherins. She dose have a caring side to her and I like that. I reckon everyone has a caring side to them of course…but the people in this house don't show it as often. Before we actually went to bed, she offered to change my bed sheets around, and with out waiting for my answer changed them to pink drapes exactly like her own. I was the first one to wake up between the two of us the next morning and went to have my shower. When I came out, Takara was dressed and ready, yet she was sitting on her bed. Her reason was she was waiting for me. Isn't that sweet?_

_We left the common room and headed towards the great hall for breakfast with what appeared to be Malfoy's body guards following us up. In the entrance hall my shoulder was tapped gently just as Takara and I were about to enter the great hall. I stopped and slowly turned round to find Harry, Ron and Hermione behind me. It was the first time I had seen the three since I left them to be sorted. Takara had noticed that I had stopped, leaving her to walk into the hall alone. When she finally did realise she was all over me. "Usagi," she whined at me, "Next time you decide to take a break could you tell me, I kind of look a bit strange talking to myself." _

_"Sorry, I thought you knew I'd stopped." I apologised quickly._

_Takara smiled forgivingly for a second before changing her expression to a smirk, "Uh, Gryffindors.__ How are we?"_

_Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other before Harry answered the question, "Good thanks. Just wondering," He moved his eye contact from her to me, "how you got Slytherin."_

_Nodding Ron added in, "Yeah, I mean there all a bunch of gits."_

_Takara cleared her throat, "Sounds to me as though your basing the house upon my no good cousin. Just because most of us are gits, doesn't me we all are. You don't think Usagi's a git, so that proves my point that we're not all gits." She seemed to be enjoying lecturing the three Gryffindors about the Slytherin house._

_"They're actually not that bad." I added in gaining a few unexpected looks from Harry, Ron and Hermione, and a satisfied one from Takara, "The problem with this school is you judge people by housing and not by personality." None of them said anything after that, but I didn't care, it was my oppion and it was right to me. _

_Takara and I had our breakfast, before having our timetable's pasted down to us by Malfoy. "Oh good," He said what I thought may have been to myself, "Look, only one subject today with the Gryffindors." _

_"Really what's that?" I asked obviously not with the tone Malfoy was hoping for. _

_Malfoy looked at me smirking, "Like the Gryffindors don't ya? Don't know why you were put into Slytherin." _

_I ignored him after that; he clearly wasn't going to give me a straight answer, so why bother with him any further. I finished up breakfast with the rest of the Slytherins and followed Takara to our first subject of the day._

**_*****_**

_My day has gone rather quickly infact, firstly it didn't start out so good with History of magic, but got better with herbology and Charms. None of these had been with the Gryffindors so Care of magical creatures must have been the one Draco was talking about. I guess I impressed everyone with my skills in magic. They must have all thought I would be way behind them all, but I preformed all the same level spells and things just as they had, even done better than some. _

_Of course I was right in thinking this subject was shared with the Gryffindors. When Takara and I were coming out of the entrance hall and onto the school grounds the Gryffindors were just ahead of us. I was uncertain about this subject for a while today because I hadn't learnt anything about it with Setsuna. But Takara explained to me that no one had learnt it for it was a third year elective. We approached a hut near a forest on the far end of the grounds. Outside was the same giant that had taken me across the lake last night for my sorting. "C'mon now! Get a move on!" He called out to us as we came closer, "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson coming up! Everyone here? Ok follow me." And without waiting for an answer he lead us off. We headed towards the forest and for a few moments I thought we were going to go into it, but instead we continued to walk until we were standing in front of a paddock. _

_"Gather round here; make sure yeh can all see." He called out to us. I positioned myself in front of Takara for she was taller than I was by almost a head. I wasn't too sure what we supposed to be looking at, for there was nothing inside the paddock. "First thing I'll want yeh to do is open yeh books-"_

_Hagrid however was unable to finish his sentence because Malfoy interrupted him, "How?" He pulled his book out as did a lot of the other people in my class. Most of them, like mine had been bound shut._

_"Hasn't any of yeh bin able ter open yeh books yet?" Hagrid asked shocked to the class. No one had answered his question indicating that was a 'no'. "It's really quite simple. Yeh have to stroke em. See?" He grabbed Hermione's book and began to stroke its spine, seconds later it opened in his palm. These books were so far one of the strangest things I had encountered in this world, including talking hats and moving portraits. _

_Malfoy whom was about to continue further closed his mouth at his cousins command. Malfoy indeed was a baka in my oppion and I liked the control Takara had over him. I wonder how much worse his tormenting would be if she wasn't there to keep him under control. Hagrid however, seemed to have lost his confidence now with Malfoy. He quickly strode off to get the magical creatures. _

_I could sense a fight about to occur between Harry and Malfoy, but a Gryffindor girl put a stop to the by directing their's and everyone else's attention to the magical creatures entering the paddock. _

_Another one of the most bizarre things I had seen in this world was standing before my eyes. What appeared to be a half hoarse and half eagle. It was defiantly a creature that I never would have imagined was real. These beasts were going by the name of 'Hippogriffs' and had to be treated with extreme caution at risk of being hurt. Harry Potter, I felt deeply sorry for having to get up close with these animals. I ask you why he volunteered to go first? And then in the end, he actually got to _ride_ it! I must admire his bravery though._

_After he had landed we were placed into small groups to approach the hippogriffs with bows. I was with Takara, Malfoy and his two body guards. Malfoy insisted on going first, out to show us all that if Harry could do it, anyone could. I guess in a way Harry had inspired him in bravery to approach the hippogriffs. "You see," He said loudly to us, maybe even a bit too loud, "It's so easy, you know, I bet there not even dangerous. Are you? You big ugly brute!" _

_It all happened with in the blink of an eye. Malfoy let out a high pitched scream and was on the floor with in seconds, bleeding. Takara dropped to his side with what I was sure was a smirk she was trying to hide. "I'm dying!!" He yelled, "Look what it's done! It killed me!!" _

_"You're not dying." I said between silent laughter at him. His voice was the main reason I was laughing at him. I really couldn't help it! Normally I wouldn't be so cruel as to laugh at someone like that…_

_Hagrid lifted him off the ground eaily making a run for the hospital wing. Pansy Parkinson was rather close behind him followed by myself and Takara, the rest of our house that was yelling insults at Hagrid's back and the Gryffindors. We got to the entrance hall, Hagrid thundered up the marble stair case, "I'm going to see if he's ok!" Pansy shouted to us, just as she was about to make a run up the stairs, Takara grabbed her wrist."No," She retorted in and icy tone still gripping Pansy, "I'll go see if he's alright. He's my baka cousin." She released a stunned Pansy and indicated that I follow her. _

.:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:.

*Comes back between Australian Idol commercial break* Poor Cosima! Okay, over that now and back to this. Hello guys! How are you all? Another chapter up by me! MY SECOND EVER CHAPTER!!! How was it? Bad or good? There u c I didn't leave u guys another cliff hanger! Aren't I nice? 

**_Okay, I did my part. I updated, now you do yours and you review for my chapter!! PLEASE REVIEW!! Lol!! I updated it so you would. It's that little button down there in the left corner with the word 'Go' on it…see it? Yeah? Good now click on it and type away!!_**

Luv Always:

Sparkle-Flutterby


	5. Malfoy's Mistake

DISCLAMIER: We DO NOT own Sailor Moon OR Harry Potter, and we do not wish to claim them from their rightful owners.  So Don't sue us!!

Alright, heya guys! My friend, Nicola, and I have finally gotten together to write our fic we were planning on writing together. This story shall centre on Usagi. This is a crossover with Harry Potter obviously. This story we are starting from the third year HP time. All the Sailor Moon stuff has happened, you'll just have to see what we plan on doing to make the times fit. The two of us will be working together and alternating between chapters. So I, Glitter-Flutterby Eily, shall write the first, then Sparkle-Flutterby Nicola will write the second. Now that we got all that cleared up, on with the story!!

**Lost without you**

Authors: Glitter-Flutterby, and Sparkle-Flutterby.

Chapter four: Malfoy's Mistake

"Speaking" **_*_**_Thinking*** **_**Reading/writing****setting change** **_POV _**_[A/N]****_

Written by: Glitter-Flutterby -Eily                                                                                   

.:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. 

**_Usagi's POV_**

_Draco Malfoy in reality was fine after Madame Pomfery fixed him up, yet he saw his 'injury' a way to get attention. Of course he knew Takara and I knew it was a fake but he didn't care, nor did he care with her disapproving glances. Pansy Parkinson has taken a sudden disliking to Takara, probably just after she wouldn't let her go to see Draco. She keeps coming up to me and telling me bad things about Takara and things she has done in the past. I don't go for any of it; I reckon she is just trying to scare me.  Takara knew this was happening now and wouldn't let Pansy any where near me without many harsh comments towards her. _

_I had my first DADA class today. I think it is one of my favourite subjects now, professor Lupin seems like a great teacher at that too. This class wasn't shared with any of the other houses. It was actually right after the Gryffindors had their first lesson and by the positive attitude they all had after it, it was clearly a good one. We met up in the classroom before Lupin took us for a walk to the staff room. _

_"Look at the state of his robes" Malfoy hissed to a group of Slytherins in front of Takara and me, "He dresses worse than our old house elf did. Don't you reckon 'Kara?"_

_Takara's eyes flashed over in his direction, "I reckon if you call me that one more time I'll give you a real injury." _

_I silently giggled at that comment; Malfoy sure didn't say anything after that. He had obviously picked up me calling her 'Kara for a nickname and thought he could use it too. I'm not actually sure if she likes it, but she hasn't tried to stop me calling her it since I started yesterday. _

_When we came to a halt we were inside the staff room. Should have figured we would be going here, that's where we saw the Gryffindors pouring out from. He beckoned us over to a wardrobe. It gave a wobble and a few of us jumped back._

_"Nothing to fear, it's just a boggart." Lupin smiled, "Anyone care to tell the class what a Boggart is? Miss Black?" _

_I put my hand down before answering, "It's a shape shifter. It can take the shape of our worst fear." I explained slowly trying to remember what I had learnt about them with Setsuna._

_"Correct. Mister Malfoy, can you tell the class why we would have the advantage over the boggart?" Professor Lupin directed at Malfoy whom in question had been talking to Crabbe and Goyle. Looking startled he shook his head in answer. Takara raised her hand and Professor Lupin nodded over towards her._

_"Wouldn't it be because we have a larger group of people and the boggart wouldn't know what form to change into and it would get confused with our different fears?" Takara answered while Malfoy was giving her a greasy look._

_"Exactly Miss Turner. Now we are going to fight this boggart with the riddikulus. But," Professor Lupin went on, "The spell itself isn't enough to beat a boggart. To destroy a boggart you need laughter. Now I want you to all think of you worst fear." There was a pause where thinking time was allowed, "Then think of something that you may do to your worst fear to make it amusing." _

_I had no idea what my worst fear was, I had lots. My number one fear when I was younger was thunder, but thunder couldn't be seen so that was no use. I also used to hate ghosts but I grew out of that, besides with all the ghosts flying around here I would be scared to even leave my dormitory. And dentists, I hate them too but I wouldn't go as far as I am scared of them. _

_I was running out of time, now. It suddenly came to me one thing that I knew I had been and maybe even still am afraid of was death. And there was only one thing I know that symbolized death. The grim reaper. [A/N…HEHE! GRIM REAPER! Kinda a bad thing to be scared of…but it's one of my fears from when I was twelve. I know it's still my brothers!!]. But how could I make the Grim Reaper funny? Clowns were supposed to be funny right? _

_"Okay, everyone ready, let's start with you Mister Malfoy." Professor Lupin choose Malfoy once again because he was talking. Takara smirked as her cousin went forwards. "I bet his fear is he runs out of money." Takara muttered to no one inperticular. _

_Malfoy's worst fear took the shape of a hippogriff, causing Takara to snort. With Malfoy's spell taking effect on the hippogriff all its feathers fell of. Pansy was called forwards next, and then followed by Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent. Takara was next, she ran forwards and the boggart took the shape of a girl, just a few years older than they were. She had shoulder length purple hair braided into two pigtails, and dark blue eyes. She was smirking widely at Takara. With Takara's spell she was being chased by what must have been her worst fear- a fish. _

_It was my turn now; I walked past Takara and faced the boggart that took the form of a grim reaper. It raised its staff upon me just as I yelled; "Riddikulus!" and it took the form of a clown with bright blue hair. Professor Lupin ran forwards and the boggart became a moon? I knew it was a moon the instant I saw it. But why would he be afraid of it? _

_"Good work everyone!" Professor Lupin exclaimed after the boggart had completely disappeared. "Five points to everyone who tackled the boggart, ten to Miss Black and Miss Turner for also answering my questions. Class dismissed." We poured out of the classroom for dinner. That indeed had been a fantastic first lesson._

**_Back to normal POV_**

After dinner, Usagi and Takara were two of the first people back in the Slytherin common room that night. Firstly they had to stop off down at the library for some books Takara wanted. When they came to their common room they went over to the chairs in front of the fire. Takara began to read one of her books while Usagi pulled her DADA book from her sub-space pocket which she had only just discovered earlier that day that she could still use it in this dimension. Takara was too interested in her book to notice Usagi pull a book from thin air. 

A sudden thought came over her after the events of today that she hadn't discussed with Takara, "'Kara…" Usagi began gaining her attention even though her head didn't move from its reading position, "Who was that girl the boggart took form of?"

Takara's gaze moved up towards Usagi sharply, "My sister," Usagi's expression obviously asked 'Why was she your boggart then?' so Takara answered it, "Because my sister is one of my closest friends, and I am afraid she may become like my parents…"

Usagi didn't need to question Takara further on the matter. They must have been followers of the dark lord, 'Death Eaters'. Usagi suddenly felt strange around Takara because of her parents. But then a sudden thought came over her. Most people might have been afraid of her because of her parents. Just like some may be because of Usagi's relation with Sirius Black.  

Suddenly a body moved in front of her blocking out her clear view of Takara. Looking up she saw the sneering face of Draco Malfoy now with his arm in a sling, "So, afraid to die are we, Black?" 

"I think you'll find more people are afraid of dying than they are of Hippogriffs, Malfoy." Usagi retorted.

Malfoy's sneer disappeared with her comment as she smirked at his face. His eyes moved down from hers to something on her. Without any warning what-so-ever, Malfoy's hand wrapped around the prism necklace. He pulled it forwards, Usagi was halfly hopping this would get it off her neck but she was pulled to her feet, "What is this stupid thing your wearing?" He asked giving it another jerk.

Takara was now on her feet read to hurt Malfoy when Usagi beat her to it. She slapped him over the face. As her hand hit his face electricity came from her hand and shocked Malfoy. He immediately let go and fell to the floor, screaming with the electricity still running through his body.

The common room that had been buzzing with conversation moments ago now became silent as they watched Usagi in terror. Usagi store down at Malfoy who was staring back up at her, both with an expression of horror. "Nothing to see here! Go about your business!" Takara announced with a look that said 'or else you'll regret it'. Slowly conversation began to be heard through out the common room.

"What did you do to him?!" Pansy shrieked at Usagi

"The question is more like what am I going to do to you if you don't rack off," Takara muttered darkly catching her attention. Pansy left them without another word but watched them like a hawk from her group of Slytherin girls. 

"You baka, you deserved that…what ever that was…what was it?" Takara asked Usagi after telling Malfoy off who was still lying down on the floor.

Usagi dropped to her knees and examined Malfoy, "I have no idea…I just touched him! Are you ok?" 

Malfoy shuddered, "Would you be alright if I just did what you did to me?" He asked Usagi.

Usagi shrugged, "If you hadn't have grabbed my necklace I wouldn't have slapped you!"

"So you're blaming it on me?! You didn't _have _to slap me!" Malfoy shouted now sitting up. 

Usagi now felt almost glad she had done what ever she had done to him, he was a total git and now she completely understood why Takara was constantly calling him her 'baka cousin'.  "What else am I meant to do when you yank my necklace-?!" 

"Enough!" Takara exclaimed cutting me off, "Baka this is all your fault so don't even think of blaming Usa! You deserved what you got and maybe it will teach you a lesson not to bug her again!" 

Usagi was surprised at Takara, but relieved all the same that she was on her side. Malfoy got up after that and left to go to bed. About half an hour later after the shock had worn off, Takara was back to her book, the room was buzzing with conversation again, and Usagi had pulled out a parchment and quill to write her first letter to Setsuna, she would hopefully show it to the other senshi.

**Hi Everyone!**

**How are you all? I'm alright I guess. I should start out with my house right? I got into Slytherin…not too sure on how I got it, it doesn't reflect upon my character as much as some of the others would. My Gryffindor friends reckon I should have been in their house. But I'm not complaining about Slytherin. They are just less friendly then others, but beside that I don't really mind them.**

**In Slytherin I have made one really good friend, Takara Turner.  She is a really great person to me, but comes on tough around others. I also met her cousin, Draco Malfoy, I really don't like him! He tells me I can't have friends in Gryffindor and he is faking a broken arm to get attention! That really annoys me! But 'Kara is good for when Malfoy is around she can keep him under control I guess. **

**Something really weird happened today- almost an hour ago to him. He was tormenting me as usual, and Takara would have stepped in to help out but she mush have felt I was holding up fine. He suddenly grabbed the necklace around my neck that won't come off and pull me forwards. 'Kara got up to help me but before she could, I had slapped him. It wasn't just any ordinary slap though. Electricity came from my hand and shocked him!! I don't know how I did it!! But he did deserve it…but still that shouldn't have happened!!!**

**My classes are going good, I am doing well in them all, and I really like DADA (Defence against the dark arts) That is my favourite. I had my first lesson today. My first Care of Magical Creatures class was a…Disaster to be precise. Malfoy-baka got attacked by the Hippogriff. That is how he got the idea of a broken arm. **

**I haven't heard much about my dad, but I did find out that he has escaped that prison. Now all I have to do is find him eh? Easier said then done. People are a bit cautious around me I think because of my relation with the 'murder'. But the important thing is my friends trust me.**

**Anyway, I think I should go now, 'Kara is giving me the look that she wants me to come up to the dormitory with her. Hope to hear from you guys soon! Love Always**

**Usagi Black.**

Quickly re-reading over her letter she tied it onto Korea's right leg and instructed her to take it to Minako who was in England and would be able to contact Setsuna to show the rest. She watched the owl take off and disappear into the night with her letter.

.:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:.__

*is yawning* Heya guys! I finished the chapter…and I should be going to be on the counter that I have tennis first thing tomorrow followed by a christening then AUSTRALIAN IDOL FINAL!! YAY!! I want…I don't care who wins, but I think Guy will win it. Anyhow the chapter is done, hope you like it!! I wrote it in….two days!! GO ME!! YAY!! O guess what!? I get to start doing a job at my dads shop (pharmacy) on Wednesday night. I am excited then next week I am being trained 4 January when I actually work there. 

The fight…yep its still going…only now things seem more serious. It doesn't look like they are going to make up. Daisy stayed home on Friday and her mum called the school…Jane was pulled out of a maths test and sent to the deputy Principles office. Aniela and Jane (A different Jane whom will refure to as Fricks) told Daisy a bunch of lies about Jane, Jane's mum rang Daisy's mum and Daisy's mum said she wanted nothing to do with their family. Boy oh boy. Now Jane is whining to me that she thinks she is gonna be expelled because our school is really big on bullying. Daisy is talking to Ms Oski on Monday, and I may even be called forth as the 'person in the middle'. I DUN WANNA GO!!!!!!!!!! Well I think I know how this will end…Jane n Daisy in Counselling…with me in the middle again!

**_Anyhow, I promised cherries and…cookies last time didn't i? *hands out cherries and cookies to those who have reviewed* Kewlies. Review again n I give you more Cherries and cookies…and sugar on top!!! It's that little button down there in the left corner with the word 'Go' on it…see it? Yeah? Good now click on it and type away!!_**

Luv Always:

Sparkle-Flutterby


	6. Word spreads fast

DISCLAMIER: We DO NOT own Sailor Moon OR Harry Potter, and we do not wish to claim them from their rightful owners.  So Don't sue us!!

Alright, heya guys! My friend, Nicola, and I have finally gotten together to write our fic we were planning on writing together. This story shall centre on Usagi. This is a crossover with Harry Potter obviously. This story we are starting from the third year HP time. All the Sailor Moon stuff has happened, you'll just have to see what we plan on doing to make the times fit. The two of us will be working together and alternating between chapters. So I, Glitter-Flutterby Eily, shall write the first, then Sparkle-Flutterby Nicola will write the second. Now that we got all that cleared up, on with the story!!

**Lost without you**

Authors: Glitter-Flutterby, and Sparkle-Flutterby.

Chapter Six: Word spreads fast

"Speaking" **_*_**_Thinking*** **_**Reading/writing****setting change** **_POV _**_[A/N]****_

Written by: Sparkle-Flutterby -Nicola                                                                                   

.:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. 

After the episode Draco Malfoy had with Usagi last night, he hadn't gone near her the next morning. Usagi awoke on Halloween ready for the day ahead, which was the first trip to Hogsmeade. She had a shower and washed her hair, got dressed and met Takara in their dormitory. When they came down to the common room Malfoy was surrounded by people. He had been speaking loudly in a boasting voice but cut himself short when he noticed Usagi and his cousin were approaching. 

"What ya doing, Draco, dearest?" Takara asked in a sweet, unlike her own type of voice.

The crowed that had been circled around him thinned out with most of its people leaving for breakfast. Crabbe and Goyle sprang forth at the sight of Usagi and went about looking tough in attempts to scare her off. Usagi had seen yomas bigger and scarier than both of them and smirked at the thought of running away scared from them.

"Nothing." He muttered before jumping off the chair he had been standing on and leading out Crabbe and Goyle.

Usagi snorted and Takara said loudly, "We're not thick you know! We know what you were talking about!" Turning to Usagi she whispered, "What were they talking about?"

Usagi giggled and rolled her eyes, "Very funny." She said sarcastically leading the way to the portrait hole.

"I was serious…" Takara muttered behind her back but she was unheard by the blonde girl. 

The first thing Usagi noticed in the hall that morning, was there was a lot more activity happening with students running up and down house tables whispering things in each others ears. There were also large groups huddled around newspapers in the centre of their tables.  Shrugging it off, Usagi and Takara ventured off to find a vacant spot at their house table.

They had barely been sitting down for two minutes when three Gryffindors, Hermione with Harry and Ron somewhere close behind her made their way over to Usagi and Takara. By the expressions on Harry and Ron's faces they were somewhat unsure about approaching the Slytherin table, especially with the glares they were receiving. 

"Potter look out! DEMENTOR behind you!" Malfoy yelled three seats down from Usagi, before having a warning glance sent his way with Takara punching her hand. 

"Watch out Baka! Black is sitting three seats away from you!" Takara snarled back.  

"Have you guys seen the front page of the daily prophet yet?" Hermione asked anxiously and before waiting for an answer she thrust a copy of it in front of the two.

In the very centre of the page was a picture of Usagi that she was unaware had even ever been taken. Above her picture was the headline **'Future Queen or dark spy?'**

"What the hell is this all about?" Takara demanded bending closer to the newspaper, but Usagi wasn't paying her any attention, she was reading the article.

**For years now no one has heard of our young princess, Usagi Black (Also known as Serenity Black). This girl has somewhat an interesting history. After the death of her mother, Selena Black, Usagi was left with no one but her famously known mass murder, father, Sirius Black. No one suspected Black of evil intentions or expected what he did when he sold his best friends, Lily and James Potter out to He-who-must-not-be-named. When Selena died, Usagi's life was promised to the dark lord as his next faithful follower. Black met his downfall in killing a street full of muggles and was hunted down and sent to Azkaban prison by the next morning. There was a lot of question in what would be the future for the young princess, with the ministry finally deciding on sending her to a wizarding family. But when they came to collect her, the baby was in the arms of a woman with very long dark green hair. After stepping through what was described as a portal, they were never seen again.**

**Now Usagi Black has appeared back into our world from the same portal she disappeared in. Very little is known about her past thirteen years with the dark haired woman as we have not had a chance to interview her on the subject yet. It is our ministry's number one aim to keep her out of the way of her father, whom has recently escaped Azkaban. It is believed that after killing off Harry Potter, Black's next task is to reunite his daughter with his master. What chaos could happen if Serenity was turned against us?**

**But now we are questioning her intentions with the news we have just received from just last night. After being harassed by a boy in her house, Draco Malfoy, 13, she slapped him for grabbing her necklace. But this was no ordinary slap, eye witnesses claim that electricity came from the palm of her hand and shocked him. What is to make of this child now and her magical abilities to conjure electricity into her hand? Is she following in the footsteps of her father? Will she be the end for the world as we know it? Only time will tell.**

"Alright, that's it!" Takara exclaimed catching everyone off guard, "That baka is gonna get it." And before anyone could say or do anything to stop Takara, she was up and holding onto Malfoy by the ear.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me go!" _[Classic Luke saying…Lemme go!...that's my cousin for those of you are thinking…what the hell?]_ Malfoy yelled at his violet haired cousin.

"You have been asking for it for over two years! You're skating on thin ice, Malfoy and I wouldn't go there if I were you. Oh my god! How dare you go blabbing to your father about what _you_ did last night and got her the front page of the daily prophet!" Takara was only yelling too loud, gaining a lot of attention.

"I didn't do anything!" Malfoy yelled back at her.

Snorting she mentioned for Usagi to bring over the daily prophet and show him. She placed it in front of him with what was almost a glare of dislike. "Don't give us that crap, Draco Malfoy-!"

"Ahem," Some one from behind Usagi and Takara cleared their throat. Turning around slightly Usagi came face to face with her head of house, Professor Snape. Takara didn't loosen her grip on Malfoy's ear when she saw the professor to say the least, "Turner, kindly release Malfoy and reseat yourself at the table." With a groan she released her cousin, but added a hard pinch in the process before returning to her seat.  Usagi went to follow her by Snape's voice stopped her short, "Black, I need to speak with you in my office…now."

"But, Professor, I have to go to-" Usagi protested.

"I am aware you must go to Hogsmeade. This won't take too long, so if you come with me now, you'll be done by the time you need to leave." Snape interrupted her, before leaving the hall. Usagi following his example, gave Takara one last look before she ran after her head of house to keep up with him. 

Together they walked back down to their dungeons, and went into a door just across from the potions room. On the door was a rather large Slytherin banner, Snape opened the door and gestured Usagi to enter first. She did as she was told and entered first taking a seat in the seat in front of Snape's desk. Once he closed the door behind himself he placed himself in his seat oppiset Usagi. The two sat in silence for a few moments before Snape spoke up, "I think you know why you're here?"

Shifting in her seat nervously, Usagi looked into his eyes, "I think I know too." 

"Would you care to tell me what exactly happened?" Snape moved the conversation on.

"Um…I guess so…" Usagi trailed off thinking how best to word what happened last night, "Well…Takara and I were in the common room after dinner, I was doing my DADA homework on Boggarts when Malfoy approached me. He said something to me that wasn't exactly nice, and just suddenly grabbed my necklace-" She went through her robes and dangled the prism necklace in front of Snape's eyes before continuing, "He proably thought it would break or something but it didn't and he pulled me onto my feet. I was so angry at him…I just did the first thing I could think off and…slapped him."

Professor Snape nodded to show his understandings, "But this wasn't any ordinary slap was it?"

She once again shifted nervously in her chair, "Um…no, sir. I don't exactly know what happened…I didn't mean to shock him like that." 

There was a slight pause before Snape spoke again, "I see. Malfoy was wrong to grab your…necklace like that. But that dosen't mean I am siding with you. Slapping Malfoy…even though he may have deserved that…was still wrong." He paused again, "I am going to let you off the hook, but I warn you not to do it again, Black. Things could go very down hill for you if you did…you may leave now."

Usagi jumped to her feet and relief, "Thank you sir! I will try to…control it." After giving him a slight bow she turned on her heel and ran from the office.

**_Usagi's POV_**

_I couldn't believe how lucky I was! After what I did last night I got out of Snape's office without a detention or anything…just a warning but that wasn't too bad. Now all I had to do was figure out just how to get to Hogsmeade…Well actually I had to find Takara first. The first place I went to look was the common room, but she wasn't there. _

_Slowly I walked up into the entrance hall thinking of the possible places she could be. As I came into view the large crowd of third years caught my attention. In amounst them I saw Hermione and Ron. "Hi guys, have you seen Takara anywhere?" I asked them as I came closer, then noticed something was missing, "What happened to Harry?"_

_"Uh…Poor Harry." Ron sighed, "Muggles he was living with wouldn't sign his permission form so he could come to Hogsmeade…and McGonagall won't let him go."_

_Hermione snorted, "Honestly, Ron!" She sighed, "You think McGonagall is going to let him with Sirius Black running around-?" Hermione stopped suddenly and held her hand over her mouth looking at me, "Oh! I'm so sorry Usagi!"_

_Shrugging I replied, "It's alright, anyway have you seen Takara?" I felt really awarked now and just wanted to get away from the two of them as soon as possible._

_"Um…yeah, right there." Ron answered pointing behind me._

_I looked over behind me and sure enough was Takara standing there with a group of Slytherins, Malfoy included. "Thanks! Bye!" I said and rushed over to Takara._

_"No Baka, shut up! Usagi! There you are thank god! What happened? SHUT UP MALFOY!! Don't ever leave me alone again!" Takara whined at me as she was also yelling at Malfoy whom was talking about…something I had no idea about. I let out a sigh before I began to explain to her everything._

.:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:.

Soz this took ages!! I had it all ready to be posted and all…and I had my geography homework up and that running to and just as I was about to post it, I saved my geography homework over the sixth chapter!!!!! I had to start from scratch!! Argh!!

*Is explaining to Glitter for the third time why the swimming instructor did to me what he did* Omg, stupid Rob…ARGH!! I H8 HIM!!!!!! Okay, so heres the story: My class was at swimming, but I wasn't because I felt sick. Rob, is the bad groups swimming instructor, and he knows I hated him right from the start. Reason being because he called one of my other friends in another class fat when she wasn't. So I'm there next to a friend watching him, glaring at him. Hes been getting nervous under my eye lately and keeps looking back. So I was up talking to one of my friends in the pool- his class while occasionally glaring him off. I bent down to tell my friend something and Rob, said "THINK QUICK!" and threw a kickboard at my head!!! From the surprise I fell over and hurt my knee. So I picked up the kickboard and threw it back at his head…but it missed by miles. And my PE teacher is on his side!!!! (in her view it would seem he threw it for nothing n she is STILL on his side!!) So on the way out, he was upstairs and peering down on us as we left, he was watching me, so I glared at him and stuck my middle finger up. 

_But apart from all that…I'm good! I went for a job last night…at Gas, that's a girl's jerwerly store, and I am sure Glitter went to her father's chemist last night to work for her first time as a…waitress? No idea why she was carrying sandwiches around with her…lol. I HAVE A DAY OFF SCHOOL TODAY!! WEEEEEEEEEE!! Sucker Glitter had to go!! Haha! Lol soz glitter Hun. Okay I have to finish this up now…ANDREW G IS ON!!!   _

**_We are getting reviews!! YAY!! Anyone been keeping count? I think this is my third chapter…o well, you can review for it to make me happier!! ….Actually what would make me REALLY happy is to kick Rob with my runners and leave a burn mark on him…but reviews are always great!! It's that little button down there in the left corner with the word 'Go' on it…see it? Yeah? Good now click on it and type away!!_**

Luv Always:

Sparkle-Flutterby                                                                                        


	7. Searching for Black

DISCLAMIER: We DO NOT own Sailor Moon OR Harry Potter, and we do not wish to claim them from their rightful owners.  So Don't sue us!!

Alright, heya guys! My friend, Nicola, and I have finally gotten together to write our fic we were planning on writing together. This story shall centre on Usagi. This is a crossover with Harry Potter obviously. This story we are starting from the third year HP time. All the Sailor Moon stuff has happened, you'll just have to see what we plan on doing to make the times fit. The two of us will be working together and alternating between chapters. So I, Glitter-Flutterby Eily, shall write the first, then Sparkle-Flutterby Nicola will write the second. Now that we got all that cleared up, on with the story!!

**Lost without you**

Authors: Glitter-Flutterby, and Sparkle-Flutterby.

Chapter seven: Search for Black

"Speaking" **_*_**_Thinking*** **_**Reading/writing****setting change** **_POV _**_[A/N]****_

Written by: Glitter-Flutterby -Eily                                                                                   

.:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. 

**_Usagi's POV_**

_We arrived at Hogsmeade almost half an hour later, and now the street was scattered with third years wandering aimlessly around, exploring the place. Takara and I had started out in the lolly shop; Honeydukes, where we bought all sorts of lollies for Halloween. We then continued on to the three broomsticks, a pub a lot like the leaky cauldron in appearances. Takara went up to grab us two butterbeers, which I started out not to sure on but ended out loving, while I minded the table we had selected. _

_When we returned back to Hogwarts, the Halloween decorations were up and looking great. We still had a good hour and a half until the feast started that night and it was still light outside so Takara saw it a good opportunity to show me what qudditch was._

_"I never thought I would meet someone who didn't know what qudditch was!" She said to me as we walked down to the broom cupboard, "Although…I guess you're an acceptation with not being here with us for the last thirteen years…"_

_"What position did you say you played?" I asked her, having forgotten the answer she had told me earlier today._

_Smiling widely as she pulled a broomstick from a rack she answered, "Beater of course." She then looked back at the brooms and handed me one, "This one looks like a pretty good one."_

_I took the broom uncertainly, "Uh…'Kara…I can't fly on a broom." _

_"Oh yeah…I forgot about that…Guess I'll have to teach you that too." She said sheepishly._

_It took me less than ten minutes to learn to use a broom stick. "Okay, either I'm a really quick learner, or you're a great teacher." I added in as my thanks._

_"I think it's a bit of both." A voice answered from the air behind us. Both of us whirled around on our brooms in mid air and came face to face with Malfoy._

_"What do you want?" Takara demanded hotly glaring off her cousin._

_"To give you a life," Malfoy muttered under his breath, "Take a chill pill, Turner, geez. I-"_

_"Hold it," I interrupted him with a smirk facing Takara, "Was it just me, or did he just compliment us?"_

_Takara smirked, but it wasn't one like mine, it was more of an unsatisfied one if that was possible? "I heard it…What do you really want Malfoy?"_

_Shrugging simply he responded with cheeks that were now a rosy pink from blushing, "Nothing. I heard you'd gone down here to teach Black how to fly, so I came to check it out. Got a problem cuz?" _

_Takara shook her head in annoyance where as I checked the time on my watch, "C'mon you guys, dinner is about to start." _

_So with that being said we put our brooms back in the shed and made out way back to the castle. All the up there I was wondering what happened to Malfoy. He was acting…nice to say the least and the Draco Malfoy I met is anything but nice to anyone. Maybe he hit his head somewhere, I laughed at the thought of it. It was either that or when he was shocked last night it scared him so much he realised that if he wasn't nice, I'd do it again. Truth be told though, I would have some problems doing it again at my own will…it was another one of those things that just happened  without me intending on doing it. It was like on the train with the dementor…it just couldn't be controlled._

_For the rest of the time at the feast Malfoy was nice to us, especially me…he's sucking up to us I know it. The Halloween feast went well, it was actually pretty good to be honest. When it was over I was so full I don't think I would be able to eat at all tomorrow. We ended up back in our common room sitting by the fire relaxing after a busy day at Hogsmeade. Malfoy was still with us when the portrait whole opened only ten minutes after we had been in the common room and Snape came in. _

_Not any of us had even noticed him until he spoke to us, "Quiet please. QUIET! Thank you." He paused as everyone was now silent and watching him, "Something rather…serious has happened and you shall be sleeping in the hall tonight with the rest of the school. You don't need anything. Come on now, move it."_

_"What happened, professor?" Someone asked him._

_Snape, looking halfy annoyed at the person for asking, and halfy delighted that it had happened said, "Sirius Black slashed the entrance to Gryffindor tower."_

**_Back to normal POV_**

As those words had been spoken admedianly every head in the house turned on Usagi who felt rather nervous, "Don't go looking at Black, she had nothing to do with it." Snape added, "Well, what are you waiting for now! Let's move!" 

Usagi, Takara and Malfoy rose from their seats and followed the sea of Slytherins out of the common room. Malfoy found his way back to Crabbe and Goyle, and he was accompanied by Pansy whom was hanging tightly onto his arm pretending to be scared to get attention from him. When they got up to the entrance hall Usagi grabbed Takara's hand and dragged her into the broom cupboard. Malfoy who had seen this happen broke away from Pansy and snuck in too.

"I'm going to look for him; I need you to cover for me alright?" Usagi explained to Takara and Malfoy. 

Both looked startled at what she planned on doing, "Are you crazy?!" Malfoy hissed, "Weren't you reading the daily prophet today? He wants to take you to his master! Who knows what they might do to you!" 

 "It's all a lie, he's not a murder, heck he's not even a death eater ok? He was framed!" Usagi whispered back.

If possible they looked even more startled, "Usa, that can't be true…he killed that street of muggles, and he killed his best friend!" Takara fought back at the blonde girl.

"Yeah, exactly, how would you know anyway? You were somewhere else when he was caught!" Draco added in.

Usagi shook her head, "Just trust me alright? Anyway, I'm wasting time, think what you want. All I'm asking is that you cover for me," She muttered quickly, she was loosing precious time here. 

"I believe you…" Takara said slowly, "Oh come on Draco, she's my best friend, and I believe her alright. There's no harm in it." 

Draco shrugged, "Well…I…uh…I guess you could be telling the truth…I'll go with your word…" 

Usagi beamed at them, "Thank you so much! Just keep it quiet alright. Okay, I'm going now." 

She made her way for the door but a hand wrapped around her wrist, "uh ah, I'm not letting you off by yourself, I'm coming too." Takara said with a final tone.

"Then that means I have to cover for you both! What if I want to come?" Malfoy demanded annoyed clearly.

"That's too bad Draco, you missed it. Now get out there and cover for us!" Without any warning Takara wrenched the door open.

As Draco was being pushed out into the crowd they could hear him yelling, "You owe me big for this, Turner!"

Takara rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah…whatever. Alright where is your dad gonna be?"           She asked Usagi

"I dunno…I think maybe we should look out side for him…like out in the grounds, near the forbidden forest…what do you think?" She answered slowly with a bit of thought.

"Great idea, lets go then." And with that being said they crept carefully out of the cupboard to ovoid teachers at all costs. The teachers would probably be on high guard on her now after what was in the daily prophet that morning, so she had to steer clear of them no matter what. They opened the front doors quietly and ran down the grounds. 

It wasn't to long before they ended up lighting their wands for light. It was amazing that no teachers had seen them making their escape, and that none of them were out in the grounds. Usagi was leading the way at a very fast paced walk towards the forbidden forest. 

They hadn't been walking out there for very long when Takara suddenly screamed, "USAGI! LOOK OUT!" 

But by the time Takara's words had registered in her brain it was too late. She felt that familiar feeling of being lost in a dark ocean all alone. From all corners dementors were swarming in on her, enclosing her in the middle of a circle. "Don't worry Usa! I'll get you out of there!" Takara yelled desperately, not making Usagi at all to confident. 

A somewhat larger than average dementor was advancing on her. Usagi's legs were ready to give way as he got closer to her with a rotting hand outstretched for her neck. It soon got too much for her to handle and she dropped to the ground, trying to remain conscious. But like the first time she felt a warm blanket being placed over her body. She looked up sightly and saw what Hermione had described as the 'golden dome of light' surrounding her body. It was like watching the world from inside a crystal ball. The light surrounding her was chasing off the dementors and when Takara approached it, it disappeared, "Woah…so it was true…what they were saying on the train you really did do…" She then shook her head to clear her thoughts, "Oh my god, are you ok?" Usagi nodded and allowed Takara to pull her to her feet, "I don't think this is such a great idea, Usa. Maybe we should…go back?"

"No," Usagi shook her head stubbornly, "Not yet." 

Takara put her hands to her hips, "But Usa! That dementor was about to suck out your soul! I _really_ think we should go back!" 

"You can if you like…" Usagi added, "Just a few more minutes, we haven't even looked in the forest yet."

Before she could be stopped, Usagi moved forwards towards the forest. Looking defeated, Takara ran to catch up with her blonde friend, with one last glance back at the castle, where she wanted to be. They wandered in past the trees with their wands alight in front of them. Inside her robes, Usagi felt something getting warmer. She pulled out the only thing that it could be her necklace. When her fingers wrapped around it, she was sure that it was what was giving off the heat. It was glowing a faint pink colour and got brighter as the continued in.

*****

'Just a few more minutes' as Usagi had put it had expired at least over half an hour ago, as Takara was constantly reminding Usagi. Strangely enough as they continued further into the forest, the necklace got colder and wasn't glowing as brightly anymore. At one stage it was rather hot and bright, but it was only for a second then it went back to warm.

"Come on Usagi, I really think we should go back now! He's not here!" Takara hissed loudly at the girl who was a few meters in front of her still looking around with the necklace clutched tightly in her hand.

Usagi turned, "Alright, we'll go. He's not here." She agreed while shaking her head in a hopeless manner. She turned back to the trees and had one final look.

"Oh my god, thank you! We'll-" Takara said thankfully but Usagi never heard the end of her sentence.

Sighing loudly Usagi turned to Takara, but what she saw in front of her made her quickly withdraw her wand from her pocket. In front of her stood a man with long black hair and blue eyes. He looked rather young, to Usagi even though his face showed age in it. The man had his hand pressed against Takara's mouth to block out her screams.

The man just stared at Usagi for a moment before brining himself back to earth, "Let her go!" Usagi yelled with her wand ready to attack the offender. 

"What are you doing out here?" the man demanded hoarsely, by the sound of his voice he hadn't used it for a very long time.

"Let her go now!" Usagi repeated moving forwards, "Or else you'll be sorry!" 

The man watched Usagi glaring at him, trying to plan something. His eyes shifted down to the necklace hanging freely around her neck. It was burning hotly now, and shining bright enough to light up everything within a few meters of them with pink light. He suddenly let Takara go, throwing her to the side, and advanced on Usagi. "Where did you get that?" He demanded as he got closer to her and she backed away towards a tree. Her back hit a tree and she could go no further. The man's fingers wrapped around her necklace and he brought it to eye level, "Where did you get this?!" He repeated loudly. 

Usagi was about to answer him when Takara appeared from no where and kicked him in the leg hard. It had obviously hurt a lot for he fell over clutching his leg, "Ok, now would be a good time to RUN!" Takara bellowed to Usagi and grabbed her wrist. 

Her legs pulled her forwards but she didn't get too far when another hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her down. Takara's grip on her hadn't been strong enough because Usagi's wrist slipped through hers and she landed with a thud on the floor beside the man with his hand still holding her to the ground. 

"Please," He begged, "Tell me where you got the necklace." His eyes showed concern and kept darting down to her necklace 

"Let go! Usagi!" Takara exclaimed running back to them but she was ignored by both the man and Usagi.

"Under my bed, I found it under my bed ok?" She answered him whilst trying to free her hand from his iron grip. 

"Usagi? Are you Usagi Black?" He asked, but didn't wait for her answer, "You are. You have to be!" This time without warning she was yanked forwards into a hug, "I'm so sorry Usagi!" The man mumbled into her shoulder.

Usagi looked towards Takara for a hand in getting the man off her, this man was clearly crazy…and he knew her name which was a scary though. "You wanted to find him; I'd say you found him." She answered, "That's him alright…Sirius Black."

.:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:.

Heh Heh! CLIFFHANGER!! Lol *Readers are glaring angrily at Glitter.* I'M SORRY!! LOL…I kinda just…couldn't resist I guess would be the best way of putting it? Well, it is the truth, besides, its halfy sparkles fault! She wanted to write some of the meeting with Sirius Black…so I thought I'd be nice to her and give her something…but I guess that's mean to you guys lol…well can't please em all can you? Heh…oh yeah n I guess that if Sirius really was hiding in the forbidden forest lets just say he is…I dun think he would really jump out like that at two students…but it was the best way I could think of for him to meet Usagi! Oh well…

^^My friends r friends again!! Yay!! Lol, thanx 2 all of ya who gave me advice!! Teachers were involved in bring them back together, but who cares?! There back together aren't they? Lets hope it stays that way… Although, I feel really weird and different now that everything is alright, I feel closer to Jane now, and I always used to be closer with Daisy… oh well to bad.__

**_REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Come on guys, your doing great but no one can ever have too many reviews…unless they have 27438430283840248…but I haven't seen anyone with that many yet…I can't even pronounce that number!! It's that little button down there in the left corner with the word 'Go' on it…see it? Yeah? Good now click on it and type away!!_**

Luv Always:

Glitter-Flutterby                                                                                                                                               


	8. Angels brought us together again

DISCLAMIER: We DO NOT own Sailor Moon OR Harry Potter, and we do not wish to claim them from their rightful owners. So Don't sue us!!

Alright, heya guys! My friend, Nicola, and I have finally gotten together to write our fic we were planning on writing together. This story shall centre on Usagi. This is a crossover with Harry Potter obviously. This story we are starting from the third year HP time. All the Sailor Moon stuff has happened, you'll just have to see what we plan on doing to make the times fit. The two of us will be working together and alternating between chapters. So I, Glitter-Flutterby Eily, shall write the first, then Sparkle-Flutterby Nicola will write the second. Now that we got all that cleared up, on with the story!!

**Lost without you**

Authors: Glitter-Flutterby, and Sparkle-Flutterby.

Chapter eight: Angels brought us together again

"Speaking" **_*_**_Thinking*** **_**Reading/writing****setting change** **_POV _**_[A/N]_

Written by: Sparkle-Flutterby -Nicola 

.:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. 

**_Usagi's POV_**

_"You wanted to find him; I'd say you found him." She answered, "That's him alright…Sirius Black." Takara's words echoed in my head for sometime until I was able to shake them off. I looked at his long black hair from over his shoulder, for I was still wrapped in his giant bear hug that was beginning to hurt just a bit._

_"I missed you so much, let me look at you." He said and released me much to my delight. His hands were on my arms, holding me back at a reasonable distance, "Spitting image of your mother…" He muttered more to himself than to me. "My eyes though, those are mine." He then took my necklace back into his hands, "I'm glad you found it! Do you know why its glowing?" I shook my head uncertainly, "Because you were close to me…So whenever it glows and gets warm I'm close by."_

_I was still a little unsure of all this… I looked up at Takara whose expression was unreadable to say the least. I looked into his eyes, he was right, mine looked exactly like his. "What are you doing here?" I asked a few moments later. _

_"The question is, what are you doing here eh?" Takara and I exchanged looks, "The forbidden forest is off limits for students…although it never stopped me and my friends when we were in school…maybe your taking after me…"_

_"Oh…" We said together, "We were looking for you…"_

_Sirius made a small movement with a disappointed look, "Oh god, you probably think-" _

_I put my hand up to silence him. I knew what he was going to say, "You're a murder?" He flinched slightly, "Nah, I don't believe that. I know the truth…My guardian told me what really happened." _

_Sirius' moved his head and looked me in the eye, "You know? Well that makes everything so much easier-"_

_"Wait," Takara interpreted him, she moved forwards and looked him right in the eye, "If you really are innocent, why did you slash the Gryffindor portrait?"_

_"Because, I was going to commit the murder I was sent to prison for." He explained then went on with the confusion on mine and Takara's faces, "Peter Pettigrew, he's a rat animus and lives with a boy in that common room with bright red hair…Weasley I think it was?" _

_Takara bit her lip and I shook my head at his stupidity, "Okay, rule number one: NO murdering…anyone, that's a sure way to get you sent back to Azkaban. Rule two: stay out of the castle and away from it unless I tell you that it's all right…and try to stay away from the Gryffindor tower…people think your going to murder Harry Potter."_

_"Rule Three," Takara went on, "You have to stay hidden at all times; no one can know you're here. You need a…disguise that's all." She said thoughtfully._

_I nodded in agreement and looked up at my father with thought. He on the other hand wasn't going about giving it a lot of thinking, he was smirking widely, "One step ahead of you, girls." He said before transforming into a dog and then back, "I'm an unregistered animus, that's my disguise. It's how I escaped Azkaban…and got into the castle…"_

_"Ah Hah!" Takara exclaimed, "So that's the famous Sirius Black's magical secret." _

_ "Ok then, don't come up to the castle unless I come to get you and you'll _have_ to be in your dog form of course…if you need anything you can send me an owl or something…" I planned it all out._

_"Usagi…" Takara moaned, "I really think we should go back now…we been out here for over two hours! And I don't think Malfoy agreed to cover us for this long…heh he probably couldn't cover for us for this log…I bet there are teachers up there looking for you right now…with what they think Sirius wants and all…"_

_Sighing I nodded, "Your probably right. Okay," I said turning to my father, "you know the rules, stick to them-"_

_"And Pettigrew?" He interrupted me with clenched teeth at the name._

_"I'll take care of it for you-" I explained only to be interrupted by him again,_

_"Thank you! I'll walk you up to the castle-" _

_"NO!" Takara and I exclaimed at the exact same moment._

_"Fine, to the end of the forest. C'mon lets get going now."_

_And before we could stop him he took of back in the direction back to the castle. It was a pretty long walk in the silence of the night in the forest. The time I was unaware of, but I knew it must have been fairly late for I am really tired now. As time passed we finally saw the edge of the forest, and Hogwarts standing tall in front of us._

_"Okay, I guess this is bye for a little while then…?" I sighed and gave my father his first real hug, "I love you dad."_

_He smiled and hugged me back while Takara stood on the sideline and watched with a smile, "I love you too, Usagi. There's just one thing I don't get…how you're a Slytherin? You should have for surly been a Gryffindor…"_

_I shook my head, "Not you too. It doesn't matter what house I'm in…I'm still me ok? The sorting hat must have thought I would do best in Slytherin and I didn't object."_

_"Two Gryffindors don't add up to a Slytherin though!" Sirius argued back._

_"Maybe you should check your family tree, Black, your whole family where Slytherins…and I don't think two Slytherins add up to a Gryffindor either." Takara put in._

_"Okay, enough. You, back in the forest you go. I love you lots" I hugged him quickly before sending him on his way back into the forest._

**_Back to normal POV_**

The two Slytherin girls stood on the edge of the forbidden forest for a few moments while watching Sirius Black transform back into a dog form and gallop away into the depths of the forest. They quickly moved back towards the castle, and were found by an anxious professor Snape.

"What the devil do you too think your doing out here?!" He almost yelled at them, "The entire staff has been on the look out for Black and you too see it ok to sneak off? All the staff has been looking for you! Especially you Miss Black! Now come on, back into the castle you go!" He grabbed both the girls by the wrist and pulled them into the castle and into the great all.

He finally released them and they found two spare sleeping bags Malfoy had saved two for them with what appeared to be teddies inside to make it look like people had actually been sleeping in there. They climbed into bed with the head boy, Percy Weasley watching them like a hawk and fussing over them.

"Think you took long enough?" Malfoy hissed at us, "I covered them for as long as I could…but you took to long!" 

"Shut up Malfoy-baka." Takara mumbled with a yawn and that was the last Usagi heard before she drifted off into a deep sleep.

*****

Over the next few days, Sirius Black was all people were talking about, and Usagi was the centre of attention. Some were actually scared of her now and kept at a far distance from her. This only annoyed her a bit to say the least. She had gone upstairs into her dormitory with Takara to get changed and then they came back down into the great hall for breakfast. All the sleeping bags had gone and they sat down at their rightful table.

Usagi was just finishing her toast when Draco stalked over to the two and threw himself in the seat beside Usagi, "So what happened then? Why did ya take so long last night?"

"I'd like to see you get chased by a bunch of dementors; survive that, go all the way to the heart of the forbidden forest and back all in one piece, in like what…two hours?" Takara shot back at him defensively.

"Yeah, whatever Turner, what about Black?" He asked Usagi. 

Usagi looked up from her plate and smiled, "the smile says everything." Takara sighed.

"So what Snape do to you both when he found you're out there? Had you guys been Gryffindors…I bet he would have expelled you!" Malfoy went on.

Takara moved her gaze onto her cousin; it was one of her dangerous ones from what Usagi could tell, "Nothing. And we wouldn't have had to worry about being caught if some baka actually covered for us properly!" 

"If you think you can do a better job in covering then next time you cover!" Malfoy yelled back.

Usagi let out a heavy sigh, it was happening again…they were fighting and she was left to sit in the middle as always…why couldn't they give it a rest? The two of them reminded her of how she and Rei used to be, always bickering about something. A smile spread across her lips at the thoughts of her friends back home. She was suddenly snapped out of her daze when Korea landed in front of her and clicked her beak impatiently. Usagi looked down and found one very large envelope attached to her foot that looked at exploding point. She quickly took the letter from her owl and gave it a bit of toast before Korea flow off to the owlery for a well deserved rest.

Usagi opened the envelope and poured out the letters, Takara and Draco stopped bickering to look at them, "Whoa…that's a lot of letters ya got there, Usa," Takara said looking at them over Draco's shoulder, "Who they all from?"

Usagi shrugged, "I dunno, my friends probably." And with that being said she unfolded the first piece of paper that was no doubt from Setsuna:

**Dear Hime-sama,**

**We're very sorry it took a while to get this letter back to you, but with all the senshi in different parts of the world, it took a while to get your letter round to them and for them to give responses. It's great to hear that you're happy, and don't worry about your house. This new power you seemed to have pulled from the air interests me, you may have tapped into Makoto's powers…but for some reason I think its more than that… well keep on your toes and try to keep that power under control, while I do some research on it. Keep me updated and tell me if anything else strange happens.**

**Setsuna.**

**Usagi-Chan,**

**HOW IN GODS NAME DID YOU PULL OFF A SLYTHERIN?!?! That is the worst possible house to be sorted into! Even Hufflepuff is better than Slytherin!! There all a bunch of gits and you're not a git!! I might be confusing you with my knowledge of the Hogwarts houses…I would be, Setsuna informed me she forgot to tell you that we (That is me, Michiru and her) all went to Hogwarts when we were younger and we were in Gryffindor (like you should be!!). AND there's a MAFLOY there? I knew his father, the git!! If that boy causes you any troubles, send me a letter and I'll come and teach him a lesson!!**

**Haruka**

**Dear Usagi-Chan,**

**Pay no attention to Haruka; she is just a tad worked up over your sorting and the fact that there is another Malfoy out there bugging you. Your house doesn't matter just as long as you get the education and that you're happy with your friends. People are wrong to judge you by your housing. I don't think slapping Malfoy was the best option Usagi-Chan…did you tell your head of house about it? He could get into a lot of trouble, grabbing you like that. Work hard and make us all proud!**

**Michiru**

**Greetings from the one and only Sailor V!**

**Oh my god, Usa! You're the luckiest person in the world, going to that wizarding school! It sounds great, and Haruka and Michiru were telling me a bit about it in a letter I got from them when they were visiting in England a few months ago. Are there any cute boys there?! I bet there are!! I hear some of the Slytherin boys were ok, is it still that way? Well now we're a lot closer, and maybe I can come to visit you in your school, or you can visit me!! Luna and Artimus sent their love,**

**Minako**

**Yo Usa!**

**How're you going, Usa? We miss you heaps, hope your having a great time!! I'm sure you are. What's going on with the electricity coming from your hand? Not even I can do that outside my senshi form and electricity isn't even you element!! You'll have to teach me how to do it some day!!^^ How's the food over there? Is it a lot different to the stuff we have back in Tokyo or is it pretty much all the same? Hope to hear from you soon.**

**Makoto**

**Dear Usagi**

**You're so lucky to be able to go to Hogwarts and learn magic! I wish I could do it too! It would be absolutely amazing to learn, such fun! How are your grades going? Hopefully they are better than the ones you got in high school! You have no excuse for not studying now Usa-Chan! Magic I am guessing is so much more entertaining to study that Maths is! Fallen asleep in any classes yet? Hope not! I remember when you used to do that. Keep it up!!**

**Ami**

**Usa,**

**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! SLAPPING THAT MALFOY BOY LIKE THAT?! THAT WAS HORRIBLE OF YOU!!...Heh! had ya fooled didn't I? Bet you were ready to tear up this letter!! No, how dare he do that to you! What a barstad! Don't you go letting him bully you ok! Show him who the boss is Usa! Anyway, hows your life going? Sounds pretty exciting! I'm interested in the fact your father is a murder! *laughs* heh more like framed murder. Seen or heard anything bout him yet? Oh well, better let you get back to what ever you we're doing…hope to see you soon Usa!**

**Rei**

Usagi sighed and folded each of her letters up, and put them in her pocket. "Guess I'm not too popular with your friends," Draco smirked as though he enjoyed the idea of it.

"Wonder why," Takara grumbled sarcastically.

.:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:.

Shame on u glitter!! Leaving a cliffy like that!! And don't go blaming it on moi!! You chose to leave it there!! Okay, everyone happy? I told her off heh. Sorry this chapter was…short? Or at least I reckon it was!! Heh stupid glitter.

OMG!! YAY!!!!!!!!! MY TEAM WON OUR TENNIS COMP 2DAY!!! HEH!! YAY!! Me, Glitter and Daisy all won our singles, heh glitter got a girl that was 15 n she was like crying coz she lost!! Heh!! Go us!! We won, and we got free gaderate…GARRY!! That stupid cheap-skate-of-a-coach!! Die!! *sigh* it's never going 2 happen…I like his new haircut though…makes him look…sheepish? Yeah he looks like a sheep! Heh there were sheep in Rowville (where we played tennis) n cows…n horse too!! COUNTRY TOOOWN!!

**_REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Come on guys, your doing great but no one can ever have too many reviews…unless they have 27438430283840248…but I haven't seen anyone with that many yet…I can't even pronounce that number!! It's that little button down there in the left corner with the word 'Go' on it…see it? Yeah? Good now click on it and type away!!_**

Luv Always:

Sparkle-Flutterby


	9. Slytherin in the Gryffindor Common Room

DISCLAMIER: We DO NOT own Sailor Moon OR Harry Potter, and we do not wish to claim them from their rightful owners.  So Don't sue us!!

Alright, heya guys! My friend, Nicola, and I have finally gotten together to write our fic we were planning on writing together. This story shall centre on Usagi. This is a crossover with Harry Potter obviously. This story we are starting from the third year HP time. All the Sailor Moon stuff has happened, you'll just have to see what we plan on doing to make the times fit. The two of us will be working together and alternating between chapters. So I, Glitter-Flutterby Eily, shall write the first, then Sparkle-Flutterby Nicola will write the second. Now that we got all that cleared up, on with the story!!

**Lost without you**

Authors: Glitter-Flutterby, and Sparkle-Flutterby.

Chapter nine: Slytherin in the Gryffindor common room

"Speaking" **_*_**_Thinking*** **_**Reading/writing****setting change** **_POV _**_[A/N]****_

Written by: Glitter-Flutterby -Eily                                                                                   

.:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. 

**_Usagi's POV_**

_We're heading into dark, cold and rainy weather now must be that time of the year at Hogwarts. It's always dark by __five o'clock__ and the halls have to be lit with extra torches so we can see what's going on in the corridor we're walking down- especially the dungeons. A lot of people were complaining it was to dark down there, and I am complaining that it is way too cold! _

_My classes are going pretty well, I think I'm improving! I was just a bit shocked when Takara mentioned the end of year exams for third years. I really hate exams! I was hopping that we didn't have to do them here, but that was a bit silly to think that wasn't it? Everywhere, any school you go to there will forever be exams. _

_I haven't seen too much of dad around lately. Sometimes I take food down to him in the forest, but that's not too often because I am usually being tailed by a teacher or some Slytherin prefect. I have noticed that Harry is also being followed around a lot by the head boy, and his never out of the company of Ron and Hermione as I am never without Takara and sometimes even Draco. _

_After the Sirius Black thing in the forest, Professor Snape asked to see us, and because we couldn't exactly explain why we were out in the forest in the middle of the night when a 'dangerous murder' was running around, we were handed out a detention each. Takara herself was very angry and took it upon herself to use violence against Malfoy…he has a black eye now…poor Malfoy._

_One Saturday morning Takara woke me up pretty early for her qudditch practice. It was so early it was still dark outside, although it was always dark lately so it didn't really matter. "You want to practice?" I asked in disbelief, "In that weather?" Outside I could hear the wind howling and the rain slapping against our window._

_"Gotta practice in all conditions, __Usa__. Qudditch is hardly ever called off, we play in all sorts of weather." She answered as she came out from the bathroom dressed in green robes._

_"So they're going to make you play out there? In that!" I exclaimed in disbelief as another gush of wind hit our window, "Two minutes out there and you'll look like you have been swimming in the lake."_

_"Yeah, I know. But that's the game of qudditch." _

_We trooped down the stairs and into the common room. The Slytherin team was down there with Draco amongst them. To mine, and clearly Takara's surprise too none of the team were in their qudditch robes, but looking very snug in their pyjamas. "Ah, don't worry Turner;" the captain __Flint__ said to Takara, "We're not playing Gryffindor this week. Got Malfoy here to thank for that" _

_"What do you mean we're not playing them? What did you fake this time baka?!" Takara said in frustration._

_Malfoy moved his arm up so we could both see it, "You're still faking that?" I put in before Takara or anyone else could say anything._

_"It's a great excuse to get out of playing this week you see, Black. Nothing wrong with it, beside you don't really want to play in this weather, do you Turner?" __Flint__ asked her with a smirk._

_"Doesn't matter what I want, dose it?" She mumbled with a glint of anger in her eye. She turned on her heel and stormed up back to our dormitory. Some of the team sniggered at her but Malfoy just wore a smirk of satisfaction. Sighing loudly I quickly climbed the stairs after her._

_"There idiots, really they are. Don't know why __Flint__ was cast captain…he dose a terrible job at it…and Malfoy!" Takara complained instantly when I walked into our dormitory, "The only reason he got put on the team was because his dad bought us all nimbus 2001. He has never won us a game against Gryffindor…we could do so much better with someone else-"_

_I threw myself on my bed, trying to block out my furious friends complaints but it proved harder to do than I thought. She only stopped when there was a tapping at our window, "What's that?" I said not looking up from my bed._

_"Oh, it's a…owl? Hmm wonder what it wants, hasn't got a letter or anything, I'm going to let it in okay?" And before I could agree the owl had flown in and landed beside me with its leg extended towards me._

**_Back to normal POV_**

Usagi blinked at the owl with its leg extended out towards her. Did it want to deliver a letter for her or something? She looked over in Takara's direction while she closed the window and moved towards her and the owl. "What does it want?" 

Usagi shook her head, "I dunno- hey, what's that it's got?" She said looking at its foot. "Looks like a leaf…"

She had been right in guessing it was a leaf. When she took it from the owl's clutches there were words carved into it that looked as though they had been done by a stick. 'I want to see Harry play'. "Uh…play what? Qudditch? Dose he even play?" I asked figuring out the meaning of the message.

"Yeah, course." Takara grinned, "He's the one that _always_ beats Malfoy-baka in a game of qudditch…the seeker." 

"When do they play then?" Usagi asked.

Takara shrugged, "I have no idea, and Flint was going to tell us today…but obviously not now eh?" 

Usagi nodded with thought, "I really need to ask Harry about it. Where do ya reckon he's going to be?" 

"In the nice warmth of his common room," Takara sneered with jealously.

Usagi nodded in agreement, "Yeah, that's where I'd be too. Okay, let's go and pay him a visit in his nice warm common room."

"What?" Takara said taken aback, "Are you crazy?! Slytherins, going _into_ the Gryffindor common room?! That's unheard of Usa! Besides, you need a password to get in there just like you need one to get in here! How do you plan to get us in there?"

"Um…I'll figure it out when we get there ok. C'mon!" Usagi announced and opened the door to the dormitory.

Takara followed her muttering under her breath but as to what she was saying, Usagi was clueless. They spent a while climbing the stairs to the seventh floor where Gryffindor tower was located. All the way up Usagi wondered how the Gryffindors survived with all these stairs? Lucky for the Slytherins they didn't have to climb over 100 stairs to get to their common room after dinner. Finally they came to the landing where the Gryffindors lived. It didn't take the duo long before they found the portrait their friends would be sitting behind. 

"Ahem" Usagi cleared her throat and a knight sitting beside a fat grey pony looked up them, "D'ya think I could just go in there and ask my friend something?" 

The knight smiled at them as though enjoying himself, "No password, no entry."

"Aw…come on, please I'll just be a second!" Usagi begged, "I don't know the password!"

The man shook his head, "No! the only way I will let you in there is if you duel with me!" He cried dramatically.

"Fair enough," Usagi smiled, "Let me in and when I come out, I'll duel with you." She promised the knight.

"Only if you duel me first young missy!" The knight said smiling widely.

Usagi bit her lip and thought; she wasn't exactly planning on really duelling with this portrait… "Hmm…well, if you won't be letting me in first then you won't mind if I leave then?"

Usagi spun on her heel with Takara's wrist held tightly in her hand. Takara was staring at her in disbelief as though she was out of her mind. As they got further down the hall Usagi had a sinking feeling that the knight didn't care that she wasn't going to duel him, but them she stopped when his voice reached them, "Okay!" he yelled, "I'll let you pass then you have to duel me!"

Usagi spun again on her heel and smiled happily. The portrait opened revealing a hole in the wall big enough for them to walk through. Takara stopped centimetres from entering it and stared in with disgust. "Usagi…we can't! Call them out or something!" 

"Oh, 'Kara, if you don't want to go in it's fine. I can do it myself." Usagi said getting a little fed up with the Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalry in this school. 

Takara shook her head and followed Usagi advance into the common room. They hovered in the entrance archway for a few moments where Usagi peeked her head around the corner to check out what was happening in the common room. Not too many people were in there, but Harry, Ron and Hermione were ones of the few in there. 

Usagi nodded to Takara to indicate it was ok before crouching down on all fours. Takara couldn't help but smirk at her friend as Usagi slowly began to crawl across the floor towards the trio in hopes of not being noticed. Apart from Harry, Ron and Hermione, Fred, George, Percy and a few other younger Gryffindors were also in the common room. She scrambled across the room as fast as she could and hid under a table in front of the Gryffindor trio. "Harry," Usagi whispered but obviously not loud enough for them to hear, "Harry!" she repeated but still wasn't loud enough to be heard.

She looked over at Takara for advice, but all Takara did was punch the air with a smirk. Turning away from her Usagi shook her head in annoyance. She tried a few more times, calling Harry but still no success came. In the end she ended up pinching his leg, making him jump up and hit the table.

"Usagi!!" He hissed, looking under the table suddenly, gaining the attention of Ron and Hermione who also looked under the table in alarm, "What was that for?! What are you doing in here? How-?"

"Shh!" She muttered suddenly, "It was to get your attention ok, so calm down. I need to ask you, when is your next qudditch match?" To Usagi, a picture with three people talking to the floor under a table looked very suspious in her books, and probably in others too, so she had to get straight down to the point and get out of there as fast as she could without being caught.

"You came all the way up here just to ask me that?" He asked in disbelief when she nodded he went on, "Couldn't you just do it at lunch or something?"

Usagi thought about it for a few moments, "I could have, but I need the answer now." 

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged puzzled glances, "Next Saturday," Harry responded in a whisper. 

*********

"Can't you tell him it's too wet to bring him up to watch the game?" Takara whined a week later casting a look outside their window.

The week had pasted quickly and Usagi had told Sirius when Harry's next match was and had organised them to go and watch Harry play. When she had left the Gryffindor common room that day, she quickly ran down the stairs away from the knight that was yelling after them for his duel.  The weather outside was absolutely pouring with rain and there was a very small thunder storm pretty far away from Hogwarts. "He's not going to let a little rain get in the way of this," Usagi answered with a sigh once she had put on extra cloths for warmth and the Slytherin scarf. 

"A little yeah…maybe your right…but this isn't a _little_ rain Usa! This is a lot of rain!" Takara shot back then smirked "Gotta feel sorry for those Gryffindors that have to play…and Hufflepuff…I think I'll thank Malfoy when we get down there."

.:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:.

OMG!! Guess what?! Heh I WAS ON THE NEWS!! Heh not so great hey? But I'm really hyped up bout it!! Me and my friends were at federation square with the rest of our year level for lunch on our excision. We were told that there would probably be something exciting happening down in the square and that no matter what we had to be back by ten to one by the teachers. There was a band playing down there, fox fm (my fav radio station) was there, and all these canteen cancer people. We all ended up buying bandanas for the cancer charity that day. Then word spread that Samuel Johnson who had been riding a unicycle from Brisbane to Melbourne would be finishing in Federation square that day!! So when he crossed the finish line all the girls from my school were waiting for him and we were on the TV that night. Dylan the winner of celebrity big brother was also there and rode the worlds smallest bike down burke st. when he jumped off it he landed on my foot…ow!! He's bloody heavy!! Then he opened a bottle of Champaign and sprayed it all over us!! And I got so much on me coz I was in the front!!!!! Teaches me a lesson doesn't it?

Heh, soz I stopped it where it is, I am so tired and I thought you would rather have something up to read rather than nothing right? And its not a cliffy either so be thankful!!  
**_REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Come on guys, your doing great but no one can ever have too many reviews…unless they have 27438430283840248…but I haven't seen anyone with that many yet…I can't even pronounce that number!! It's that little button down there in the left corner with the word 'Go' on it…see it? Yeah? Good now click on it and type away!!_**

Luv Always:

Glitter-Flutterby                                                                                          


	10. Close call

DISCLAMIER: We DO NOT own Sailor Moon OR Harry Potter, and we do not wish to claim them from their rightful owners.  So Don't sue us!!

Alright, heya guys! My friend, Nicola, and I have finally gotten together to write our fic we were planning on writing together. This story shall centre on Usagi. This is a crossover with Harry Potter obviously. This story we are starting from the third year HP time. All the Sailor Moon stuff has happened, you'll just have to see what we plan on doing to make the times fit. The two of us will be working together and alternating between chapters. So I, Glitter-Flutterby Eily, shall write the first, then Sparkle-Flutterby Nicola will write the second. Now that we got all that cleared up, on with the story!!

**Lost without you**

Authors: Glitter-Flutterby, and Sparkle-Flutterby.

Chapter ten: Close call 

"Speaking" **_*_**_Thinking*** **_**Reading/writing****setting change** **_POV _**_[A/N]****_

Written by: Sparkle-Flutterby -Nicola                                                                                   

.:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. 

**_Usagi's POV_**

_Takara and I are absolutely soaked to say the least. We had quickly gone down to have our breakfast before sneaking away from the great hall and out into the pouring rain. I hoped no one would find us, especially professor Snape. As nice as the other Slytherins made him out to be to them, I have a feeling that if i keep getting caught out by the forest by him i would be facing some serious trouble, same with Takara. _

_I don't think I have ever seen such a downpour of rain, ever in my seventeen years life experience in __Tokyo__. It may actually be this dimension gets the weather worse than what I'm used too because the others don't make such a deal out of it. They even play Qudditch in this…that could actually get really dangerous but if they can afford to put people at risk like this they must have better cures than we had back in __Tokyo__ too. We're almost there now, at the edge of the forbidden forest that is, I have had enough going in there for a while and we would be really soaked if we did, so dad is going to met us now on the edge of the forest in his dog form._

_We soon saw him galloping towards us with his mouth open. When he reached us it was clear that he was very wet as we were too and to make things worse for me he jumped up on his hind legs when he reached me and put his front legs on my shoulders almost in a hugging manor. I quickly pushed him off when I realised that his paws must have been muddy and they would be destroying my uniform._

_Heading out towards the qudditch pitch people were already beginning to crowed the pitch. I was relieved to not see Professor Snape this time. God only knows what he would do if he caught me with a huge sopping wet dog from inside the forest. When we finally got to a spot where me and my father could stand Takara turned to face us._

_"We're not watching it from here are we?" She complained a little shocked._

_I laughed at her before replying, "Afraid so 'Kara. Don't think Dad is going to fit in the stands…you can leave if you like though." _

_Takara shook her head, "No, it's alright," She sighed._

_"No, really go. I'll be fine down here." I insisted. I had thought last night that she might complain about my choice of seating for the game. I think I have forced her into enough things this year already and she dose deserve a break from it all…the question is would she take it?_

_If a dog could smile, dad was defiantly doing it now up at Takara. It was an encouraging sort of look to me, "Okay, fine, but you better look after her. If anything happens to Usagi, I'll never leave her alone with you again, understood?" She said mainly to Sirius._

_Dad let out a bark of agreement and I smiled at my friend. She was so sweet to care about me that much, that's what I loved about her alright, her caring side towards me. She quickly departed and found a spot in the stands with Malfoy and a few of the other Slytherins. _

_As the game began I watched it carefully even with the rain pouring down onto my already drenched body. I thought about how great it was to finally be alone with my father, and as I thought of this I patted his head softly. The thunderstorm from this morning was getting closer to Hogwarts now. You could tell with the sound of the thunder and how fast it reached us after each flash of lightening. Harry and the rest of the other quiddtich players must have been very talented to be able to play in such a downpour of rain. Especially those Chasers that were constantly on the move with the quffle in their hands taking to their end of the pitch. If there was supposed to be cometary for this sport I couldn't hear it through the rain and thunder.  _

_The game continued on and from what I could tell without the needed cometary, Gryffindor were winning. Dad seemed to be enjoying himself too with the game at hand. I only hoped that the game would end soon. I was so wet I thought I would never dry and I was really cold I was shivering under my damp clothes. Just when I was hoping the game would end soon there was a flash of lightening and a clap of thunder. The familiar cold feeling was creeping upon me once again to my horror._

**_Back to normal POV_**

Usagi looked straight ahead, to see on the pitch about a hundred hooded figures looking up at the game being played above them. She backed away slowly with Sirius, feeling cold and lost while doing so. As she moved backwards a dementor from the field noticed her and decided to take her out himself. Usagi's eyes widened and she looked at her father before giving him a push.

"Go! Get out of here!" She yelled at him. He stood his ground not planing on moving even an inch, "Now!!"

but Sirius only moved in front of her to protect her from the beast that was advancing on them. Usagi gave him a final push before her legs gave way and she landed on the ground with a small thud. She was fighting to stay conscious as the dementor advanced on her. Sirius had been pushed to the floor by his daughter and was now also beginning to feel the affects of the dementor.

Usagi lay there, cold and alone on the floor waiting for it to all end when the golden force field would envelop her body. But it never came. The dementor was advancing ever so much closer and still nothing had happened yet. The dementor raised its hands and lowered its hood. What ever had been under there Usagi never saw for nothing but black was playing across her eyes. From no where a pair of strong hands wrapped themselves around her neck, forcing her head upwards. Usagi then felt herself falling backwards until she hit the muddy grass. Once she had hit the ground again the force field went up and covered her body. To weak to really do anything but open her eyes she did so. Looking down on her from Above was Lupin with his wand out and a silvery something by his side. Lupin was patiently waiting for the protive shield to go down.

It didn't take very long at all until he was able to reach the girl on the floor. She was wet and muddy and also very cold and white. Wasting no time at all he picked her up from the ground. She realised what was happening in no time at all while still fighting to stay awake, "Dad…?" She mumbled before completely blacking out in Lupin's arms.

****

"Whenever they see her, headmaster, they think she is Black and they try to attack her." A familiar voice said in a whisper by Usagi's bed, totally unaware that she could hear them.

The other man sighed heavily, "I know, I know. But there isn't anything I can do if she has the same life energy as Sirius Black dose. And if that is so, which I am almost certain it is so, we can't order them not to attack when they sense that energy because it may actually be Black one day and we can't have him escaping. We'll just have to find a way round all this to keep her safe from them…"

A few seconds past were nothing else was said, and footsteps echoing on the floor could be heard. The door opened and closed again telling Usagi they were gone. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to think who had been talking…she was sure it was Dumbledore…and the other one sounded a lot like Professor Lupin.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts on the matter. The door to the hospital wing opened again, and Usagi looked over to see who it was. Entering the room was Takara followed by her blonde cousin, Draco. She was apparently 'shushing' him at the moment till they came closer to her. "Hey, look, it's Potter! Heh the loser is sleeping…" Malfoy smirked, "Poor little baby…those nasty dementors-" Draco went on in a mocking voice till Takara elbowed him in the ribs. 

"Shut up baka, you'll wake him up. Oh! Usagi, you're awake!!" Takara established and ran forwards embracing the girl in bed in a tight hug. "Don't you ever scare me like that again! I was soooo worried about you! I am never leaving you with him again-!"

"Where is he?!" Usagi demanded pushing Takara off her, "Where's my dad? Is he ok?" 

Takara smiled, "He's fine. Me and Draco went to check on him this morning…yeah he was fine nothing wrong with him."

"He was a bit concerned when we told him you had been in the hospital wing for the past day and a half…" Draco added in.

"I've really been in here that long? Yikes. So its Monday then? Miss anything good?" Usagi asked.

Both Takara and Draco shook their heads. "Nuh, but we got DADA next, you going to come to that?"

Usagi sat up and thought for a few minutes, "Yeah I will."

 At least half an hour later, Usagi was ready for DADA and had permission from Madame Pomfery to leave the hospital wing. The three quickly made their way to DADA because they were already ten minutes late for the class. When they got their class, they were watching Professor Lupin explain about a hinkypuff while also taking notes. Professor Lupin didn't seem to mind their late arrival in the slightest. The lesson followed on like this until the bell rang signalling they end of the class. The Slytherins jumped up to their feet and began talking loudly while packing their bags.

"Usagi Black! I need you to stay behind for a minute please!" Professor Lupin called from his desk. 

Usagi exchanged looks with Takara and Draco before pushing all her books off the table and into her bag. Flinging it over her shoulder she walked up to the desk and told Takara and Draco she would catch up with them at dinner. 

"It was you that saved me the other night, wasn't it?" Usagi started before Lupin could say anything else.

"Yes, I did." There was a short pause while Usagi thanked him quietly. "I just thought I'd ask…see if you were interested," Professor Lupin went on, "I'm going to be giving Harry lessons next term on how to defend yourself against a dementor, if you like you could join us too." 

Usagi looked up from the floor she had previously been looking at, "Um…yeah sure."

.:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:.

Allo! Okay, I had to stop there…yes another one of my excuses for stopping…heh once again its tennis…I'm going to pratice today…in the bloody heat!! With Glitter and Daisy…so I have to go and pick Glitter up soon and take her there…and my dad is getting impatient with me!! So I jut thought I'd post this quickly before I left!! Oh yes, we did change the title…and we may be changing it again…we're still brainstorming!!^^

**_Thanks soooo much to all those who have reviewed!! I think we just went over the hundred mark!! YAY! Keep them coming in please!!!! It's that little button down there in the left corner with the word 'Go' on it…see it? Yeah? Good now click on it and type away!!_**

Luv Always:

Sparkle-Flutterby                                                                                        


	11. Family History

DISCLAMIER: We DO NOT own Sailor Moon OR Harry Potter, and we do not wish to claim them from their rightful owners.  So don't sue us!!

Alright, Heya guys! My friend, Nicola, and I have finally gotten together to write our fic we were planning on writing together. This story shall centre on Usagi. This is a crossover with Harry Potter obviously. This story we are starting from the third year HP time. All the Sailor Moon stuff has happened, you'll just have to see what we plan on doing to make the times fit. The two of us will be working together and alternating between chapters. So I, Glitter-Flutterby Eily, shall write the first, then Sparkle-Flutterby Nicola will write the second. Now that we got all that cleared up, on with the story!!

**Lost without you**

Authors: Glitter-Flutterby, and Sparkle-Flutterby.

Chapter eleven: Family History 

"Speaking" **_*_**_Thinking*** **_**Reading/writing****setting change** **_POV _**_[A/N]****_

Written by: Glitter-Flutterby -Eily                                                                                   

.:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. 

"Okay, I got the butterbeers, Usa." 

Usagi suddenly looked up from staring at the table and straight into Takara's lavender eyes. The two girls were sitting in the three broomsticks a week later. It was the last week of term at last, and everything was all white with the snow looking prettier than ever. She still had to decide what she was doing for Christmas this year. Setsuna had given her a few choices, she could stay at Hogwarts, go home to the other dimension and see her foster parents, or Minako was offering Usagi to stay with her too. 

Takara had decided she was going to stay at Hogwarts either way. As she put it, 'Draco-baka' was having a Christmas at Takara's house this year and all the cousins and family she despised were coming to spend Christmas with them. Draco had been trying to convince her to come to it but he knew she wouldn't. She could honestly say she hated her family, but as to why she still hadn't told Usagi.

"Decided what you're doing for Christmas yet?" Takara start the conversation after taking a zip of her butterbeer.

"I think I'll just stay with you." Usagi decided there and then with out much thought. 

"Great, it'll be good. None of the Slytherins ever stay…so not only do we have our dormitory to ourselves we have the common room too. It- OI, Hey! Ron, Hermione! Over here!" Takara called out in mid sentence to the two Gryffindors entering the three broomsticks. "Oh, Harry too…naughty boy!" She sniggered in a mocking voice.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Harry as he and Hermione approached us whilst Ron was off getting them Butterbeer. 

Harry put his fingers to his lips, signalling the two girls to keep it quiet, "I snuck out through a secret tunnel."

Ron had only just returned and the three had sat down at their table when the door opened again, letting a cool breeze in. Usagi looked over to see who it was and bit her lip at the surprise. Professor McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid and the minister of Magic had just walked into the bar! Ron and Hermione had also noticed the professors and minister walk in and pushed Harry under the table, out of sight. The group of teachers chose a table just behind the Slytherin and Gryffindor group and waited patiently for their drinks. They didn't take long at all to come by, while in this time Hermione had lifted a Christmas tree from the group and placed it in front of their table.

The bartender was invited to sit with them, so she quickly went off to get herself a drink before returning to them. "So the rumour about Black breaking into Hogwarts _was _true?" The girl breathed in shock.

"I'm afraid it was Rosmerta m'dear." Fudge whispered back.

"Do you think that Black girl let him into the castle?" She said after a short pause.

Usagi fidgeted at the mention of her in their conversation. "I'd say so…but Dumbledore doesn't go with what I am saying…trust the girl. Wants to give her a chance…" 

"She was found by Professor Snape out in the forbidden forest with a friend that same night wasn't she?" Rosmerta questioned another rumour she had heard with the Hogwarts professors.

"Indeed she was found out there…yet Dumbledore still trusts her." Fudge grunted in an under tone.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, "The headmaster must have a logical reason for putting his trust in her." 

Fudge then snorted, "Has he not heard what Black plans to do with this girl? Her life has been promised to the dark lord. Black was probably trying to lure her out of the castle that night so he could take her to he-who-must-not-be-named. Our side can not afford her to be brought onto the dark side. If she is, who knows what will happen. Besides, Dumbledore doesn't know that she is truly on our side."  

"That poor girl…So, what exactly happened all those years ago?" Rosmerta asked fudge in a whisper, getting interested.

Fudge shook his head, "There isn't much known about the black girl…Usagi I think it was. But Sirius married a girl named Selena, and they had Usagi. Unfortunately, Selena died at child birth. By some it is believed that this is where Black snapped and became a death eater. People also believe that he choose to betray his best friends, the potters because he was jealous that they still had a family where as he had lost Selena. Others believe he had always been with the dark lord and had always planned the downfall of Lily and James… So when he finally was caught out he left the girl at home…we were planning on sending her to a wizarding family so if Black or some other death eater ever did try to steal her they would be able to protect her. But when we finally came to take her, some woman was there with Usagi in her arms. She took out a group of our best aruors before disappearing into a portal…that was the last time we ever saw Usagi Black until now…"

There was silence left after this explanation by the minister, "She lived in another dimension, didn't she?"

"Yes-" Usagi suddenly stood up and made her way out of the three broomsticks, only noticed by her friends at the same table as her. She past the teachers at their table and ran outside out into the cold winter weather. She was so angry, she couldn't stand to sit there and listen to the lies they thought were the truth being shared between them. She marched up the street her eyes showing off what she was feeling pretty well. She passed Malfoy and his two baka body guards on her way down the street and didn't answer the questions Draco was yelling to her back.

The sound of running footsteps could be heard from behind her in the snow, and a pair of arms grabbed her from behind, "Usa…" Takara sighed as Draco came running after them without Crabbe and Goyle following him. "It was a pack of lies, we know it was! They don't know what there saying…those bakas!" 

"Bloody hell, Turner! What _happened_?!" Draco bellowed, fed up with being ignored by the two girls.

"The teachers and Minister were just saying some things about Usagi's parents, okay! Sheesh."

"Oh…that's all?" Draco stated, "And here I was thinking it was something…_important_" he laughed.

Takara clenched her fists into a ball, "Get lost baka!"

*****

"Takaaaaaaara! Please!" Malfoy begged the night before he left with the rest of the school for the school holidays, "Please come! No one is really going to think you're more of a disgrace to the family then you already are! It was just a joke!" 

Draco had been pestering Takara a lot more now that the time for leaving was coming closer and closer, and Takara had to restrain herself from punching him again, or else Professor Snape would have to have another 'talk' to her about it. "NO! No no NO!! Get it through your head! I am not going home!"

She stormed up the girls dormitory stairs and burst into her dormitory with Usagi following her suit. "Aw, 'Kara, your family can't be that bad…" She said comfortingly.

Takara threw herself down on her bed, "Hell yeah, they can," She sighed. "You really want to hear about it then?" Usagi quickly nodded her head. She had wanted to hear all about Takara's family from the start but when she first asked, Takara had told her they were boring. "Okay…so being related to a Malfoy, means I have to be a pure blood wizard…our family has no half bloods or 'mudbloods' as we like to call them. Just full bloody wizards. Everyone in my family has been in Slytherin, generations and generation's worth of Slytherins! So, my immediate family… My mother is Draco's father's younger sister so that's how I am related to him…I have one older brother, he's like 20 or something and is a death eater with my parents, and Draco's parents…I never get to see him anymore though. Then I have two younger siblings," Takara sighed at the thought of them, "twins, they are…nine, ten I think. Boy and girl. God it's a nightmare living with them…they get away with everything! My parents favour them because they can't do magic yet and have no way of defending themselves against me…but because there are two of them I am usually the one that comes out with the more serious injuries I'll get the blame anyway! They invade my room too, steal my stuff, loose it or break it and I get the blame for it. Hell they broke my first wand and I had to buy a new one with my own money for blaming them!"

"Oh…that's pretty bad…I can understand why you wouldn't want to go back to them." Usagi admitted.

"Exactly…you'd be surprised how many of the Slytherins in this school are really distant cousins of mine. I have like twenty six first cousins though, including Draco, and they'll all be there. Eighteen of them are here now and the rest are either coming here in years to come or have graduated…then theres all the second cousins too…most of them will be there too. A mark of the Malfoy family is to have Blonde hair…my mother has it…and my dad has blonde hair too…but that was just a coincidence…so naturally me and my two brothers and sister all have blonde hair…but I dyed mine…my parents hate me for it. When Draco told me I was a disgrace to the family, he meant it. I wanted to be a Gryffindor so badly to displease my parents…but I wasn't one…so I made friends with muggle-borns and Gryffindors to get up their nose, and to top it off I refuse to follow in my parent's footsteps to serve the dark lord and they know it. I'm the black sheep of the family because the twins have already promised mum and dad they would be death eaters too…little bakas. They would be happy to know I am friends with you though…much to my displeasure… your actually a pure blood too…and a cousin of mine though two marriages I think…coz your dad is Draco's mum's cousin, so you'd be her second cousin, and she's his dads wife and his dad is related to my mum so you'd be her like third cousin through marriage or something. Bet you didn't know that eh? You're like Draco's second or third cousin." 

"Wow…I never knew I was Draco's cousin…I wonder if he knew…?" Usagi wondered shocked clearly.

Takara nodded, "Oh yeah, he knew. Actually…I dunno if they would be happy with me being your friend…You'd be considered a disgrace too, like your dad. He was worse than me though…he managed a Gryffindor, married a Gryffindor…you know. His parents gave him hell and evenly kicked him out of their house because of it. He was burnt off our family trees too. And because he wouldn't become a death eater like me…I'll get kicked out one day. That's what my family dose…I honestly can't wait till that day. So there is no way I am going back there just for the holidays…my parents try to talk me into it, then my family gives me the shits and they try to make it the worst time I have ever had. So…sadly Draco is my favourite cousin…I'm closet with him…yet he takes part in all the activities the rest of m horrid cousins do too, so I'm alone."

Silence followed her story of her family. "I'm so sorry you got a family like that 'Kara, they don't deserve you by the sounds of it."  

Takara frowned, but then smiled, "Thanks…that's a really nice thing to say. You never told me much about the other dimension you lived in…what's it like?" 

"Oh…I love it there…I have a bunch of wonderful friends there that I had to leave behind…Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru and my ex boyfriend, Mamoru. But the sad thing is, we all separated a while ago…Ami went off to Germany to be a doctor, Rei I'm not sure where she went, but she is doing a stage to become a real priestess. Makoto went and opened a restraint in Paris. Minako has started a modelling job here in England. Haruka is all over the place racing in car races. Michiru is preforming violin consents in the same places Haruka is. Setsuna lives in the 'Outer Mansion' looking after Hotaru. And Mamoru went to live in the states so we broke up. We're all really close and I used to see them all a lot, now the only form of communication for us is letter writing…" Usagi explained.

"Hmmm…you had it good, Usa. You don't know how good you had it…you actually had friends. You're the first true friend I have had…" Takara sighed. She then straightened up on her bed, "Yet one thing I don't get…your all starting your careers at thirteen? That's a bit odd…" 

 Usagi sighed, "Okay, this may be hard to explain and understand but I'll do my best. In that dimension I am seventeen years old, but when I came here I had to have a spell put on me so I would be the right age to live here…I could have lived here as a seventeen-year-old, but then I would have started in the seventh year and that's just a bit to advanced and there would be no point in coming here at all. So I was changed back to the age I would oringally be here, which was thirteen. The times run faster in that other world. So from now on, I'll age according to this time instead of the other one. Next year I'll be fourteen again…that's when I met all my friends…Its not all bad going back in age, I still know everything I did then like all my math and stuff, and I can keep my memories so it's all good I guess."

"Yeah…it's all good." 

.:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:.

Allo! Okay, I had to stop there…yes another one of my excuses for stopping…heh once again its tennis…I'm going to practice today…in the bloody heat!! With Glitter and Daisy…so I have to go and pick Glitter up soon and take her there…and my dad is getting impatient with me!! So I jut thought I'd post this quickly before I left!! Oh yes, we did change the title…and we may be changing it again…we're still brainstorming!!^^

**_Thanks soooo much to all those who have reviewed!! I think we just went over the hundred mark!! YAY! Keep them coming in please!!!! It's that little button down there in the left corner with the word 'Go' on it…see it? Yeah? Good now click on it and type away!!_**

Luv Always:

Glitter-Flutterby                                                                                          


	12. Christmas in a forest

DISCLAMIER: We DO NOT own Sailor Moon OR Harry Potter, and we do not wish to claim them from their rightful owners.  So don't sue us!!

Alright, Heya guys! My friend, Nicola, and I have finally gotten together to write our fic we were planning on writing together. This story shall centre on Usagi. This is a crossover with Harry Potter obviously. This story we are starting from the third year HP time. All the Sailor Moon stuff has happened, you'll just have to see what we plan on doing to make the times fit. The two of us will be working together and alternating between chapters. So I, Glitter-Flutterby Eily, shall write the first, then Sparkle-Flutterby Nicola will write the second. Now that we got all that cleared up, on with the story!!

**Lost without you**

Authors: Glitter-Flutterby, and Sparkle-Flutterby.

Chapter twelve: Christmas in a forest 

"Speaking" **_*_**_Thinking*** **_**Reading/writing****setting change** **_POV _**_[A/N]****_

Written by: Sparkle-Flutterby -Nicola                                                                                   

.:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. 

The day the school left for their Christmas holidays soon came. Usagi and Takara had gotten up early to bid Draco a happy Christmas which he returned to them in a huff as a group of three girls and two boys in all different year levels came up to him.  Usagi couldn't possibly fail to notice that they all had blonde hair. Yet their hair wasn't as blonde as Draco's, it was mixed in with Browns and Reds. The first girl, also the tallest girl had the long Blondish-brown hair, that just reached her shoulders and bangs that fell into her blue eyes. 

"Kalila," Takara mumbled when she noticed Usagi looking at her. "That one there…the one with the elbow length goldish hair is Caia and the other one with really short hair that's really blonde is Jenica.  And the guys…The tallest one is Chandler and the smaller one is Gareth. There's a bunch of them over there," Takara jabbed her finger behind Usagi, "And another group right there…boy there everywhere! You see what I mean?...Hey…wait a second…" Takara scanned the house for something. 

"What?" Usagi asked curiously looking around to see if she could spot what Takara was looking for.

"Uh…there she is. See that girl right there? The small one with shoulder length hair in a French braid?" She pointed to her left and Usagi followed her gaze, "Heh, that's Takako. She's the youngest one at Hogwarts now, and named after me with a similar name…although her parents wish they hadn't named her after me now because of what a disgrace I am so everyone just calls her Ko. I don't know…I just got a feeling she will come out on our side. Have fun, Draco-Baka!" 

"Don't worry Taka-_Baka_, he will unlike you." Kalila sniggered making the Baka in her name stand out clearly.

"Hey, Kalila, that actually rhymes. It suits her too. Taka-Baka!" Jenica laughed loudly as Takara's face went red with anger.

"Oh jeez, you guys don't start acting like her!" Caia spat in disgust, "She thinks she so smart with her Japanese. Don't ya? You know, Ko has a Japanese name too and she doesn't go round calling people idiots in Japanese." Caia pointed out.

"Or maybe," Chandler piped up, "She thinks it's cool to call us idiots in Japanese around her friend." 

"Well, we all know she's the idiot in the family." Caia added in as if stating the obvious. "She's defiantly the black sheep in our family…" Caia smirked, "Don't you agree, Draco?" 

Draco remained silent for a moment before answering, "Just out of curiosity, Caia, what pleasure do you get out of doing this? Did you ever consider the fact that she likes being the black sheep in our family? Besides, who cares if she speaks Japanese, and calls us idiots. So just get over it already. Sheesh!" 

A smirk appeared on Takara's face when he said this, "I guess Draco isn't as much of a baka as I thought…he knows when to quite…unlike the bunch of you…So if I were you, I'd quit while I was ahead or else eventually your all going to end up black, and blue. Like you all have…so many times before." 

Clearly this threat was enough to shut her cousins up without and 'but's from any of them which made her smirk widen. She was clearly happy that she was still in control around them because they were all still scared of her. The common room was soon empty with no Slytherins at all remaining. As Takara put it, this was where the fun began.

**_Usagi's POV_**

_I couldn't stop feeling sorry for Takara at all over the holidays. She sensed it from me and told me to give it a rest, but I couldn't just abandon my sympatric feeling for her like that. From what I had seen in that small period of time, her cousins were just as horrible as she made them out to be. And surprisingly Draco turns out to be the nicest of the bunch. I think Caia is the ringleader of the group for some reason, for she seemed to put Takara down a hell of a lot. I wonder what it would have been like if she did go with her cousins for Christmas. I don't know if I'd actually like to spend my holidays with such dreadful people. _

_But just as Takara had said, Christmas was a great deal of fun for the two of us. Harry, Ron and Hermione were also staying for Christmas this year, so we spent a lot of time with them, just outside having snow wars._

_On Christmas morning I was the first to wake, and took it upon myself to wake Takara up too by throwing my pillow onto her face. Takara didn't seem to have many presents by the side of her bed that morning, she just had a red letter that she ripped open with a frown. I had no idea what was happening and got the biggest fright when a woman's voice was yelling very loud at her._

_'TAKARA TURNER! HOW DARE YOU THREATEN YOUR COUSINS LIKE THAT AT SCHOOL. IF WE EVER HEAR THAT YOU HAVE DONE OR SAID ANYTHING TO UPSET ANY OF THEM YOU WILL FIND YOURSELF IN MUCH WORSE TROUBLE THAN YOU ARE ALREADY IN YOU LITTLE SWINE! ALL YOUR COUSINS HAD SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT YOUR BEHAVIOUR AS SOON AS THEY GOT HERE FOR CHRISTMAS, AND WE HEAR YOU HAVE BEEN GIVING DRACO A BIT OF A BEATING! AND HOW DARE YOU JUST DECIDE YOU WON'T COME HOME FOR CHRISTMAS THIS YEAR! WHEN WE ARE HOSTING CHRISTMAS AT OUT HOUSE FOR THE FAMILY WE EXPECT THE WHOLE FAMILY TO BE THERE TO HOST THEM!! BY NO CIRCUMSTANCES DO YOU DECIDED YOU WON'T COME! YOU'RE SKATING ON VERY THIN ICE YOUNG LADY AND WE WON'T STAND FOR YOUR BEHAVIOUR ANY MORE! YOU BETTER GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER VERY SOON OR YOU'LL BE FACING THE WORST PUNISHMENT YOU NEVER THOUGHT WAS POSSIBLE!!!'_

**_Back to normal POV_**

Usagi's mouth hung open collecting dust and all she was able to do was blink in amazement as the letter tore itself up and became nothing. The noise had been so loud it was still ringing in her eyes. While Usagi looked shocked and horrified that anyone would send such an insulting thing to someone on Christmas, Takara just smirked at the letter before sweeping the remainders off her bed and threw them out the window, still with a smirk of happiness it seemed.

"What was that?" Usagi asked, a little unsure of the scene that had just taken place. 

Takara merely smiled with pleasure, "Ah that would be called a Howler. Those are letters we get sent if we have done something our family is absolutely furious with and want to embarrass us even more by yelling at us. I've been waiting all holidays to get one." She sighed, "I can't go an entire year without getting at least one…last year I got seven. They always bare the same message, 'You're a disgrace, clean up your act, or else you'll get the worse punishment possible'…blah blah blah."

Usagi, who was now recovering from the shock nodded, "But, that's not a nice Christmas present…"

"Yeah, I know. But that's my 'Kind, loving, always there for me' family." Takara now wore a twisted sort of smile.

Usagi opened the rest of her presents in silence, every now and then glancing over to Takara who could be found stretched out on her bed reading a book. The rest of their morning was enjoyable for the two of them. They spent a lot of time in the common room just fooling around for fun and laying around by the fire. By lunch time they could find themselves walking casually to the great hall for lunch. All went by normally, and both Usagi and Takara were interested to hear Harry got a firebolt from an anonymous person. All through the lunch, Usagi was grabbing food off the table and putting it into her sub-space pocket, which she had just recently discovered she could use in this dimension. 

"What you want to do for the rest of the day, Usa?" Takara questioned the blonde girl she hadn't noticed taking all the food when they left the hall.

"I'm going to go down into the forest and visit dad for Christmas." She explained simply with a smile, "You don't have to come if you don't feel like it!" She added with the look on Takara's face.

Takara looked as though she was thinking it through before coming to a conclusion, "No way, I'm in. Besides I told your father if anything happened to you when you two were alone at the game, which it did, I would never leave him alone with you again!" 

Usagi laughed quietly and went down into their dormitory to grab a cloak, gloves and a scarf for the cold, snowy weather that was winter. [A/N…it sounds weird saying winter is Christmas time…Christmas for us is in summer!...which is now!!!] When Takara had done the same, they left their warm common room and went up to the entrance Hall. Just to the left of it by the stairs going up, was Hermione talking seriously to Professor McGonagall. Usagi gave her a wave when they caught eye contact, and Hermione returned it with a very small, barely visible smile. 

Shrugging it off quickly the two girls swept outside into the grounds of Hogwarts that was covered in snow.  [A/N how I would love 2 see snow…never seen the stuff but it sounds pretty cool!] They didn't waste anytime dordling along, but straight into the forest and out of sight for those at Hogwarts. Usagi used her necklace as a guild towards her father whom could have well been anywhere in the forbidden forest. It wasn't to long before they were in the heart of the forest, and Takara had hidden them both behind trees as creatures pasted by them. "The creatures that live in here aren't too fond of humans coming in and exploring their forest." Was all she had said.

"Right there!" Usagi yelled suddenly pointing her finger out in front. The sight she had seen had shocked her and she ran forwards and dropped to her knees at the man laying unconscious on the floor. "What's wrong with him?" She demanded of Takara as she too approached and fell beside Usagi.

Sirius, was there white and cold from being outside in this weather for so long. He lay in a small ball under a tree with his clothes pulled close to his body. "I don't know…I don't think he's been attacked or anything…" Takara mumbled and put her head to his chest to check for a heartbeat, "He's ok. He's breathing, isn't he?" 

Usagi nodded quickly, "That's good. He's fine I think. Just fainted maybe from the weather. His clothes are pretty damp; we should dry those off with a warming charm for a start." Takara examined before drying his robes of with a warming charm. "He'll be fine, I promise." She smiled softly to Usagi.

Usagi put a hand to her father's face that was still cold. As though magically, which it probably was, her finger tips begun to glow a pink colour and were heating her father up. It was seconds before his eyes had opened and his skin was feeling a normal temperature again. Her fingertips had stoped glowing the second he had opened his eyes. Slowly he sat up and the girls helped him lean up against the trunk of a tree. "What are you doing?" His muffled moan asked.

"Came to wish you a Merry Christmas," Usagi answered simply, "What happened to you?" She pressed concern visible across her face.

Sirius shook his head weakly, "Nuh, it was nothing. Just got a bit cold and all. You know this horrid winter stuff. Nothing you two really need to worry about." He sighed hoarsely.

"No, it is something; you shouldn't be lurking around the forest in the middle of winter!" Usagi argued back, "You're not even dressed right for it, no wonder you collapsed. There has to be somewhere that you can stay in stead of living here."

Takara nodded, "Yeah. And I know the perfect place…that is if you're not afraid of ghosts..." She sniggered, "But there aren't really any ghosts…it's just a rumour. I reckon you could make pretty good use out of the shrieking shack. Don't you?"

"Of course it's not haunted," Sirius mumbled.

"I reckon it's a great idea." Usagi put in with a smile to Takara, "From what I've seen, people are afraid of that old house, so no one would really go looking for you in it. What do you reckon?"

"I don't know…aren't dementors around in that area? But…I guess its better then here," He sighed, "No, don't worry, I'll take the shack!" he added as his daughter opened her mouth to protest about the dementors. 

"The problem is," Takara went on, also ignoring Usagi, "getting you there. We have to get you there without anyone noticing you…"

Sirius then smiled, "I'm two steps ahead. I can just go in my dog form, and there is also a tunnel in Hogwarts that leads straight into the shack. No sweat." He shrugged it off.

"Oh yeah, we'll just lead a giant dog through the halls of Hogwarts and into a secret passageway. No one will surely take a second look at us will they?" Usagi said sarcastically. "Your plans are great, but you have to think them through a bit more."

Sirius and Takara both rolled their eyes, "Okay, hows this. I happen to know that Harry has an invisibility cloak locked up in that tower of his. Maybe if we just ask to borrow it he'll let us. And if worse comes to worse and he says no, we can just bribe that knight into letting us into the common room again and steal it." Takara planned, "And we'll return it by morning of course!" She added in an innocent tone to Usagi's disapproving look about stealing the cloak. "But I don't think it will come to that extreme anyway."

"Happy now, Usa? It's a total fool proof plan. Except if he says no, then you get the fun of breaking into the Gryffindor common room. Must be pretty exciting for Slytherins to get into the Gryffindor common room." Sirius agreed.

Takara shook her head, "Actually I didn't really like going up there…one there's to many stairs to climb and two…there's WAY to much red up there. I don't know how they stand it!" 

Usagi could sense an argument about to erupt between the two on housing so she quickly said, "Well, it's getting pretty late…come on 'Kara, I think we better be g-"

"No not yet!" Sirius cut in, "I haven't given you your present yet Usa. Oh, did Harry say anything about that firebolt I sent him? Do you reckon it was a good idea?" Takara's face lit up with surprise in hearing the anomous sender of the firebolt was none other than the man sitting in front of her, while Usagi slowly unwrapped the small box her father had handed to her. 

Usagi's mouth hung slightly open as she store at the ring in its little box. The ring itself was made from prism with two wave like arms wrapping around a small pearl in the centre and small diamond to its right. "That was once your mothers. She loved that ring; I remember when she would walk around Hogwarts with it on, showing it off proudly. Said she wanted you to have it when you grew older." Usagi smiled gratefully, but didn't dare put in on, "Oh, don't worry, it will come off. It's not like the necklace." He laughed.

Still smiling she placed it on her middle finger were it was rather noticeable to others. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot…I brought you something too." She added before opening her sub-space pocket and brining out the food she had nicked from the table at lunch.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" Takara demanded watching Usagi hand the food down to the very ecstatic Sirius, "You pulled it from thin air! That was amazing!" 

"Sub-space pocket." She answered simply, still with her smile. "Yes…if I really must I'll teach you." Usagi answered Takara's expression of awe before she even had to ask.

"Oh! Thank you so much! Usa, I think we should be going…look its pretty late now." Takara examined her watch as Usagi did the same to her own.

Nodding she turned back to Sirius. "Okay, I'll try to get that cloak as soon as possible for you. Just hang around here, and enjoy your food for now. Merry Christmas dad." She embraced him in a hug as Takara also wished him a merry Christmas before walking off into the distance.

"Merry Christmas, Girls."

.:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:.

TITLE CHANGE!! Lol…yeah…I know again…but it went back to what it started out as…lol…soz!!!!! Heh that took a long time to write this chapter…last week of school and all, so that kept us busy…very busy at that. All I can say is I don't wanna be a year 10! I can't believe I am a year 10 now!! How time flys!! And what more, I can't believe Glitter is in year nine now!!! I have known her ever since year 2 (year 1 4 her) n now look at us!...i can tell you I didn't think we'd be as close as we are today. I kinda miss school…I don't know what I'll do tomorrow…everyone else will be at school and work so I'm home alone…lucky me!!^^. And the other half of my reason for this chapter taking so long was I was spending my weekend in hell…with my grandmother and cousins that I h8…so it summed up to what I call my 'week-end in hell'.

Yes, anyhow, how was this chapter? Hmmmm. Longer than usual…and it started out pretty bad…and it sorta finished pretty bad too. So yeah… sorry about that guys! Hmmm Glitters turn to update next…okies!

**_Pretty Please REVIEW!! We love reviews (doesn't everyone?) so PLEASEKeep them coming in!!!! It's that little button down there in the left corner with the word 'Go' on it…see it? Yeah? Good now click on it and type away!!_**

Luv Always:

Sparkle-Flutterby                                                                                        


	13. Lies

DISCLAMIER: We DO NOT own Sailor Moon OR Harry Potter, and we do not wish to claim them from their rightful owners.  So don't sue us!!

Alright, Heya guys! My friend, Nicola, and I have finally gotten together to write our fic we were planning on writing together. This story shall centre on Usagi. This is a crossover with Harry Potter obviously. This story we are starting from the third year HP time. All the Sailor Moon stuff has happened, you'll just have to see what we plan on doing to make the times fit. The two of us will be working together and alternating between chapters. So I, Glitter-Flutterby Eily, shall write the first, then Sparkle-Flutterby Nicola will write the second. Now that we got all that cleared up, on with the story!!

**Lost without you**

Authors: Glitter-Flutterby, and Sparkle-Flutterby.

Chapter thirteen: Lies

"Speaking" **_*_**_Thinking*** **_**Reading/writing****setting change** **_POV _**_[A/N]****_

Written by: Glitter-Flutterby -Eily                                                                                   

.:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. 

**_Usagi's POV_**

_I was very impressed with Takara and her knowledge of what was wrong with my father that night, and later she revealed to me that she would either like to be an auror or a healer. I know she didn't do much, but she still has a long way to plan her future and learn theses things._

_The school had now all returned from their Christmas holidays, and the Slytherin common room was buzzing with noise as they all talked about their holidays. Takara herself was very disappointed that they had all returned, having enjoyed the common room to herself. You'd have to be practically deaf to not be able to hear Caia bragging on about how she had such a great Christmas because 'someone' wasn't there. Takara is at boiling point and I'm just waiting to see how long she can restrain herself from physically hurting her. Poor Takara…she's got it bad._

_Classes have been going for a few days, and I am scheduled to have my first anti-dementor lesson in a few minutes. So I left the common room alone that night, on my journey to the history of magic classroom where I had previously been told was were we would be doing our anti-dementor lessons. When I got there no one was there, except Professor Lupin who I found lighting the lamps of the history of magic classroom. To the centre of the room was a box, no doubt with what ever we would be training against dwelling inside it. _

**_Back to normal POV_**

Professor Lupin looked up as Usagi walked into the room. He smiled kindly over to her as she took a seat, "Harry should be here soon I hope."

All Usagi did was return his smile and nod in response as she watched him lighting lamps. Slowly she lifted her hand up to scratch her nose when Professor Lupin suddenly grabbed it. "Is there something wrong, professor?" Usagi asked a little off hand.

"Where did you get that ring?" He demanded of Usagi.

"I uh, got it for Christmas…d'ya mind if I have my hand back now, please, Professor?" She asked innocently trying to pry her hand free of his grip but to no such success.

"Who gave it to you?" He asked, trying to become slightly calmer as he released her. "Do you even know who's this used to be? It was your mothers! Have you been in contact at all with Sirius Black? He's the only one who could have had it all these years… Do you know where he is right now?" he demanded as she shrugged.

Usagi quickly shook her head, "No, of course not. Why would you think I knew where he is? Just because I am his daughter, I should know where he is? I have never even met him, okay." She defended, praying she sounded truthful all the same.

Professor Lupin remained silent and looked Usagi square on in the eye, "I hope you're telling the truth, Miss Black. Your father has committed a serious crime and needs to be put behind bars where he will not hurt anyone. I'm assuming that you already know what he plans to do to Mr Potter? So that's why we must-Do you understand that?"

"I'm not a little kid, professor. I can handle the truth. Wouldn't want anyone getting hurt, would we?" She almost sneered at the DADA professor. Although, to Usagi, Professor Lupin didn't seem to be all that convinced when she said she knew nothing of what was happening. Luckily for Usagi, Harry walked in at just that moment, giving Lupin no chance to badger her further on the matter.

Usagi was relieved Harry had come. She had a feeling Lupin was beginning to become suspious of her, and she didn't want that to happen. If Lupin got suspious, who knows what he would do. She also hadn't expected her new ring to cause such a commotion between the two of them…It was rather curious as to how he knew about the ring belonging to her mother in the first place.

"What's that?" Harry questioned, bringing Usagi's attention to the box that sat on top of Professor Binns' desk.

"Another Boggart," Professor Lupin answered simply, "I've been combing the castle for one all week and was fortunate enough to find this one hiding in Mr. Flich's filing cabinet. It's about the closest thing we will get to a real dementor. The boggart shall turn into a dementor when it sees you both and we'll be able to practice on him."

"Ok." Both Harry and Usagi said at once.

"So then," Lupin took out his wand, and indicated that Usagi and Harry do so as well. "The defence I am going to try and teach you, is way beyond Ordinary wizarding level, very advanced magic. It is called the Patronus Charm."

"What dose it do?" Harry questioned 

"The proper patronus acts as an anti-dementor guardian- a shield between you and the dementor. A patronus is built up on the things a dementor feeds upon. Hope, happiness and the desire to survive. It can not feel despair like we can so a dementor can't feed on it." Lupin paused, letting the new found information sink in, "But this all comes with a warning. The patronus charm is highly advanced magic- most qualified wizards have trouble producing a proper patronus."

"What does a patronus actually look like?" Usagi put in curiously

"A patronus is as unique as its owner- it all depends on the person conjuring it," Lupin answered.

Usagi nodded, "Righto, and how do you conjure it?" 

"It's an incantation…Expecto Patronum. To conjure a patronus, you must be concentrating on one single happy thought. Okay, I'll give you a couple of minutes to think of a happy memory. Harry, if it's okay, you'll be first."

**_Usagi's POV_**

_I closed my eyes and thought about what Professor Lupin had instructed me to do. It was such a simple task, yet so many memories to choose from. The problem was all my good memories had been in the other dimension and I'm not to sure they would have the same effect…but then again, why wouldn't they? I finally settled on the though when we had first defeated Queen Beryl. That had to count as a very happy thought; for it was the first time my friends and I had ever saved the world._

_When I reopened them, Harry was standing at the front of the room. Lupin counted to three before realising the dementor and rushing over to the side of the room where he called me over so I wouldn't be in Harry's way. _

_Just like Lupin had said, when the boggart had burst out of its box, it had already taken on Harry's worst fear, a dementor. The effects this had on the room were the exact same of those of a real dementor. The torches Professor Lupin had been lighting when I first entered the room flickered out and I felt myself go cold. The affects of the real dementor were taking part in the boggart as it advanced on Harry and I fought to stay on my feet. But much to my annoyance the room went dark and my feet couldn't hold me up any longer. I never felt my body hit the floor, but more rather being placed on the floor gently by Professor Lupin._

_"Usagi!"__ I had barley been unconious for three minute when Professor Lupin came to reawaken me. The lights were back on once again, the boggart gone and Harry at my shoulder nibbling on a piece of chocolate. Professor Lupin handed me one too and I took it without hesitation. _

_"If you two want to stop, it's quite alright. I understand. This is such advanced magic…" Professor Lupin offered us._

_"No!" we both quickly said, shoving the chocolate into our mouths, "I never even got a turn!"_

_Before Professor Lupin could denie me of my turn I was on my feet, wand at the ready. He counted down from three and released the boggart-dementor from its box. Once again the room went dark and cold. I tried to think of the happiness I had felt when we had defeated Beryl, "Expecto patronum! Expecto patronum!" I yelled in attempts to defend myself but nothing but a wisp of silver gas came from my wand tip. I begun to panic when nothing was happening and the dementor was extending its hand towards my neck. "Expecto Patronum!" _

_That was it, I couldn't stand it any long and my legs gave way. My body collided with the hard stone floor. For the forth time I felt my shield go up and act as a protection against the dementor. My eyes were open and I was able to sit up with the dementor standing in front of me. The dementor didn't back away with the light coming from my shield, and neither did Professor Lupin do anything about it. Actually, all he was doing was staring at the force felid that was shielding me. "Professor!" I yelled when the dementor took a step towards me, arm still extended._

**_Back to normal POV_**

Usagi's yell brought the professor back to reality and he quickly disposed of the boggart. They did two more turns each with the dementor, but nothing seemed to be improving for either of them. When the end of their lesson came, Professor Lupin asked Usagi to stay behind again. "But-uh ok…" She sighed. She had been meaning to talk to Harry now, about his cloak and Ron's rat, which Takara had reminded her of. 

"Did you want me to wait, Usagi?" Harry asked, noticing the blonde had been looking at him almost as though she wanted something.

Usagi smiled, "Yes, if you don't mind. I actually need to talk to you about something." 

"We should only be a few minutes." Lupin explained to Harry. He nodded and closed the door behind him, leaving the Professor and Slytherin to talk in private. "Usagi, I need to ask a favour of you. I need you to give me your word- if you see or speak to your father; you'll tell someone- me, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape- anyone. Can you promise me that?"

Usagi paused, and though what the professor was saying through before shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Professor. But I can't give you my word. I wouldn't be able to break a promise like that. I'm very sorry."

"Don't you understand, Usagi? Don't you know what he wants to do? Kill Harry, hand you over to the dark lord, and most of all wants to bring his master back to full power. Do you really wish for this to happen?" He paused, looking her straight in the eye with a pleading look, "I know it's hard for you, but it's for the best of everyone."

"Okay…I promise." She lied and crossed her fingers behind her back. She knew it was childish, and she knew muggles did it, but she couldn't help herself. "I guess your right. I'll tell someone if I ever see him." She hated saying this, and she hated lying. But she was doing it for the best of her father. Professor Lupin was already getting suspious by the looks of things, and it would be best to promise him this to get him off her case. 

Professor Lupin smiled, "There you go. Thank you. You're free to leave now." Usagi quickly left the room with a little less than a smile on her face.

Harry had been waiting for her just outside the door leaning on the wall patiently, "That wasn't very long." He commented as they started to slowly walk down the hall.

Smiling mysteriously she answered, "It could have been, had I not co-operated"

Harry had the urge to ask her what that meant, but found the chances of her telling him were below zero. "Anyway, you wanted something?" 

"Two things actually…" She said looking at the ground, "Ron, he has a rat doesn't he? Named Pettigrew? Peter? Something along those lines?" 

Usagi brought her gaze up to meet the Emerald green eye's of Harry. He just blinked at her a few times, "Pettigrew? Peter? Are you feeling alright?" Harry asked uncertainly and put his hand to her forehead to check for a temperature.

"I'm fine," she snapped, "Then what's the rat's name?" 

"Ron had a rat, his name was Scabbers…but that was before Hermione's cat ate him." Harry said slowly, "Why the sudden interest in Ron's pet?"

"Scabbers…" Usagi repeated, No reason…secondly could I burrow your invisibility cloak one night soon?" 

Harry blinked once more, "What do you need it for- how'd you find out about it?"

Usagi shrugged, "Uh, Takara says she's seen you with it. Guess you got to be a bit more careful when you're using stuff…never know when she can be lurking around the next corner."

"That's right!" A voice that sounded only too much like Takara's sounded from behind a corner and she jumped out from behind it to meet the two.

"See what I mean?" Usagi sighed, "What are you doing here?" 

Takara shrugged, "I was bored, and you were taking such a long time… I decided I'd come and see what you were up to. Problem?"

Smiling Usagi shook her head, "Nope. Anyway, so can I please just burrow the cloak for one night?" Usagi asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I guess you can. But what do you want it for?" Harry asked suspiously

Both girls exchanged looks, "Just some fun I guess…" Usagi answered slowly, "I mean think about all the fun we could have with it."

"Yeah…just a bit of fun in…end of Christmas holiday spirits…" Takara laughed, "Come on, you can't say you don't sometimes use it for fun…"

Harry thought, "I don't really use it that often for fun…maybe a few times when I got it in first year. But I guess you can…when did you say you wanted it?"

Usagi looked over to Takara, smiling, "Thank you! When do we want it?" She shrugged, "Sometime this week should be good."

The three departed shortly after, with Harry continuing to go up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower, and Usagi and Takara heading down to the Slytherin dungeons. "Do you know how much lying I have done in the past two hours?" Usagi sighed.

"As much lying as I do in thirty minutes?" Takara said innocently.

Usagi nodded with a smirk, "Yeah…something like that I guess." 

Takara smirked too, "Hey, you know what you forgot? You promised to teach me to use that what's-a-ma-call-it pocket on Christmas."

"Sub-Space pocket"

"Whatever…you can teach me tonight!" Takara said excitedly and all Usagi did in response was sigh heavily. 

.:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:.

*yawnz* Allo…yay I updated!! Just in time for channel [V] too…goodies. Anyhow, what you guys think? Longer eh? Well I think it was longer lol. *Sigh* oh yeah, by the way, I have updated 'Together Forever and Always' for those of you who read it…we can thank Lindsey for it…lol telling me that if I have time to update this, I have time to update 'Together Forever and Always' too. Which is partly true I guess. But then again, I always have lil old sparkle here to hurry me up with this story, don't i? OOOOOOO!! I like that song!!! Heh 'predictable' by Delta Goodrem…YAY!! I wonder how many of you from America have heard of her? I'm not too sure if u have or haven't lol. Okies well I'm going now…

**_Woah_****_ shit! We're almost at 150!! That's pretty good I guess…Sparkle is thrilled…oh yeah…*Sparkle dancing in the background* Ahem…ignore her. Yes well anyhu, just like to THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!! Lol…from us of course. Uh…keep em coming in!! we love them, and we love you all!! *hugglez*_**

Luv Always:

Glitter-Flutterby                                                                                          


	14. The shrieking shack

DISCLAMIER: We DO NOT own Sailor Moon OR Harry Potter, and we do not wish to claim them from their rightful owners.  So Don't sue us!!

Alright, heya guys! My friend, Nicola, and I have finally gotten together to write our fic we were planning on writing together. This story shall centre on Usagi. This is a crossover with Harry Potter obviously. This story we are starting from the third year HP time. All the Sailor Moon stuff has happened, you'll just have to see what we plan on doing to make the times fit. The two of us will be working together and alternating between chapters. So I, Glitter-Flutterby Eily, shall write the first, then Sparkle-Flutterby Nicola will write the second. Now that we got all that cleared up, on with the story!!

**Lost without you**

Authors: Glitter-Flutterby, and Sparkle-Flutterby.

Chapter fourteen: The shrieking shack 

"Speaking" **_*_**_Thinking*** **_**Reading/writing****setting change** **_POV _**_[A/N]****_

Written by: Sparkle-Flutterby -Nicola                                                                                   

.:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. 

**_Usagi's POV_**

_I'm telling you there is no tricking Takara. The second we got back to our dormitory that night she had demanded, yet still in a seemingly innocent voice, that I teach her how to use a sub-space pocket. I was astounded at how fast she caught onto the sub-space pocket. It took me barely twenty minutes to teach her, and I though we would be going at it for at least a week. But no, Takara manages to surprise me. You could almost say she was a natural. Of course after she had learnt how to use it, she wouldn't leave it alone. At one point she had put everything she owned inside it and then pulled it all back out again with amazement. She even went to show it off with Malfoy who seemed interested, but not enough that he'd ask me to teach him to use one too._

_I was so anxious to get father down into the shrieking shack I went up to the Gryffindor common room the next night to retrieve the cloak with Takara by my side. The knight with the chubby pony remembered me from last time and wasn't so easily fooled. He actually refused to let me in this time without a password which seemed almost impossible to guess. "You cowardly scallywags, you shall not enter the chambers within until you fight me like a man! Or give me the secret password." _

_"We'll see who the coward is when I blast you into a thousand pieces!" Takara yelled back very frustrated with him._

_I would rather take a guess at the password than actually duel this guy. It wasn't that I was afraid of him, it was just I couldn't be bothered. There had to be a way of guessing the password…didn't there? "Oddsbodikins!" I shouted suddenly, "The password is Oddsbodikins!" Both Takara and the knight had stopped and stared at me in mid sentence. I blinked a couple of times in surprise, 'Oddsbodikins'? Did I just yell that out? Where in the world did I pull that from?! _

_The knight stared at me in disbelief before swinging open to let us in. Takara couldn't take her eyes off me the whole time, where as I, trying to pretend like nothing out of the ordinary had happened walked slowly into the common room. Ron must had seen me because he nudged Harry in the side and pointed over to me. Harry mouthed 'one minute' and went upstairs to his dormitory. Takara managed to pull me back outside the common room saying that Harry would bring the cloak out to us. _

_Sure enough he did and told us to give it back to him the next morning. With that, we were well on our way to getting father out of the forbidden forest._

**_Back to normal POV_**

The two girls were on their way, under the cloak just for the fun of it, down to the edge of the forbidden forest. The feeling of being invisible to everyone else made Usagi feel strange. She had never been invisible before, and she never thought that you could do so. It gave her a creepy feeling when they ran into Mr. Flich and he looked straight through them. But that was the beauty of being invisible. 

The two made it all the way to the edge of the forest unnoticed, and waited for any sign of the giant black dog that knew he was supposed to meet them now. "Reckon we should take the cloak off?" Takara whispered as a few minutes had pasted.

"Yeah," Usagi nodded, "We're going to have to take it off anyway when he comes. I don't think the three of will fit under the cloak."

The girls threw it off themselves and Takara held it up, "Are you sure? Look how big it is though…" she pointed out handing Usagi the cloak to examine herself.

"I'm sure…a really large dog and two girls…I don't think it's quite that big." She smiled folding the cloak back up.

"What if the really large dog was in human form?" A voice asked them from behind.

Usagi and Takara both jumped, and let out a small yelp of surprise as Sirius had spoken from behind them, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Usagi hissed when she saw whom the spoken voice had belonged to, "Quick, put it on before someone sees you!"

Takara was frowning, showing her mild surprise at how stupid he had been in showing his true form while Usagi had thrown the cloak over his head. "We can fit under that…" Takara assured Usagi, staring at the stop Sirius had disappeared from still with her frown.

Usagi shook her head, "No…look, you can see his shoes. He's too tall for it as it is already. You're going to have to crouch. Well…I think there his shoes." 

"Okay, fine. You win. Let's go then." Takara sighed in a defeated tone.

The group made their way towards the whomping willow that according to both Sirius and Takara was the entrance to the shrieking shack. Usagi had actually thought it was inside Hogwarts, but then Sirius explained that that was the entrance to Honeydukes. "You really knew you way around, didn't you?" Takara whispered to the invisible Sirius.

"I was a marauder. Of course I knew my way around." He said hastily, "Okay, now all you have to do- grab that stick right there and prod that knot on the trunk of the tree. Just be careful." Sirius explained as they came to the whomping willow. 

Usagi grabbed the stick he must have been talking about, which in itself was over a meter long. She carefully prodded the knot as instructed after dodging a branch that had come swishing violently close to her. The tree became silently still and made way for them to go down the hidden tunnel. The tunnel itself was dark and required the two girls to light their wands. Only when they were at least two minutes into the tunnel did they let Sirius take the cloak off.

"You too are so careful…cautious." Sirius observed in a whisper, "Don't you ever talk risks in life?"

Usagi who was in front of him gave a toss of her hair, "I take risks. But not ones where I am gambling the freedom of someone's life." Takara nodded from in front of her in agreement.

Sirius founding himself unable to comeback with anything just muttered to himself, "What fun is live if there are no risks?" 

They finally came to the shrieking shack's living room. It was a terrible state, and they were more shocked when they came to the bedroom were Sirius would be spending his nights. The room's wallpaper- well what wallpaper? There were threads of it barely visible on the walls, clearly having been ripped off by someone or something. The walls were all stained with blood that looked years old. The floor was dusty, and the bed had bite marks all over it with the faded colour of the wood being chipped. Left to right there were cobwebs hanging above their heads, with no doubt spiders not too far away. 

"Brings back memories…" Sirius sighed as if he didn't notice all the things in this room that made it look out of order. Usagi shuddered, and what was worse it was night time and she was in the most haunted house in all of England. 

"If I didn't know any better, I would say this place really was haunted, but with things far worse than ghosts…look at the teeth markings on the bed." Takara could also be seen shuddering at the atmosphere of the old house.

Usagi shook her head violently as though to clear her thoughts, "No, you're not hanging around here. The house is in far worse condition than I first thought out, there must be dementors down there, and you never know if someone would come up here." 

Sirius gave a small laugh, "No one in their right mind would come up here. I don't even think a dementor would." He smiled slyly looking out the window through the planks of wood that had been boarded around it. "It's perfect…"

*****

Usagi and Takara had spent almost an hour and a half trying to convince Sirius that that house wasn't liveable and that he was better off in the forest for winter was passing. Sirius had to have been one of the stubbornest people she had even met- almost as bad as Rei herself. Before leaving that night, Takara showed off her new found ability to use a sub-space pocket and handed Sirius some of the food they had nicked from the Slytherin table at dinner that night.

Takara had a qudditch match to play two days later against Ravenclaw. This left Usagi alone in the Slytherin stands to watch the game, not even with Malfoy for he was play as well. Usagi had to admit that Takara was a fantastic beater, she had almost knocked a Ravenclaw chaser of their broom, and Usagi was sure she saw Takara fire the beater at Malfoy for some reason that wasn't known to anyone but her. Slytherin had won, but only just. Takara puts it that the only reason they won was because Draco had a better broom than the Ravenclaw girl did. "Only thing we need to do now is attach a hand to his broomstick and we should be in for the qudditch cup." 

The anti-dementor lessons with Harry and Professor Lupin didn't seem to be improving at all. Usagi had been able to muster up enough energy to form a rather tall, no shaped transparent cloud of gassy mist up, but it was no where near strong enough to chase off a dementor. But she in herself was improving. She was almost positive she had the shield thing worked out and was able to bring it up at will a couple of times when she needed it. 

Harry was also improving having being at the same level as Usagi was with the patronus charm. His transparent cloud of mist wasn't as tall as Usagi's. Professor Lupin took it upon himself to explain that they were getting better and they were beginning to take on a shape, even if it was just height. 

Professor Lupin had put a stop to his badgering of Usagi about Sirius now that the mass murder's activity seemed to be quiet. Usagi herself had been up to the shrieking shack at least once every two days, with and sometimes without Takara by her side. Sirius had admitted that he lived his life out as a dog in the house.

It had been another day filled with Qudditch, this time Gryffindor verse Ravenclaw. Much to Usagi's delight Takara was there to watch the match with her. "Reckon you can beat that, Malfoy?" Takara said with a smirk to Malfoy at the end of the match when Harry had caught the snitch on his new firebolt.

"If you don't swing another bludger at me I think I may actually have a chance." He retorted with a glare.

Takara just smiled innocently towards him, "I was aiming for the Ravenclaw seeker, if you don't mind." 

"Mhmm…who just happened to be on the other side of the pitch." Malfoy muttered in annoyance before he left the two girls in peace.

Usagi let out a tired yawn as she climbed into bed that night, with Takara doing the same on the other side of the room. They had spent most of their day up in the library catching up on homework with a lack of nothing else to do. "Night Usa" Takara yawned and pulled the covers over her.

"Night." Usagi answered. 

As tired as she really was, she was finding it challenging to get to sleep. She had tossed and turned for ten minutes before throwing the covers off her from the heat. She soon got cold again and regretted throwing them away. She pulled them back up and continued to toss and turn.  Now when she closed her eyes for about the millionth time that night, she opened them again suddenly. Light? Pink light was coming into the room that was completely dark except for the moon's rays pouring through their window. She was also feeling warm again, and put two and two together.

She fumbled through her pyjamas until her hand rapped around the outline of her crescent moon necklace. As she had thought correctly, it was the source of the pink light and also why she was so warm. "Oh no," she muttered as the light grew brighter. 

Not even trying to keep the noise down for her sleeping friend she threw herself out of her bed only to land on the floor with a loud thump with the sheets wrapped around her. 

"Usa, what're ya doin?" Takara's sleepy voice mumbled from across the room.

Usagi didn't answer though, she found her feet, forced them into her pink fluffy slippers and a dressing gown before wrenching the door open. Takara was now sitting up in bed and only had enough time to see the blonde run from the room. She quickly got up and followed her down the stairs.

Usagi didn't know exactly where she was going, but she didn't need to know. Her necklace was doing all the work for her and all she had to do was be sure the light got brighter rather than duller. But she had a pretty basic idea of where to go, and by the time she did get there it would probably be too late to do anything. Her thoughts were racing a mile as she ran along quickly with them. She was going to be too late to do anything. She knew she was. If only she could get up to the Gryffindor common room _now._

With that single thought, she felt her body dissolve from where she had been running fast from as the light grew brighter. She felt like she was speeding through time and when she finally did appear again, she was on the seventh floor with the knight guarding the entrance to Gryffindor tower. Usagi skidded to a sudden stop. She had no idea what had just happened, or what she had just done, but right now it didn't matter.

"Ah, look who it is, the cowardly scallywag!" Exclaimed the knight as Usagi approached him, "Finally come to pay me with my duel! On your feet good lady and fight me like a man!" 

"Get over yourself; I'm not here to fight you!" Usagi snapped back.

The knight smiled, "Well I know what you want! You want to enter the chamber within! And I don't think you'll be so lucky with the password!" 

Usagi glared him off and let a small growl escape her lips, "Did you let a man in? Just then?" She demanded.

"Certainly did, dear lassie! He, unlike you _had_ the passwords! Read them off a tiny piece of paper!" The knight replied, still with his smile of pride.

Usagi's eyes grew wide, "You let him in?!" she repeated in a yell. 

Usagi looked startled for a second when a scream that belonged to a boy was heard from inside the room. She brought back the glare and said in a very dangerous and threatening tone, "Let me in."

.:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:.

*Is beaming round at readers* Cliffhanger!! Ok…sort of…not a really bad one though, is it? Not as bad as the one Glitter left, that I so kindly updated quickly for…did I update it quickly? I can't remember…oh well. Never you mind!! It's not that bad a cliff-hanger!! I've read worse…much worse!!...I have noticed, and I bet you have too, the chapters are getting longer. Actually this chapter could have been longer…had Glitter not already claimed that she wanted to write the rest of this scene with her own ideas. *is glaring at glitter* Always taking the better half of the story!! *sigh* O well…I get her next time!!^__^.  Any how…let us all hope and prey she won't leave you in suspence for too long…but with her we can never tell. Heh…she's writing to many fics at once! I don't know how she doses it…

**_150!!! 150!!! ONE HUNDER AND FIFTY REVEIWS!! We passed it!! YAYAY!! Omg! My first ficcy got over 100 and fifty reviews!! *faints* oh well…it wouldn't be as great if Glitz wasn't here…or would it? Nuh we all love her! Thanx so much from the both of us to EVERYONE hu reviewed this story!!! Love you all 4eva!!_**

Luv Always:

Sparkle-Flutterby                                                                                        


	15. Rules were made to be broken

DISCLAMIER: We DO NOT own Sailor Moon OR Harry Potter, and we do not wish to claim them from their rightful owners.  So Don't sue us!!

Alright, heya guys! My friend, Nicola, and I have finally gotten together to write our fic we were planning on writing together. This story shall centre on Usagi. This is a crossover with Harry Potter obviously. This story we are starting from the third year HP time. All the Sailor Moon stuff has happened, you'll just have to see what we plan on doing to make the times fit. The two of us will be working together and alternating between chapters. So I, Glitter-Flutterby Eily, shall write the first, then Sparkle-Flutterby Nicola will write the second. Now that we got all that cleared up, on with the story!!

**Lost without you**

Authors: Glitter-Flutterby, and Sparkle-Flutterby.

Chapter fifteen: Rules were made to be broken

"Speaking" **_*_**_Thinking*** **_**Reading/writing****setting change** **_POV _**_[A/N]****_

Written by: Glitter-Flutterby -Eileen                                                                                   

.:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. 

**_Usagi's POV_**

_My anger was boiling up inside me at this knight. He was by far the most up himself person I had ever met. An arrogant git to be absolute! How I hated this guy! The only thing he was actually good at was he'd be the only house guarder that would be stupid enough to let a person from another house in their house, password or no password.  _

_"I'm not letting ya in, you cowardly lass! Not till you give me our duel!" He argued back, clearly not even the slightest bit worried by her._

_The scream from inside the Common room was ringing in her ears. Didn't he hear it? The scream that had just sounded from behind his portrait. Well it was hard to tell if he did for his expression had not changed from his smile. _

_From behind her, mixing with the sound of the repeating screaming inside her head, she could here the shuffled footsteps and heavy breathing of Takara as she came on the same level with me and that knight. "There has to be a bloody short cut!" she exclaimed as she drew in a breath._

_Poor girl had run up seven floors worth of stairs. We really need to learn the short cuts up here. Without any warning, she grabbed my arm and dragged me a few feet away from the Knight's portrait._

_"No! '__Kara! I gotta get in there-!" I yelled at her as she held me back. It was almost as though she knew exactly what was going to happen. The portrait of the knight swang open violently from the inside, it would have clearly knocked me out had Takara not pulled me out of the way in time. Sirius stumbled out from the inside of the Gryffindor common room. He took one look at mine and Takara's horrified faces as my necklace shone brighter than ever, and took off down the hall. "Animagi!" I yelled out to his back._

_Takara let me go and we both took off after the now dog form of my father. Ugh! He was so going to be caught! By now the teachers should be alart to what has happened and I am chasing a giant dog around the halls of Hogwarts! _

_Dad seemed to know where he was going, and was taking short cuts to the entrance hall that didn't take as long, but there were still a hell of a lot of stairs involved. When we got to the Entrance hall, I ran ahead of both Dad and Takara and wrenched the oak doors open so he could make his escape. We followed him right down to the ground where I prodded the knot on the whomping willow so he could get in. He leaped down into the tunnel and I went to follow him when once again Takara's hands wrapped around my wrist, pulling me back._

_"Takara!"__ I exclaimed, "Let me go!" _

_God this girl had an iron grip on me and I wasn't able to pry myself free from her, "No, __Usa__! We have a hogsmeade weekend next week. Wait until then. You can't risk getting caught out here…especially by Snape and Lupin." Takara reasoned with me as I continued to struggle against her, "C'mon. You've done what you can to make sure he's out of trouble, now I'm doing what I can to make sure you're out of trouble."_

*****

**_Back to normal POV_**

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" Usagi exclaimed angrily the next week when she and Takara had been on their hogsmeade weekend. "You broke the second rule I gave you!"

Sirius flinched at the yelling she was doing, "Keep it down Usa…" Takara said from the corner of the room she was standing in. She gave Usagi a warning look before resuming her gaze to what she could see outside, past the boarded up window.

"Wish rule was the second one?" Sirius demanded not so loudly.

"'Don't go _anywhere_ near Hogwarts unless I say its ok! And stay away from Gryffindor tower'! Sound familiar?" Usagi said almost sarcastically.

"You've got so many damn ruddy rules it's hard to remember them all!" Sirius defended, raising his voice up a notch.

"There are only three," Usagi snapped back, her voice was rasing again…"And they are all common scene! You don't need to remember them! They should be stuck in your brain!"

"Ok so I only broke the second rule! I made sure I didn't break the first 'don't be seen'" Sirius recalled the number one golden rule.

Usagi snorted, "That knight you gave the password doesn't count then hey? Or the boy you made scream inside the common room?" She went on, "What in god's name were you doing up there in the first place?!"

"Well you two didn't seem to be doing very much about Pettigrew so I went up there to dispose of the little rat myself." Sirius answered simply.

Had Usagi been standing closer to a wall, she would have hit her head against it several times at his stupidity. But she didn't at the risk of looking insane, "I _have_ been working on Pettigrew! And you would have gotten yourself all caught out for nothing, because Hermione's cat ate him! And besides, I said _NO_ murdering! Can you please just keep yourself under control till I figure out how to get you freed?" 

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were the parent pestering the child. I'm still your father, Usagi Black. Weather I am in prison or not, I will always be your father and you should be showing me the respect I deserve as your father!" Sirius yelled. His voice echoed throughout the house, with Takara giving up on what was happening outside and watching the two battle it out.

"Then act like the father, and I'll act like the child. Right now I see it that you can't be protecting me because you have a huge amount of money above your head at the moment, so it's me that is protecting you. I cover for you, I lie for you, I found this house for you even though I'd rather you live in the forest, I bring you food too. So just follow my three rules for me." Usagi's voice was quieter now, but still threatening all the same.

Takara went back to the window without a single word. "Fine then," Sirius agreed, "Treat me with the respect I deserve, and I'll follow your rules." A smile flicked over Sirius face, and he opened his arm for her.

A smile also lit up on Usagi's face for the first time since she had been there with him today and she slowly approached him and gave him the hug of forgiveness he was looking for. The two let each other go when Takara's laugh reached their ears, and they both turned to her glaring, expecting her to be watching the two of them. Yet her eyes were fixed on outside, "Oh my god! You really have to see this, Usa!" she gasped, now clutching her stomach.

Usagi left Sirius and approached Takara, who pointed out the window. Peering out one of the cracks of the boarded up window, she saw Ron, standing alone also clutching his stomach, with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle cover in mud? It was mud alright, and Usagi's eyes widened with surprise as another splatter of mud hit Malfoy square on in the face.

"James's invisibility cloak!" Sirius exclaimed in total awe, as he two was watching from another window. "Wow…I wonder who's under it." 

Usagi, also laughing answered, "Probably Harry. He's not even aloud to be here…didn't have a signed permission form." 

The three went back to watching the scene below and all gasped when Goyle tripped up and Harry and his head appeared out of nowhere. Malfoy's scream reached their ears from the second floor of the shake easily, and he with his two body guards dashed off in the other direction. "Oh no…Potter is so dead." Takara sighed, shaking her head in pity. Harry recovered himself with the cloak and that was the last they saw of the emerald eyed boy.

*****

The exams season was now upon the third year students. Usagi knew she couldn't escape this time of the year, and found herself, along with Takara down in the library studying for their upcoming exams. 

The quiddtich cup had been won- by Gryffindor of course. And Slytherin lost it, which was a shame. Takara was very pissed off with Malfoy for the rest of the week ("You did it again! You swang another flamin' bludger at me!!"). 

Exams had started, the first one being transfiguration. It was simple enough, turn a tea cup into a tortious. They had suspected it would be something to do with a teacup, and they had been in their dormitory, practicing turning the teacup into all sorts of animals. Usagi had been confident walking in, and she was confident walking out too.

The next exam the two would be facing was charms. Another exam she was confident on. Cheering charms were very easily done. Maybe the exams at Hogwarts weren't as bad as the muggle ones with Math, Science and English. 

Care of magical creatures the next day was more of a social activity than an actual exam. Usagi and Takara had done no studding for this particular exam, and were glad they didn't because it was clear they didn't need it. The task was to keep your flobberworms alive for an hour- easy.

"You can't be a true Slytherin if you fail your potions exam." Takara had said before entering the dungeons. That was one thing that was handy about being a Slytherin. You're excellent potion makers and almost always get an outstanding on it. But that could just be because Snape favours his own house. This exam was another of the ones she was confident in on walking out.

The night had promised to be a late one for the third year students, with their Astronomy exam set at midnight. One of Usagi's favourite subjects at Hogwarts was astronomy. They didn't teach that subject in the muggle world. Maybe one of the reasons she enjoyed it so much. However it also saddened her to look at the planets, each one reminding her of their guardian princess. 

The new day, Usagi was dreading. Bad exams she didn't want to be assessed on. Okay, so maybe exams in the wizarding world weren't that great. History of magic and herboligy. Both she was sure she had only scrapped an 'acceptable' on or below. 

Finally, the last day of exams left one exam for both Usagi and Takara. Others had divination, but because neither of the girls had decided to do this subject, they only had DADA left. Another of Usagi's favourites. She had indeed pasted with playing colours, and when she came to the dementor, was only a few more practice shots away from producing the real thing. It was as tall as she was, and had taken on the shape of a human. But it was not 100% shaped yet and it was still hard to tell.

"Usagi?" Takara uncertainly spoke up on their way down to the Slytherin common room, "Is there um…something you want to tell me?"

Usagi looked up from the floor in curiosity, "No…not that I know of…why?"  

Takara began to play with her hands, "Well…I guess because over the year, I've seen you do things, that one may describe as impossible…" She looked up to face Usagi, "Come on, you can't tell me you haven't noticed… that shield when the dementors appear, slapping Malfoy with electricity, and just the other night I saw you basically disappear from the second floor, and then when I got to the seventh, there you were! Fighting with that crazy crackpot. How're you doing it all?"

Usagi looked back down to the floor, avoiding Takara's eye, "I honestly don't know…it all started to happen when I first came here…I'd tell you if I knew, I would…but I don't. So we'll just have to wait until I figure it out." She then looked up to see Takara nod.

"So," Takara sighed, she was going to change the topic now.  "In end of exams high spirits what shall we do now? We've spent the divination exam lazing around, had dinner, and done a bit more lazing around. There's still a bit of light outside, wanna go practice some qudditch?" 

Usagi thought about it for a moment, "Nuh, lets go visit dad. We haven't seen him all week because of the exams."

Takara nodded in agreement and they got up from their chairs in the common room and left without being noticed. They ventured up the stairs and into the entrance hall and out onto the grounds. There was no hurry to get there, so they just slowly made their way over to the Whomping Willow with a little bit of chatter between them.

"Get away from him!" There was a yell that caught their attention, "Get away- Scabbers come here!" It was Ron running towards them, chasing after a cat and-

"Scabbers?" Usagi looked down at the floor and saw the rat himself running towards her. Pettigrew was so occupied by the cat he didn't even notice Usagi quickly drop to her knees and pick the rat up by his tail. She dangled him at eye level, her eyes narrowing forming a glare. "Well, well, well. Peter Pettigrew, we meet at last." She sneered slowly and the rat let out a terrified squeak when he realised the girl holding him, was none other than the daughter of Sirius Black, Usagi Black.

.:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:.

Allo…Well I'll start out with a very **HAPPY BIRTHDAY** to well SerinityRules!! Yay 13!! I remember when I turned 13…heh almost two years ago. Thank you so much for reviewing for this story and me and Sparkle hope you enjoy being 13!! Anyway, what u thinking? 

Humph…Okay, well this fic is now coming to an end. Yes I know, we did plan on doing it further, but I have already written out the opening chapter for my new story, and re-read it over four times. So I am hoping there aren't many mistakes…although mind you they were all at 2.30 in the morning!  I am interested how popular a story about the marauders with sailor moon will be. It could be really good, but then again people could prefer Harry Potter himself in the stories. Well if it doesn't go the good, we'll be back here writing out the sequel.

I have found the best site, for the present Harry Potter, and the MPWW times too!! It is truly amazing, so not only am I studying for that fic, but I am finding interesting things for this one too! It has everything! I a rather amazed that it has a day-by-day calendar for the five Harry Potter books. According to this calendar, there is a huge gap between Feb 12th and April 16th…somewhat a huge gap!! And all that happens there is the quiddtich final… and then there is another huge gap till June 6th!!  That's the week everything happens in…exams, Sirius, Buckbeak, all that stuff…the there is another nothing week, then the end of term. So yes, that site has kept me busy, it has character descriptions (very useful), a master list of every single witch and wizard with info about them (Eg: House, deatheater, Hogwarts professor ect.) I love it!!

So, not only have I been researching for this fic and my next fic, I am looking at songs. Music is an important part of life, and I reckon none of my fics would be completely without at lest one song. The new one so far has two to three songs planned out, and this one only has one. Thank the lord for delta Goodrem, whose songs shall be used in both fics. 

Humph…I think my 'C' key is broken. It's playing up with me, and it is really beginning to annoy me!! I always have red lines under words, and the 'c' in the word is always missing…and I sware I keep pressing it! I watch myself type, and I press it, but when I look up on the screen and type I always have to go back because the 'c' isn't there…how many times have I had to do it in this sentence?! Sheesh!

**_150!!! 150!!! ONE HUNDER AND FIFTY REVEIWS!! We passed it!! YAYAY!! Omg! My first ficcy got over 100 and fifty reviews!! *faints* oh well…it wouldn't be as great if Glitz wasn't here…or would it? Nuh we all love her! Thanx so much from the both of us to EVERYONE hu reviewed this story!!! Love you all 4eva!!_**

Luv Always:

Glitter-Flutterby                                                                                          


	16. Sirius Black

DISCLAMIER: We DO NOT own Sailor Moon OR Harry Potter, and we do not wish to claim them from their rightful owners.  So Don't sue us!!

Alright, heya guys! My friend, Nicola, and I have finally gotten together to write our fic we were planning on writing together. This story shall centre on Usagi. This is a crossover with Harry Potter obviously. This story we are starting from the third year HP time. All the Sailor Moon stuff has happened, you'll just have to see what we plan on doing to make the times fit. The two of us will be working together and alternating between chapters. So I, Glitter-Flutterby Eily, shall write the first, then Sparkle-Flutterby Nicola will write the second. Now that we got all that cleared up, on with the story!!

**Lost without you**

Authors: Glitter-Flutterby, and Sparkle-Flutterby.

Chapter sixteen: Sirius Black 

"Speaking" **_*_**_Thinking*** **_**Reading/writing****setting change** **_POV _**_[A/N]****_

Written by: Sparkle-Flutterby -Nicola                                                                                   

.:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. 

**_Usagi's POV_**

_I stood up with a frantic Peter Pettigrew held tightly in my hand, smirking at how pathetic he was at the moment. The cat that had been chasing him came to a stop, and sat down in front of me as if he knew who I was, and me having Pettigrew was good thing. Well it was. _

_"Get away you stupid cat!" Ron yelled, he pushed the ginger cat out of his way and he started to hiss threateningly at Ron, "Thank you, Usagi! You saved Scabbers!" _

_Takara and I exchanged looks of pure delight, "Scabbers, hey? I thought you said he was eaten by a cat." I said slowly to Harry as he approached with Hermione behind him._

_"He was- well we thought he was. He was hiding in Hagrid's hut…Don't know how he got down there really." Harry explained simply._

_My eyes shifted from Harry back onto Pettigrew, "Why you little coward." _

_The expression on Harry, Ron and Hermione's faces were not that of joy like mine and Takara's may have been, they were confused._

_"Usagi, can I have Scabbers back now, please?" Ron asked slowly not to mention uncertainly._

_I look up at Ron, and held Pettigrew tighter, "No." I said simply, "I need him for something…"_

_"Wh-?"__ Ron started out,_

_"Usagi!"__ Takara exclaimed pointing behind the three Gryffindors, towards a giant black dog coming at them from the direction of the forest. "He's back again!"_

_"What the hell?" I snapped my head up and saw my father running forwards. I felt anger boiling up inside me again. "Here, look after Pettigrew!" I shoved him into Takara's hands and ran forwards, out of their ear shot. "Dad! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I hissed, and let out a scream when he jumped over my head and kept running. "Takara! Do something!" I yelled as I followed him towards the trio that were glued to the spot. _

_Takara moved forwards, Pettigrew still held firmly in her hand. But it was too late, he jumped over Ron's head and landed on Harry. Harry, not being able to keep balance with the weight of the angimus fell to the ground. The force of the jump had been top great and Sirius rolled off Harry. But that didn't stop him, Takara went to catch him but he was moving too quickly for her and Sirius went for Harry's leg._

_"Let him go! Get off!" I shouted as Ron pushed Harry aside and Sirius' jaws fastened around Ron's leg. Sirius began to drag Ron across the ground almost as though he was a sack of potatoes. "'Kara! Come on! And don't let Pettigrew go!" I yelled as I continued my run and followed him to the Whomping willow._

**_Back to normal POV_**

Anyone that had been waiting this scene from a castle window would have found it weird. A dog heading towards the Whomping willow, dragging a Weasley along by the leg, the black girl with the strange hair running along after it, then followed closely by her purple haired friend, then Harry Potter and the Granger girl bringing in the rear. 

Usagi knew Sirius wouldn't be getting far into the willow if no one was there to prod the knot. She had no intent on prodding the knot for him was for sure. But she didn't need too, the ginger cat that had been at her feet picked the stick up in its mouth and prodded the knot so Sirius could escape further into the whomping willow. Watching in horror as Ron used his left leg as an attempt to pull himself out of the willow, Sirius pulled him into the tunnel and Ron's leg snapped. She stood there in horror, just watching. She had forgotten all about the tree that had unfrozen in seconds. 

The tree branch hit her across the shoulders, and left a gash from one shoulder to the other. The clothes she had been wearing ripped easily, with a few drops of blood staining it and she fell back onto the floor. Takara quickly prodded the knot and helped Usagi into the willow. 

Usagi cursed under her breath, "Dad!" she screamed through the tunnel, taking off at a run with Takara following close behind, wand alight, "Dad!"

They came into the room; Ron was on the floor cradling his broken leg. Takara rushed to his side to check on him, while Usagi went straight to the dog angimus that was transforming back into his true form.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She yelled fiercely.

Sirius didn't smile, he didn't smirk, he just frowned, "Well hello to you too, Usagi." He said, "Oh…what happened there…?" he asked popinting to the gash over her shoulders, then as though he had only just remembered what Usagi had said almost yelled, "And what did I tell you about respect?" 

"What did I tell you about following the rules?" Usagi bit back, "We had a deal, you follow the rules I set for you, and I treat you with the respect a father deserves." 

"Look, I'm not hiding forever. I need to get Harry and Pettigrew. Usagi, when Harry gets in here I need you to get his wand so he won't attack." Sirius whispered.

Takara, double checking Ron wasn't too badly hurt quickly rushed over to the two. "Well, for your information, I had Pettigrew just a few seconds ago!" 

Sirius' eyes widened, "You did?" he asked excitedly, "What happened to him? Where is he?!" 

"You came along, and I gave him to you…" Usagi said turning to Takara for the rest of the story.

"And I…I gave him to Harry when you took off…sorry…" she mumbled.

Sirius looked ready to kill, but Usagi swept it aside like it didn't mean anything to her, "Don't worry about it. We'll get him when Harry finally gets here."

"And if he doesn't come?" Takara asked.

"He will." Sirius said.

"You're not getting anyone when I get here." A voice from behind the three spoke, Usagi and Takara turned around and all Sirius had to do was lift his head to see who the voice belonged to.

"Expelluamus!" Usagi pointed her wand at Harry, Ron and Hermione's wands and they came flying into her hand. "Great…prefect timing!" Usagi smiled, "Now, let's get the rat and get this over with."

"There ya go! I told you he would. Like father like son…" Sirius announced, then turned to Harry, "I knew you'd come to save your friend…your father would have done it for me. Too bad we can't say like father like daughter."

Usagi gave him a glare, "Shut up. You naturally intended on dragging Harry in like a doll. I saw you go for him, you just missed and ended up getting the wrong person,"

"Who's side are you on, Usagi?" Sirius demanded, he had that tone that was also telling her off for the respect thing again, "You can make this easier for me by being quiet, or you can make it difficult by interrupting me," He then looked around the room, and smiled, "Good. No teachers either. This should make everything a lot easier."

Harry gave a lunge towards Sirius, but was caught by the arms and held tightly by Ron and Hermione, "If you're going to kill Harry, you'll have to kill the three of us." Ron threw in viciously, attempting to stand up on his leg but failed and let out a small whimper.

"Stay down, Ron," Takara whispered from Usagi's side.

"Didn't you hear me? I said you'll have to kill all of us." Ron repeated while cradling his broken leg.

Sirius smiled in a twisted manor, "There shall only be one murder tonight." 

Usagi rolled her eyes, she was sick of telling him there was no murder. He knew there wasn't going to be a murder anyway while she was around to stop it from happening. "What's wrong Black? Gone soft in Azkaban?" Harry spat, "Didn't care last time though, did you?"

"Harry! No!" Hermione cried desperately.

"He killed my parents!" Harry bellowed pointing a shaky finger at the man. Ron and Hermione must have loosened their grip on Harry moments before because when he struggled against them he broke free and was able to lunge forwards. Usagi and Takara stood in front of Sirius like bodyguards.

Harry somehow managed to slip though the two girls with no problem, knocking each of them aside. This caused the wands to fly out from Usagi's hands and land feet in front of her. 

Maybe it was the shock in Harry pulling such a stupid stunt, that neither Usagi nor Takara raised their wands to stop him. Harry's left arm wrapped itself around Sirius' waist, as the other, formed as a fist collided with the top of his head. The force of it all sent them flying back into the wall. Hermione was screaming, Ron was yelling, Takara was gasping, and Usagi was advancing on the two.

Sirius' hand found it's way to Harry's throat, "Dad, get off him!" She exclaimed tugging at his robes.

"No!" Sirius whispered more to Harry than anyone else, "No! I've waited to long for this-!" From the corner of Usagi's eye, she saw Hermione's foot swing from the left and slam into Sirius. The power of the kick was enough to put him on the ground in a corner.

"I told you not to do that," she muttered, dropping to her knees beside him "You ok? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were actually trying to kill him." 

Sirius snorted, with a nod. He himself wasn't exactly in a good condition, with his nose bleeding and a livered burse now forming around his eye. There was now a scramble for wands on the ground, between Harry, Takara and Crookshanks. Harry turned out the winner, seizing the five wands. He kept his own, and threw the rest over to Hermione, who aimed her wand at Takara. 

Harry moved forwards to the father and daughter on the floor. Usagi saw him, his wand raised at the two. She spun around and stood to face Harry, like a body guard once again, "Usagi, no, get out of the way." Sirius hissed from behind her.

"Get out of the way, Usagi!" Harry yelled, his wand aimed at her chest. "This doesn't concern you!"

"You going to kill her to get to me, Harry?" Sirius whispered.

"You killed my parents," Harry bit back visoulsy, as Usagi rolled her eyes.

Sirius flinched, "I as good as killed them." He mumbled soundlessly. 

"Oh, dad, give it a bone, u didn't" Usagi said.

"But if you knew the whole story-"  
"The whole story?" Harry repeated cutting across him. "You sold my parents out to Voldemort! That's all I need to know!"  
"You have to listen to me! You will regret it if you don't! You don't understand." Sirius now almost sounded desperate.  
"I understand more than you think-" Harry argued back.

"I don't know about that..." Usagi answered simply, playing with her nails now. By the way she was acting; she wasn't in a room with five children, and an escaped murder, being held at wand point. No, she was in the room with four of her friends; protecting her father from Harry's wand, that she was confident wasn't going to be firering any spells any time soon.

"YOU WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE WITHOUT A FAMILY, USAGI!" Harry roared at her.

She merely snorted and crossed her arms over her chest; she'd finished with her nails, "The understatement of the year. I guess your right though, I did live with a family…my adoptive family if we must say. Geez, Harry, my mum is dead, and he, has been in Azkaban for the past thirteen years."

Silence echoed through their ears, as every pair of eyes in the room was staring at a fuming Usagi. A new sound could now be heard. Footsteps. Footsteps echoing up the stairs. Great. Just great. She, Sirius and Takara had risked so much already, and now Sirius was going to get caught out, just like that. The door flew open, to reveal the face of Remus Lupin, standing shocked in the door frame.  
  


.:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:.

Flaming nails…so hard to type with! That is the bloody last time I put fake nails on for Christmas. I can barely do anything with him. The last half of this chapter has taken over an hour and a half to write with the help of these ruddy nails!!! N I can't exactly rip them off because of the fact that they are SUPER GLUED TO MY FINGERS!!! N…my fingers burn too from that glue!!

Ok, enough about that! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! Is how I shall start out, now I'll ask you what you thought, and the blab on about what Glitter has been saying I need to write in here…ok so we are stopping the story at the end of third year. She is so ruddy obsessed all of a sudden with the marauders years, she just has to write a fic about them. Anyway, this story has gone on for a while, and the end of third year isn't a bad way to finish it off. I should expect her chapter up pretty soon on the counter she wants to finish this ASAP, and thought it would be mean to you if we just left it hanging. So get ready for "Lost without you"'s final chapters!!

**_150!!! 150!!! ONE HUNDER AND FIFTY REVEIWS!! We passed it!! YAYAY!! Omg! My first ficcy got over 100 and fifty reviews!! *faints* oh well…it wouldn't be as great if Glitz wasn't here…or would it? Nuh we all love her! Thanx so much from the both of us to EVERYONE hu reviewed this story!!! Love you all 4eva!!_**

Luv Always:

Sparkle-Flutterby


	17. It all ends with Azkaban

DISCLAMIER: We DO NOT own Sailor Moon OR Harry Potter, and we do not wish to claim them from their rightful owners.  So Don't sue us!!

Alright, heya guys! My friend, Nicola, and I have finally gotten together to write our fic we were planning on writing together. This story shall centre on Usagi. This is a crossover with Harry Potter obviously. This story we are starting from the third year HP time. All the Sailor Moon stuff has happened, you'll just have to see what we plan on doing to make the times fit. The two of us will be working together and alternating between chapters. So I, Glitter-Flutterby Eily, shall write the first, then Sparkle-Flutterby Nicola will write the second. Now that we got all that cleared up, on with the story!!

**Lost without you**

Authors: Glitter-Flutterby, and Sparkle-Flutterby.

Chapter seventeen: It all ends with Azkaban

"Speaking" **_*_**_Thinking*** **_**Reading/writing****setting change** **_POV _**_[A/N]****_

Written by: Glitter-Flutterby -Eileen                                                                                   

.:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. 

**_Usagi's POV_**

_Okay, so now not only is father going back to Azkaban, but I'm going to be expelled because I 'lied' to Professor Lupin! What a wonderful turn of events we Blacks get to suffer. Oh well, I have never gone down without a fight, and I'm not going to start now._

_Lupin looked around the room. He first saw Ron on the bed holding a bunch of wands, Hermione in a corner beside him, her wand pointed at Takara, Harry standing in front of me, his wand pointed at my heart, and then behind me, Sirius Black._

_"Expelliarmus!"_

_Harry's wand flew out of his hands, as did the one Hermione had, and the other three that Ron held within his own hand.__ I felt my mouth drop in amazement as he caught them. What exactly was he doing?_

_"Where is he, Sirius?" He asked in a voice unlike his own._

_"Weasley's got him now," Takara answered, as Sirius pointed a shaky finger at Ron from behind Usagi. The Gryffindor trio exchanged puzzled glances._

_"But then" Lupin begun slowly "Why hasn't he shown himself before now?__ Unless... He was the one. You two switched places... and didn't tell me?" Sirius nodded solemnly._

_Right now I was highly confused, I knew that they were speaking of 'Scabbers' or Pettigrew, but how did dad and Lupin know each other? They acted like…friends? More importantly, how did Lupin know about Pettigrew? "Professor Lupin, what's going on-?" Harry demanded but cut himself short. Lupin shuffled forwards, past Harry and now towards me._

_He tried to walk around me, but I moved to the side, blocking his way. "It's ok, Usagi, I won't hurt him." He smiled reassuringly at me. I don't know why I let him pass, but I did. He took my fathers hand in his and pulled him to his feet. Ok so maybe they were friends. _

_Hermione let out a sudden scream, "YOU!__ YOU, AND HIM AND HER AND HER TOO!" she shrieked, pointing firstly to Lupin, then dad, then me and finally Takara.  
__"Hermione-" Lupin said calmly, trying to also calm her.  
"I have been covering up for you!" She yelled. My gaze shifted for a second to Lupin then back to Hermione again.  
"Hermione let me explain-"_

_"I trusted you all!" Harry yelled, "Espeaically you!" he pointed at me, "You're the daughter of Sirius Black, and a Slytherin! I should have listened to Ron and Hermione about you! I can't believe you have been working to get him in the castle all this time!" _

_"Being a Slytherin had nothing to do with it!" Takara threw in with a glare._

_I shook my head, "Here we go house pride again. Anyway, I'm not working for him!"  
"Harry don't listen to them! They have been working for Black, they want you dead, and he's a werewolf!" Hermione shouted.__ I blinked over in Lupin's direction. He…was a werewolf? I guess that did explain his absences once a month…and he wasn't at Christmas that day. _

_Professor Lupin looked calm, for someone whose life secret had just been blown. I mean, is that really the sort of thing you want everyone to know about? Most would judge you on that.  
__"Hermione, you don't seem to be up to your usual stranded. Only one question right out of three. I am not helping Sirius into the castle, and I don't want Harry dead…" there was now a silence and his face grew pale, "But I don't deny that I'm a werewolf. How long have you known?"_

_"Ever since I did professor Snape's essay."__ She whispered.  
"He'll be over joyed. He set that essay hoping one of you would figure it out. Did you look up the lunar chart and see I was always sick on the full moon? Or notice that the boggart changed into the moon when it saw me?"  
"Both"  
"You're the smartest witch of your age I have ever met Hermione." Lupin complimented her.  
"If I had of been that little bit smarter I would have told everyone what I knew" Hermione whispered  
"But all the teachers already know," Lupin admitted._

_I sighed, "Can't you just listen? Give us a chance to explain?" _

_Professor Lupin must have been thinking along the same lines as well. He threw Harry, Ron and Hermione's wands to their rightful owners. Mine and Takara's on the other hand, were pocketed in his pocket along with his own. Well, Takara wasn't too keen on the idea to start off with and put up a bit of a fight. ("No! Professor it's not fair! Give me my wand back! What if they attempt to hex me?!") By the end of this argument, my father and I were sitting on the bed, with Ron edging away from us. Takara grumbled under her breath, something about Lupin always favouring the Gryffindors and plopped down on the bed beside me. _

_"Then if neither of you have been helping him in, then how did you know he was here?" Harry finally asked._

_Lupin looked over at me for a moment. I could have sworn by the look in his eyes he was going to only cover for himself, but I was wrong, "Usagi and Takara didn't know, I'm assuming they were just going for a walk in the grounds when it happened-" he paused and we nodded, "And I saw it all happen on the marauders map."_

_Takara and myself looked puzzled, and Harry had an expression of confusion, but a different one to ours.__ "Yes I know all about the map and how to use it.  After all I am one of the makers of it. I am Moony" Remus answered the confused expression on Harry's face. "Well, that was my friends nick names for me. My other three best friends, Wormtail, Peter Pettigrew, Padfoot, Sirius Black and Prongs, your father Harry, James Potter wrote it."  
"You wrote-?"  
"The important thing here is, I thought you three would sneak out to visit Hagrid before his hippogriff was executed, and Usagi well I had a feeling you and Takara would be out on the grounds, enjoying yourselves. I was right wasn't I? Anyway, I watched you enter Hagrid's Hut under the invisibly cloak-"  
"How do you know about the cloak?"  
"The number of times I saw James disappearing under it. Anyway, I watched you all. Twenty minutes later you left. This was when Usagi and Takara were just leaving the Slytherin common room. But what really caught my eye was that you had a fourth person with you." Remus explained  
"No one was with us" Harry frowned.  
"I couldn't believe it; I thought the map was stuffing up. I saw the four of you collide with Usagi and Takara, and then I saw another dot speeding towards you labelled 'Sirius Black'. He collided with you, and then dragged one of you off, closely followed by Usagi and Takara, and then another three of you."   
"Do you think I could have a look at your rat Ron?" Remus asked.  
__"What is the deal with you lot and Scabbers?" Ron remanded. It had to be frustrating I guess. I and Takara were always after his rat. Especially me, no doubt Harry told him about our little discussion on him._

_"He's a wizard, an animagus, by the name of Peter Pettigrew" Dad answered, with narrowed eyes._

_Dad lunged at Ron, falling on his broken leg after he had brought 'Scabbers' out of his pocket. It took both me and Takara to pull him away from Ron and hold him there like that. Lupin came along and helped us hold him back as he struggled.  
"Sirius No! You can't just do it like that! - They need to know everything! There are some parts even I don't understand! - And what about Harry? You owe Harry the truth!" Lupin struggled to keep Sirius away from Ron.  
__I listened silently, holding dad back from Ron, as Remus explained to the three Gryffindors, about his childhood as a werewolf. Before he had begun, the door had creaked open on its own, making the house look like it really was haunted. It was a good half an hour, Remus took to explain everything. I couldn't help but wonder how much longer until they would believe us. I tried not to think what would happen if the trio didn't believe us. There would be two more for Azkaban. But what would happen to me? I have never committed a crime worth going to prison for. And it seemed very unfair on me that I was sent to Azkaban for being in the same room as a said to be follower of the dark lord.  
"So that's why Snape never like you. He thought you were in on the joke too?" Harry stated slowly.  
"That's right" a cold voice sneered from a corner of the room. Snape pulled off Harry's invisibility cloak, his wand pointing at Remus. Hermione screamed, Ron gasped, Remus' eyes widened in shock, Harry jumped, Sirius jumped to his feet as did Takara and I, jumping in front of dad. "I found this at the base of the willow, very useful potter, I thank you" Snape continued as he threw Harry his cloak back. "Guess you're all wondering how I found you? You forgot to take your potion tonight Lupin, so I went to your office with a goblet full. One look on the map on your desk told me everything."  
"Serverus" Remus tried to reason with the potions master  
"Not even I thought you would use this old place as your hideout. Two more for Azkaban tonight," Out of the tip of his wand robes binder themselves around Remus' body. He overbalanced and landed on the floor. "And I wonder what will happen to our young __Miss.__ Black?"  
I looked up at his cold eyes that were glittering madly at me. I'd never seen him look that way at me before, it kind of scared me. "I bet the werewolf has been wondering why I've been acting so nice to you. I had a lot to debate over the matter. The daughter of my enemy was in my house. But then if you were Slytherin you couldn't be that bad could you? And you weren't." Snape explained. _

_Dad placed a hand on my shoulder, "No daughter of mine isn't that bad to a Slytherin, especially you." _

_Ok, so dad liked Lupin, but didn't like Snape. Well that was clear from Lupin's story anyway. A sneer appeared on his face, "She is nothing like you, and she never will be. She is a Slytherin. It must have killed you when you found out, hey Black? Your only daughter." His sneer grew wider _

_Snape raised his wand pointing it over Usagi's head, at Sirius' face. "You can't hid behind her forever Black. How I wished I would be the one to catch you." Snape breathed dreamily._

_"Once again, the joke is on you Serverus. As long as the boy brings his rat up to the castle I will come quietly." Dad sneered back.  
"I don't think we will need to go as for as the castle, Black. All I have to do is call the dementors. They have missed you Black, maybe even enough to give you a little kiss" My heart skipped a beat with my head of house's words._

_I had never seen Snape so…heartless? He was tough with the Gryffindors of course, but I wouldn't ever go as far as heartless. Didn't he care that he was sending an innocent man to jail? This was all over what happened to him in school, and the fact that dad had made it a living hell for him. "Let's go!" Snape ordered, taking charge. "I'll drag the werewolf."_

**_Back to normal POV_**

Usagi exchanged a look with Takara. That werewolf comment was certainly harsh. Okay. So this is it. Sirius was going to be sent off to Azkaban as a lifeless zombie beyond her repair. And she couldn't stop it from happening. Professor Lupin would be accompanying him too. And it was all Snape's fault. She felt a strong disliking towards him well up inside her. If only she had her wand! She'd hex him.

Snape picked the robes tying Lupin up in his hand. A smirk of joy visible on his face as Lupin tried to protest through the gag. Usagi's necklace magically lifted itself out from under her robes, revealing a bright pink light. She felt it somehow take over her, beyond her control. Usagi's hair blew slightly in the wind, that wasn't there. Her eyes now also began to glow with the pink. They were no longer her soft blue, but a raging pink. Snape noticed this and dropped Lupin at once. 

At the same moment that Harry, Ron and Hermione cast a disarming spell at Snape, Usagi let out a wave of electricity from her hand that reached the potions master. As he went flying across the room from the charm, his body was zapped with the wave of electricity and he landed in a heap on the floor in the far corner.

Usagi's eyes went back to blue, her hair fell and so did the necklace. She swayed slightly and fell backwards into Sirius' already outstretched arms, her eyes only half open. The necklace had just taken over her completely, and while doing so, taken energy from her. Takara ran to her side immediately, while Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lupin just watched the three from their places. 

Takara then bent down and untied Lupin, probably also looking for her wand while doing so. "Thank you, Harry." Lupin smiled, rubbing his arms where the binding ropes had cut into him.

"I'm not saying I believe you." He threw back quickly.

Sirius gently put Usagi down on the bed. She forced herself into a sitting position even though Sirius tried to stop her with his hand, "Then it is time we offered you some proof. Boy, give me your rat."

Ron still refused. That stupid Weasley boy. Why was he so stubborn? Usagi half listened to the explanation Lupin and Sirius were giving, and half fingering her necklace with thought. It had taken over her. It had been the necklace all along. It had to be. Usagi had never possessed any of the powers she now used before she got it. Shielding herself from dementors, slapping Malfoy, lighting up when Sirius was close by, teleporting her to the seventh floor that night Sirius broke in, and now completely possessing her into attacking someone. She felt rather drained after that. Like it had taken a lot of energy to do what it did.   
"Just give them the rat, Weasley!" Takara's angered voice broke through her thoughts.

Slowly, Ron hesitantly gave the rat to Lupin. He threw Sirius Usagi's wand, and they counted down on their attack. Usagi watched from the bed, as the blue light hit the rat and slowly he changed back into his human form. He was short, round and had a patch of baldness on his head from stress perhaps. Rat-like was defiantly the way to describe this man cowering on the floor. It hadn't taken long for Pettigrew to admit he betrayed the Potters, and was crawling across the floor begging for mercy. Usagi couldn't help but give a weak smile of amusement as he approached Takara.

"You believe me, don't you, sweet, kind, girl?" He begged of her, tugging at the hem of her robes.

"I'm anything but a 'sweet, kind girl' you filthy rodent," she hissed while kicking his hands off her robes, "Don't mix me up with Usagi over there," she jabbed a finger towards the amused Usagi. So we all guess that that was a very clear 'no'. 

He then turned to Harry for mercy. Usagi now realised she was the only one he hadn't turned too yet. But did that really matter to her? No not really. "Please believe me Harry, I would have died protecting Lily and James, and as secret keeper you should have died doing that!" Sirius was saying viciously now to Pettigrew.

Usagi's heart lifted finally as Harry gave his nod of approval. Finally! Harry had come to reason with them. "You should have realised Peter, if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would!" Sirius snapped, standing back to back with Lupin, pointing their wands down on the whimpering Pettigrew.

"Good-bye, Peter." Remus whispered.

They were going to kill him now. "NO DAD!" She screamed. Harry seemed to think along the same lines, and jumped between them. 

"You can't kill him!" Harry said breathlessly, "You'll get sent to Azkaban if you do!" 

Usagi shuddered. It always had to end in Azkaban, didn't it? "He can go to Azkaban instead…" Harry finished off. Yep, I did always end in Azkaban. 

"THANK YOU!" Pettigrew shouted gleefully, wrapping his arms around Harry's knees. "Thank you so much!"

"I'm not doing this for you!" Harry hissed, kicking Pettigrew's arms away from his knees "I am doing this because I don't think my dad would want his two best friends to become murders and get sent to Azkaban just for you!"

"You're the only one with the right to decided," Sirius said to Harry, "And so are you, Usagi. He's done damage to both your families and lives. But think it through, think what he he's done!"

"I have told you what you're going to do with him, dad! You're sending him to Azkaban so they'll free you!" Usagi huffed.

"Yeah. He should go to Azkaban." Harry agreed with her.

"Okay, he'll go to Azkaban then." Remus made a move to get to Pettigrew but Harry didn't move aside, "It's okay, I'm going to tie him up. Nothing else I sware." Lupin's wand swished and robes binded themselves around Pettigrew's body.

Within the next five minutes, they were all leaving the shrieking shack. Crookshanks lead the group out, followed by Lupin, Ron and Pettigrew, the floating body of Snape, lead by Sirius with Usagi beside him and with Harry, Hermione and Takara pulling up the rear behind them. Usagi still felt a bit weak after what happened and her gash was now beginning to sting a bit, but she kept up with them all the same.

"You see, Usagi," Sirius beamed, "I told you it would all work out in the end!" He handed her back her wand.

Usagi made a small 'humph' noise, "You came so close to going back to Azkaban though." 

"Well, I guess we have your uncle Remus to thank for it, he helped o-" 

"What?! _Uncle?!_" Usagi cut in with a look to Remus, and then back to Sirius again.

Sirius laughed softly, "Uh…I must have let that one slip then…sorry. But you see, when the Potters died, you needed godparents, so Remus had always been appointed what we'd call a second godfather behind James…"

"Professor Lupin…my uncle?!" Usagi ran forwards to catch up to Lupin, "Professor Lupin!" she called out, "Or should I be calling you uncle Remus now?" 

Professor Lupin smiled as she caught up with him, "No…it's still Professor now I'm afraid." 

"Why did you never tell me?" She questioned.

Lupin shrugged, "You seemed so busy, and I was worried you were letting Sirius in the castle and everything. I guess I never had the time to do so-" He stopped in mid sentence and clutched his stomach.

Usagi stopped walking from his side and watched him, "Uncle, are you okay?" 

"T-the moon!" he gasped before falling to the ground, and screamed in agony.

"USAGI! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Sirius yelled suddenly as Usagi fell to her knees beside him. Her eyes widened in horror as he began to change forms, while still screaming. She looked up at the moon, and it was full, with its rays shining down on him. 

Sirius in his dog form managed to free Pettigrew and Ron. The wolf had now taken its form with Remus' body and let out a howl. It had all happened in the blink of an eye, Remus had turned on her, ready to kill her. Sirius jumped over her and knocked the wolf to the ground and began to wrestle with it. Pettigrew grabbed a hold of Remus' wand and fired a spell at Ron causing him to fall unconscious. Pettigrew changed back into his rat form and was gone. Remus had also taken off in the direction of the forbidden forest. Sirius chased Pettigrew from close behind, and Usagi followed close behind him. He let out a yelp suddenly when over one hundred dementors began to surround him.

"No! Get away you monsters! You can't have him!" she whipped her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at the closest dementor. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" She screamed. Silver light burst out of her wand tip, this time actually taking shape. The guardian was exactly her height, with the same strange looking hairstyle, wings and a senshi uniform. "Sailor Moon?" She whispered as the eternal senshi went about trying to chase off all the dementors. 

Sirius laid unconious on the floor, with about ten dementors surrounding his human formed body. "NO YOU'RE NOT TAKING HIM!" Usagi screamed not so loudly, falling to her knees in front of him. She was drained, completely drained from any energy her body may have left. Her head collided with the ground and she blacked out at the hands of the dementors once again.

.:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:.

Yeah, allo! The quickest update ever seen by Glitter-Flutterby on 'Lost without you' has just been completed!! Oh yeah, and also the very last chapter for Glitter too! Lol. That's the end from me in this story. I enjoyed writing it very much with the help of my best friend Sparkle. Thank you all SO much for reviewing this story. 

Okay, so now I am finally going to post my new story, "Because the brightest stars never fade"! So please have a look at it! And anyway, if its not that much of a success I'll just come back here and write a sequel. Ho Hum! Lol. And my wonderful co-writer Sparkle shall be helping me on the next fic too! I'm really happy about that!! I get to work with her again!! Go us! Anyhu, so along with this chapter I am posting the new story since I have nothing more too right here. Once again thank you and I hope to get reviews from you in the new fic! LOVE U ALL!!!

****

Luv Always:

Glitter-Flutterby


	18. Happy endings

DISCLAMIER: We DO NOT own Sailor Moon OR Harry Potter, and we do not wish to claim them from their rightful owners.  So Don't sue us!!

Alright, heya guys! My friend, Nicola, and I have finally gotten together to write our fic we were planning on writing together. This story shall centre on Usagi. This is a crossover with Harry Potter obviously. This story we are starting from the third year HP time. All the Sailor Moon stuff has happened, you'll just have to see what we plan on doing to make the times fit. The two of us will be working together and alternating between chapters. So I, Glitter-Flutterby Eily, shall write the first, then Sparkle-Flutterby Nicola will write the second. Now that we got all that cleared up, on with the story!!

**Lost without you**

Authors: Glitter-Flutterby, and Sparkle-Flutterby.

Chapter seventeen:  

"Speaking" **_*_**_Thinking*** **_**Reading/writing****setting change** **_POV _**_[A/N]****_

Written by: Glitter-Flutterby -Eileen                                                                                   

.:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. 

****

It was morning when Usagi first woke. She had no idea how long she'd been asleep for to begin with. Did it really matter? She tossed over in her bed, with her eyes scrunched up, willing herself to go back to sleep. It was so comfortable and warm in her bed. She never wanted to leave it. All was good; There wasn't a worry in the world that concerned her.

Her eyes suddenly flew open. She did have a lot to worry about. The memories of what happened last night came forcing themselves back into the front of her brain. A rat, the shack, Sirius, Harry, the dementors. The dementors! 

No one was in the infirmary, therefore no one was there to stop her. Usagi immediately stood up on the bed, her white sleeping robes rustling as she moved. Usagi ran to the end of the bed and jumped from it, nearly falling over with her landing when her bare feet touched the marble floor. She scrambled to get her balance, and when finally doing so, took off down the infirmary towards the exit. Who knew where her father could be now? He could be in Azkaban once again, this time without a soul. She shuddered at the thought. *****Don't think about that! It didn't happen!***** She told herself mentally.

As she wrenched the door open and was about to rush down the hall, she collided very roughly with another body and was knocked over. Lucky for her they acted quickly were able to catch her before she literally hit the floor. "Uncle Lupin! I mean Professor Remus- Uh no! Sorry I mean-!" Usagi's surprised exclaimed echoed through the halls.

Lupin let out a small chuckle of amusement. How could he be laughing at a time like this?! "It's alright, Usagi." He answered, keeping her in place so she didn't take off. "What's the hurry? I think you should be in bed. Come on n-" 

"No! Dad! They've got him!" She struggled against him.

"If you relax for a minute I'll explain everything to you." He paused, "Come on, back to bed and I'll explain."

The girl's desperate will to break free and save her father lowered, and she stopped struggling. Lupin steered her back to bed and sat down on it. "Ok, so where is he? What happened? Is he ok? The dementors-!" 

"shush." He hushed her, "Only one question at a time. Sirius is fine. I don't know where he is, but I'd expect somewhere far away. Harry managed to conjure up his patronus and chased the dementors away. Sirius was caught- But Harry and Hermione saved him with a time-turner." He added in very quickly at the look on her face.

"So…what happened?" She urged him on.

"Well…he's gone now. He went with Buckbeak, and now, no one knows where they are." He finished up to her devastated look.

"He's gone?" she echoed, "He didn't even say goodbye!"

Remus put a hand through her hair, "He didn't have time too. Besides, you were still asleep." He paused as this all sunk in. He had left. He's gone. Gone somewhere that she was unaware of. And he didn't even say goodbye! It hurt to know this. "Here," He thrust something into her hands before standing up. "I've got a class to teach now, so I'd better prepare." He smiled at her before kissing her forehead and leaving the hospital wing without another word.

Usagi looked down at the small parcel wrapped in brown paper, in her hands. To what it was, and why he gave it to her was still a mystery to her. But like all mysteries there was only one way to find out. She began to slowly unfold it till something small fell out with a letter rolled around it with a piece of string keeping it in place. Untying the string she unravelled the letter. Before she had her chance to open the letter and read it, a small wooden object fell into her hands. It was a piece of wood carved very well at that, of a dog standing beside a girl that was unmistakably Usagi with the shaping of her hair. 

**Dear Usagi,**

**If you're reading this letter now, that either means I've escaped with Harry believing me, with my mission completed. Or, I have been caught by someone and sent back to Azkaban with neither mind nor soul. Let's hope I'm free. **

**Firstly, I would like nothing more than to thank you. I don't know where I would be without your help, but I know if I didn't have such wonderful help from my own daughter, I would probably be in Azkaban a lot quicker than if I am there now or not. Telling you how much I love you is pointless because it can't be put into words. When I first saw you in the forest that night, I swore you were you're mother. You had her face, her hair, her height. Every thing about you pointed to your mother. Except, the eyes. Her eyes had always been brown…but your eye were the most sparkling crystal blue…just like mine. I felt as though I was looking into my own eyes whenever I spoke to you. I must admit I was terrified the night we met, that you wouldn't go for what I was saying, I hadn't thought you would already know everything. And Takara, she's a great friend, very strong at that too…I still have a burse from where she kicked me.**

**Anyway, I hope you like your present. I hand made it over the year just for you. It took such a long time, I've never hand-carved anything before and I don't think I will ever again. It was about as much as I could do for you as my present. I hope it is enough.**

**And about you're necklace, I bet you've been wondering why all year you've been putting protective shields around yourself, disappearing, and I even heard that you slapped a boy with electricity. That necklace was made for you with my love, and your mothers hard work. She was such a talented woman, all I could put into your necklace was the love I have for you. She hand made the whole thing with a lot of powerful magic. It's been giving you all you need, as you're protection. It glows whenever I am near, giving you a safe kind of feeling. It almost makes up for the two parents you never had. **

**I'd best be going, I love you so much, Usagi, and I hope I will be seeing you after I have written this letter and you have received it.**

**Love Always**

**Dad.******

Both the letter and Usagi's new present sat in her hands that were squeezing them tightly. A small tear ran quickly down her face as she clutched the letter and wooden figurine tighter still.It wasn't fair. Ever was. She wanted to see Sirius. Nothing more. Nothing less. Just to see her father one more time. 

"Madame Pomfery!" Takara yelled as she opened the door to the hospital wing just in time to see Usagi glow pink and disappear from her bed into thin air.

Usagi looked up, her grip on her items loosening. She Was no longer in her bed in the infirmity. But in the deps of the forbiddin forest, if she remembered correctly where she first met Sirius.  Why was she here? How did she manage to bring herself here? Her locket began to glow brightly from under her robes, she could feel it's warmth flowing through her body.

"Didn't think I'd really leave without saying goodbye, did ya?" A voice that sounded so much happier than it normally did rang from behind her.

"You should have left!" Usagi quickly got up and spun around with her serious look.

Her eyes were gazing into his with complete seriousness. "Should have, but didn't. Come on, Usa. I may not completely know you, but I know your human, and any human would be hurt if someone so close to them left without saying goodbye. So quit acting and say your goodbyes, because I have to really get out of here."

Smiling, Usagi ran forwards and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Her feet lifted from her floor and he held her at his level with his loving embrace. "Love ya, dad." She whispered tearfully into his shoulder. Everything was perfect again. She had her father, and nothing could take him away from her.

"Love you too, Usagi."

**_THE END_**

.:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:.

*Is glaring at glitter* Moron. The story wasn't finished yet! Stupid Glitter should have worded herself better, the story was finished for HER. Not moi. I still had the last chapter to post. How could she even THINK of leaving the story where she left it?! MORON! But then again…I didn't help the matter by taking an eternity to update…so…its both out fault! ^____^;; But anyway, that's the end! Not a bad story for my first try…was it? Anyway, for our other ficcy "Because the brightest stars never fade", updates may be even slower than usual! Schools back, and it sucks! Oh well, thanks for reading!!!

**_LOVE YA!!_**

Luv Always:

Sparkle-Flutterby…and Glitter!!


End file.
